A twisted Fairy Tail
by deltaprime11
Summary: Natsu has been alone for a long time, what will happen when a brave young girl tries to befriend him? Natsu Erza swap! Hope you enjoy it! Start's with the characters as children Rated M for the later chapters! OCxWendy, NaZa! New Team Natsu!
1. Meetings

**A/N: Just a little fun idea I had, original credit goes to The Ultimate Penguin for swapping Erza and Natsu but it was a Harem and I wanted to write it out as the Anime, starting from their childhood and advancing from there, I hope you all like it and as is my way Naza paring in this one might change up my other pairings this time around :).**

Natsu sat alone eating a roll of bread peering at the other members of his grandfather's guild, the dark haired boy Gray was yelling at the Card master, Cana, complaining about how bad his 'lucky day' was going. Natsu turned back to the table to find a small girl sitting opposite him, he raised an eyebrow at her, she was barely tall enough to see of the table, she had large brown eyes and short red hair she looked up at him with what looked like curiosity.

"Can I help you?" Natsu asked after a minutes or two under the gaze.

"I was just wondering why you eat alone?" The little girl asked

Natsu looked at her with his one good eye "I don't really know anyone at the guild, so I just thought it best if I leave them alone."

The girls eyes seemed to get bigger and she got up on the seat opposite him "I'm Erza by the way, Erza Dragneel."

Natsu just watched her with curiosity "Natsu." he said quickly.

Natsu watched the girl stare at his food longingly he smirked and picked up the other roll offering it too her, she took it gratefully and practically ate the whole thing in a single bite, Natsu's eyes widened and she smiled at him "Why did you sit here?" he asked

Erza tapped her shin and looked up for a moment before shrugging "You eat alone all the time, I thought maybe you would want some company and since you always eat at the same time I am going to come back every day to talk to you right here okay?"

Natsu raised his eyebrow at her before sighing "You can do as you please." he said before getting up from his chair, he walked out of the guild. As Natsu was closing the door he Heard Gray shout something about flame-brain and he shook his head. Natsu sat into he sun watching a river flow in front of him, he brushed the bandage around his eye tenderly as a few bad memories rushed into the forefront of his mind.

"Found you!" A voice her recognized surprised him and he felt a weight on his back.

"Do you need something," Natsu asked trying and failing to mask pain in his voice "I am not in the mood right now."

Erza shuffled around on her knees and looked at him intently "Why are you crying?"

Natsu looked at her "None of your business."

Erza shrugged "Okay, tough guy just remember we are friends now so you can talk to me anytime."

Natsu shook his head and stood up "I am going home."

Erza looked up at him and squirmed for a moment like she wanted to ask him something, he watched her before sighing "What is it?"

"Well I uh, I don't have anywhere to stay and I don't get along with Gray so I was um wondering if I could stay with you, just for one night I promise I won't wreck anything and I will be super quiet." Erza looked at him hopefully.

Her eyes are creepily large, Natsu thought absently before sighing "Don't you have parent's or something?"

"Well I had Igneel but one day he was just gone," Erza answered "And master Makarov told me that if I wanted to join the guild I need to find somewhere in town to live so I don't have to make the walk from the east forest every day."

"Do you want to join the guild?" Natsu inquired

Erza nodded "Yeah, more than anything else everyone there is so cool, even if they fight."

Natsu looked at the girl in surprise "Fine one night and no more."

They walked in relative silence until Erza spoke again "What kind of Magic do you use?"

Natsu gave her a sidelong look before answering "I study Requip magic and sword play."

"Will you be able to show me someday?" Erza asked excitedly

"I will show you when we get home," Natsu said absently "What about you?"

"Oh, I am a Dragon," Erza said proudly "Well not really a dragon obviously but I use dragon magic."

Natsu peered down at the girl beside him "Isn't that one of the lost magic's where did you learn it?"

"From Igneel dur." Erza looked at him like he was crazy.

"Who is this Igneel you said he just disappeared one day." Natsu asked

"Oh, Igneel is a fire dragon he taught me all about his magic and how to use it." Erza answered with a wide grin.

Natsu got a picture in his mind, A large roaring dragon spewing flames everywhere and he shook his head "A dragon huh, cool." he managed to say nervously.

"There you are!" Natsu turned around to see Gray fuming at him and Erza.

"You want something Gray?" Natsu asked

"You know what I want Natsu, Fight me!" Gray demanded pointing at him.

"Um Gray, where are your clothes?" Erza asked

Gray looked down and realized he was naked "Shut up Flame-Brain this doesn't concern you."

"I heard you challenge less than an hour ago, are you sure you want to do this in a weakened state?" Natsu asked

"The old man broke us up before we could do anything," Erza said scuffing her shoe on the ground "Lucky for Gray here I would have beaten him into next week!"

"All right Gray," Natsu smiled "Go ahead hit me with your best shot."

"Ice make, Hammer!" he threw a large hammer made of ice at Natsu, Erza watched as a dark purple circle appeared in front of Natsu, he pulled a sword seemingly form nowhere, she watched as he almost effortlessly cut the ice in two before it hit him, it landed with a loud crash behind him, Natsu dashed forward and put his sword at Gray's throat.

"I win again," He said with a small smile "Honestly Gray try making something other than a hammer just once, instead of fighting me go practice your magic."

Gray swallowed hard as the sword disappeared "Yeah, Whatever and hey what are you doing hanging out with Flame head over here, she your new girlfriend I thought you liked being alone."

Erza blushed lightly and Natsu glared at him "Gray, go home."

Gray gulped again at the almost murderous look in Natsu's eye and nodded before turning around an taking off at a dead run.

Natsu shook his head and sighed "Hurry up."

Not waiting to see if Erza followed him or not he strode past her and continued towards his home "So that's requip magic huh?"

Natsu Nodded.

"You aren't going to talk again for awhile are you?"

He nodded again.

Erza sighed "Are you really that embarrassed about people assuming I am your girlfriend, I mean come on I am not that bad."

"It's not that at all," Natsu said simply "I couldn't care less what anybody thinks."

Erza huffed "You know that tough guy act is starting to get on my nerves."

"I still don't care," Natsu said simply as he opened the door to his home he gestured for her to come in and closed the door "Home sweet home I guess."

Erza stared around wondrously she had never been inside a house before, the guild hall wasn't like this at all she noticed a big brown thing in the corner and pointed at it "What's that?"

Natsu frowned "A couch." Erza took the time to point out everything in his home and ask him about it when she had finally finished he heard her stomach growl.

"Sit down and stay here," Natsu commanded as he walked into another part of the house, she heard a few noises and smelt something that made her mouth water, after around half an hour Natsu came back out of the door with a two plates he set one down in front of her and began eating on her own "There you go."

Erza stared down at her plate with an almost wild look in her eye, Natsu watched her over his own food, she picked up a fork slowly and began to eat "This is really good!" she exclaimed before wolfing the food down at an almost blinding rate. Natsu just watched her in surprise when she had finished he held out his own plate to her and she accepted it with a confused look about her.

"I'm not hungry," Natsu said quickly before she could ask him any more questions "Go ahead."

He got up and walked into his bedroom and pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh, he was enveloped in a golden light and when then it blinked out, he stood in baggy black pants and a white singlet, he laid down on his bed with another sigh he stared at the ceiling, he turned his head to see Erza standing in the doorway she Yawned tired and crawled onto the bed she curled up beside him and within seconds her could hear her snoring softly, he watched her for e few minutes and sighed maybe having her around wouldn't be so bad "Well it certainly wouldn't be as quiet." he chuckled out, she stirred slightly and seemed to be reaching out for something in her sleep, he held out his hand and she grabbed it, a small smile spread across her face as she slept and Natsu shook his head looks like I am going to bed now too.

**A/N: All right guys I hope you like it, I don't know how I am going to advance this but I certainly did enjoy writing it, it is supposed to be slightly comedic for the first few chapter's then I will put it into a more serious tone.**


	2. A healing Hand

**A/N: Glad you guys like this little version of Fairy Tail and in response to some review's real quick.**

**Starmarvin55: thanks for the offer but I have a pretty good idea of how I am going to go about it.**

**Touya Kirisutaru: I plan on redesigning and added my own personal touches to the armor's while the esthetic's will remain mostly the same there will be some large changes so don't go picturing Natsu Erza's standard's! As for changing the title it is a possibility I am writing this story in an attempt to get some idea's flowing for Dragonfire's passion, continuing that is really giving me some trouble so I might write this out for a few day's while I give it some thought!**

**ValinNight: As always thanks for all you kind reviews!**

Erza's eyes opened and she sat up with a yawn, she looked around the room with her eyes half closed, she rubbed them and stretched her arms up. she looked to her side and saw Natsu still asleep, she watched him for a moment and had an evil idea, standing up on the bed she jumped into the air and landed on his chest, his eye snapped open and he coughed loudly as he rolled of the bed still coughing, he raised his head and sat his chin on the bed glaring at the girl "This is you being not wrecking anything and being super quiet?"

"Well technically I didn't break anything or make any noise all I did was jump on you." Erza said with a smile.

Natsu shook his head "Whatever, he walked over to his dresser and dug out a new bandage for his eye, the one he had on was starting to feel lose, he undid the one on his head and examined it for a moment before tossing it into the garbage.

"You said you were going to stay here one night, do you have any way of making money or actually surviving?" Natsu asked rewrapping his eye.

Erza paused in front of him "Well no, but I am sure I will manage."

Natsu scowled he hadn't quite forgiven her for rudely waking him up, especially when he was actually sleeping well he didn't get many night's of unbroken sleep these days, he stormed into another room and came back with a small pouch "Here, this should at least get you into a house you can't by any furniture with it but at least you will have your own place."

Erza took it from him cautiously "Thank you."

Natsu bent down until she looked up at him "You know I just thought of a way to get you back for your little wake up stunt," He smiled evilly and Erza shrank away from him peering at him from over her knee's, he seemed to step back in fear "Oh my, don't move."

Erza's back stiffened as she straightened "Wha-what is it?"

"Just don't move don't worry I will get it," Natsu smiled mischievously as he moved behind her, he latched his finger's onto her sides and she fell back in laughter he continued until she managed to wheeze out "Stop it." he looked down at her a victories look on his face.

"So what did we learn?" Natsu asked peering down at her

Erza glared at him "Not to wake you up."

Natsu nodded "Good girl," Natsu stood up and walked down the hallway "I am surprised you are that ticklish."

"I am not that ticklish you just caught me by surprise," Erza defended "And you made me tense up acting like I had something on me."

"Well what can I say I am a master of deception," Natsu flourished his wrist and bowed "Are you hungry?"

Erza glared at him for a little before nodding, as he rounded the corner "I will get you back." she whispered to herself.

"What was that?" He called out sticking his head around the corner

"Nothing," she called back, before getting up and walking down the hallway "Do you mind telling me what happened to you eye?" she asked as she walking into the room and took a seat behind him.

"I do actually," Natsu replied "I don't really want to talk about it."

Erza nodded and sniffed the air "Whatever you are cooking smells delicious."

Natsu looked at her "It's bacon, you really don't know a lot about houses do you?"

Erza shook her head "Nope, I lived with a dragon in the east forest."

Natsu sighed and thought about what he had to do today "Hm, if you can wait till after lunch I might be able to help you find a house of your own."

"Really," she asked enthusiastically "You will really help me?"

Natsu looked at her "Sure, at the very least I will sleep better knowing you found a place."

Natsu heard a knock at the door, slid the eggs and bacon onto a plate and handed it to her, he requipped to his standard armor with his sword slung along his back. Erza dropped her fork and he turned to look at her.

"Is that really how you change your clothes?" She asked curiously

Natsu nodded, as he walked to the front door, he opened it to reveal Master Makarov knocking.

Natsu gestured for him to come in and bowed slightly "Master, is there something you were after?"

"Gray told me Erza was with you last do you know where she is now?" Makarov asked turning to the boy.

Natsu nodded "Yeah, she is eating at the table is something wrong?"

Makarov shook his head "No I just worry after her, she is quite clueless when it comes to village life."

Natsu smirked "That's an understatement, don't worry I will get her situated to the best of my abilities."

Makarov smiled "Good, good and how are you feeling?"

Natsu was caught slightly off guard by the question "Fine." was all he said.

Makarov sighed "Natsu you can't bottle up pain forever, it comes to the surface eventually."

Natsu gave him a small smile "I will keep that in mind."

"Oh, have you go everything ready?" Makarov asked suddenly

Natsu nodded "Yes, I am eager to get my eye healed."

"All right," Makarov smiled "Just whatever you do don't be late."

Natsu smirked "I won't master." he bowed as the old man left.

Natsu went to walk back into the room and stopped, his shoulders slumped I really need to start thinking before I speak, I don't have time to teach this girl everything about living in a village he groaned "Maybe I can convince the Master to turn it into a job so I at least get paid." he said aloud.

"You done eating?" Natsu asked as he walked around the corner.

Erza nodded "Mhm, that was really good!"

Natsu raised his eyebrow at her, "Okay, well we had better be off just drop your plate into the sink I will clean it later."

Erza nodded he heard a small clink as she set it down carefully and he waited at the door for her to be ready. as she walked by him she gave him a wide smile and he rolled his eyes at this rate he is going to get infected with her optimism.

"So where are we going?" Erza asked

"You are going to the guild hall," Natsu said simply "I have a job I need to complete before lunch."

Erza nodded and started skipping around him, before stopping in front of him "Why do you wear armor?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

Natsu looked down at her "My armor is not just a piece of metal, it is all magical and each suit does various things to my attacks or movement."

"Okay but why are you wearing armor now?" Erza asked

"Because all right just because." Natsu sighed.

Erza frowned at him "I am going to get to the bottom of you Natsu." she said almost threateningly

Natsu shook his head "Wait in the guild and try not to get into any fights."

"What is the job you are doing anyway?" Erza asked again

"Full of questions aren't you," Natsu said as he began to walk away "It a clearing mission in the east forest some of the more dangerous monsters are coming too close to town I am going to drive them away."

"Be careful Natsu," she called out as she waved she turned around to walk into the guild "I will help him." she resolved within herself.

Natsu shook his head as he walked, well she is persistent I will give her that much he thought to himself, now Makarov said he would meet me at the east gate.

Makarov sat on a stump as he waited for the boy Natsu, he looked up at the sky he should be along any minute now.

The rustling of armor caught his ears and he waved the boy over "Natsu, I have a few thing to tell you."

Natsu nodded and fell into step beside Makarov "What is it?"

"Well Porlyusica doesn't like people very much," Makarov decided to lead with "And she despises war even more, so your choice in attire might make her decide not to help you."

Natsu looked down at his armor and nodded, he glowed gold for a few moment's and then the light blinked out, he was left in a button up black shirt left unbuttoned with a white shirt on under that, down to baggy black pants and simple runners.

"Is this better?" Natsu asked

Makarov nodded "Well at least she won't immediately attack you for being so into weaponry."

"I am not into weaponry, I just use it as my style of magic." Natsu retorted

"Whatever the reason, she doesn't care just be respectful and you should be fine." Makarov said.

Natsu nodded "Do you think it will hurt, getting a new eye?"

"Well from Mirajane's analysis we know that the one that was injured shut down completely, so in other words you have one dead eye," Makarov said stroking his chin "So I don't think it will hurt my boy."

Natsu rolled his eyes "Now the real answer?"

"Oh, yeah it is going to sting like fire." Makarov said quickly

Natsu nodded and continued in silence. the eventually got to a small clearing where a pink-haired woman in a long read cloak stood with a broom, upon hearing there approach she looked up at them.

"Ah, so this is the boy you told me about?" The old woman asked

Makarov nodded "Yes the one Rob sent to us."

"Does he know where Rob is now?" She asked again

"He's dead," Natsu answered quickly "He died protecting me and a group of my friends from a magic attack."

The old woman nodded "That sounds like something Rob would do," she looked the boy up and down "all right let me have a look at you."

Natsu stepped forward and pulled the bandage off.

Porlyusica frowned at him for a moment "Even with my abilities this is going to be difficult to heal."

"You can do it though can't you?" Makarov asked

She nodded "Yes, it will take a little while you can go and watch over your guild."

Makarov nodded "Okay, I leave him in your capable hands then."

"Come inside child," Porlyusica gestured to her home "We will see about restoring your sight."

Erza laid on the floor looking up at the roof, she heard someone walk up beside her and she turned her head "Hey Erza," Cana said as she sat down "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Natsu to get back." Erza answered absently

"Oh, smitten by his mysterious tough guy act were you?" Cana laughed and prodded Erza in the ribs.

Erza glared at her "No, something just seems off with him like he has no enjoyment or nothing to live for in life."

Cana shrugged "Well what can you do about that, it's not like you can give him a purpose."

Erza sighed "I know I just want to help him."

"Well you could always try getting him to fall for you," Cana said idly "They say love is great motivation."

"You are not helping me." Erza glanced at the brunette.

"Well technically I didn't come here to help you," Cana replied "Actually I came over here to try and get information about our most mysterious member."

Erza raised one of her eyebrow's at her "What do you mean?"

"Well what is he like?" Cana asked

"Oh, I fell for his mysterious tough guy act was it?" Erza taunted.

"Shut-up," Cana frowned "Come on, did he talk to you about anything?"

Erza shook her head "He doesn't behave that much differently than he does here at the guild."

"That's boring Erza," Cana complained "At least tell me something!"

"He can cook really well," Erza sighed "But he barely spoke at all the whole time I was there."

Cana nodded she turned around "Huh, speak of the devil."

Erza sat up, Natsu stood in the doorway looking around he spotted her and walked over he bent over her and looked down "Come on." he demanded and turned on his heel and walked away.

Erza got up and scrambled after him "Where are we going?" she asked

"I told the master I would help you get situated in the town and teach you about various things you will need to learn to be in the guild." Natsu explained

"So where are we going?" Erza asked again.

Natsu sighed "I am taking you to the house Makarov ordered me to get for you."

Erza squealed in excitement and Natsu winced at the sound "Is it big?" Erza asked excitedly.

"No," Natsu answered "but it is across from mine, so if you need anything you can come ask me for it."

"Why are you helping me so much?" Erza asked

"Don't get the wrong idea," Natsu warned "Makarov told me to make sure you were all right until you can live on your own."

Erza stopped dead and pointed at his face, he stared at her in confusion "Y-your eyes is all better," she stammered in surprise "How?"

"Makarov took me to a healer in the east forest," Natsu answered, she hadn't noticed until just now, she spoke up "But you said you had a job!" Natsu shrugged "It didn't concern you and I knew you would ask more questions, so I lied."

"You shouldn't lie Natsu," Erza scolded "Bad things happen to those that lie."

Is she really scolding me like I am some kind of child "Really, well bad things have already happened to me at this point I don't expect anything else."

Erza growled and grabbed Natsu by the collar "No more lies, just because something bad happened to you does not give you the right to be a bad person," She stormed off ahead of him before turning around "Give me my house key I know the way." he handed it to her and she stormed off again.

Natsu scowled, why did he feel guilty about that it's not like he had done anything that bad he just didn't want to explain himself every time he spoke, he shook his head "Troublesome Girl." he muttered before setting off towards his own home.

**A/N: All right there is chapter 2, I am going to take a break from Dragonfire's Passion for a few days, I know it sucks but I need to take a day to really plan out my next few chapter's I have a few idea's and I am working on it so just hold tight! Regardless I hoped you enjoy this story in the meantime!**


	3. A Promise

**A/N: Okay guys, my roommate demanded I tell you about my day as proof I should just listen to her. so here it is.**

**After a three hour argument I convinced her to let me go and get the food to cook for dinner as I am sick of sitting around, now to wear a shirt I need to take painkillers so I did and set off on my adventure, everything was fine until I was in the elevator on the way back to the apartment when Boom, blackout to the building I am not stuck in the elevator with my neighbor (who happens to be an attractive student from my old classes) so now I am stuck in an elevator with a literal timer on how long I can actually keep my shirt on without putting myself through excruciating pain. Of course as my luck seems to have been lost last week my painkillers start to wear off while I am still stuck quite literally forcing me of take of my shirt after many, following my most awkward conversation in history the door's open and guess who HAD to be standing in it, my girlfriend I am shirtless and standing beside a blushing girl living in the same building as me, I am now single again, so I hope you had fun hearing about my day!**

**Upon going through my day again I am convinced I should just listen to my roommate from now on, she seems to know what she is talking about, I hope this little scenario gave you a laugh as I laugh at it so you should too! Onto the chapter!**

Natsu stood at his door, "Don't turn around Natsu just open the door and walk inside," he recommended to himself, before throwing his hands into the air and walking across the street he banged on Erza's door "Erza are you in there?"

He pressed his ear against the door and heard nothing, he tapped his chin, she said she knew the way home I shouldn't be worried, in fact a shouldn't feel guilty either all I did was keep her out of my business Natsu groaned "Troublesome Girl," he stalked toward the east forest, if she really used to live there I have no doubt that is where she would have gone. "Erza you better accept my bloody apology especially when you make me walk all the way out there."

"Stu-pid-Na-tsu!" Erza said angrily as she punched a tree in a small clearing she had found, she took a few steps back and ran into her next strike, she grabbed her wrist "Didn't hurt at all." she told herself, she fell back heavily on the ground she heard a noise like a snapping tree branch and she looked up as a large white egg rolled off a branch above her she got to her feet quickly and dived for it, catching it in her hands she landed with a loud thud on the ground knocking the wind out of her, she lay on the ground coughing as she sucked in air through her mouth.

She heard the sounds of clapping behind her, she turned around and glared at the boy leaning against the tree a little away from her "Nice catch," he praised she huffed at him and turned her head away, Natsu chuckled "Look I came to say I am sorry for lying I won't do it again."

Erza peered around at him curiously "You promise?"

Natsu placed a hand on his chest and raised his other palm facing her with his fingers outstretched "I swear on everything that I hold dear, I will not lie to you again."

Erza sighed "You better not be joking around."

Natsu shook his head "Would you just accept it already, I walked across the whole town to get here."

Erza looked at her Feet "Sorry for blowing up at you like that."

Natsu smiled, a genuine smile "It's fine, even I go too far sometimes I know better than too tell lies."

Erza had an idea and she smiled mischievously, Natsu raised his eyebrow at her, I don't like that look he thought.

Erza pouted and made her eyes go a large as they could "Natsu will you help me look after this egg?"

Natsu looked down at her, he blushed and looked at the ground "Don't do that."

Erza allowed herself a small smile before quickly going back to the pout, she stepped up to him "Please?"

"I-if you stop looking at me like that." Natsu stammered out

Erza let a victories grin cross her face "You are almost too easy to manipulate."

Natsu glared at her and she shrank away from him "Don't make a habit out of it." he warned.

Erza gulped and nodded "So how do we do this?"

"Beat's me, I don't know anything about hatching eggs." Natsu sighed.

Erza looked up at the sky "It's going to rain soon."

Natsu looked up, the sky was not very cloudy "The day looks okay, but if you say so we had better head back."

Erza nodded and shifted the egg slightly, he looked down at her and smiled again "Here let me." he took the egg of her with his left hand and rested it under his arm.

"Is it heavy for you?" Erza asked

Natsu shook his head "No it isn't."

Erza and Natsu walked in relative silence through town, before Natsu stopped her was looking through a window of a shop "Hey Erza, I have a small errand to run, do you mind taking the egg the rest of the way home?"

Erza shook her head "I don't mind at all," she chirped as she took the egg from him "Don't take too long."

Natsu chuckled and shook his head troublesome girl he thought to himself as he walked into the shop.

Erza walked along happily I wonder what Natsu is buying, she walked along and stopped she looked at Natsu's house and her own, Natsu has more furniture I think the egg deserves to be comfy she thought to herself with a nod and she walked over to Natsu's house he pushed on the door and realized it was locked, she tapped her chin in thought and looked up towards the roof of the house. she noticed the open window on the second floor, if I can get it I should be able to unlock the door from the inside she sat the egg down carefully and walked as far from the wall as she could just sprinted up the wall and threw her hand out, she caught the windowsill barely and slowly pulled herself up she fell through the window head first and rolled along the floor she looked around her I didn't even know he head a second floor she said to herself, before walking downstairs to unlock the front door and get the egg as she got to the bottom of the stairs she heard the lock of the door click and Natsu's stepped inside a small plastic bag in one hand and the egg in the other he looked at her a little surprised "So rather than wait for me for minutes you decided breaking in through the second floor window was a much more sound plan."

Erza bowed her head "Sorry I didn't know how long you were going to be and I."

He raised his hand to stop her "It's fine, would you give me the key I gave you earlier?"

She looked at him confused the nodded handing him her house key, he walked past her and sat on the couch he rested the egg beside him and pulled a few things out of the plastic bag and rested them on the small table in front of him, one being a small silver case Erza looked at it curiously. Natsu raised his eyebrow at her and noticing her curiosity decided to stem her questions there "This is a copy case, it allows me to make copies of items by placing them inside and using a small amount of my magic energy." he explained holding up the silver case.

She nodded and looked at him confused "But what do you need to copy?"

Natsu sighed and pulled out his own house key "This is what I am copying, I am giving you a key as you have no money for furniture and you have practically forced me to look after this egg with you, you can have the spare room across from mine."

Erza frowned "But what about the money you spent on the other house across the street."

Natsu shrugged "I am sure I will find some use of it sooner or later, the other thing is this," Natsu pulled out a small black box he opened it and slid it towards her, inside was a small gold bracelet with a strange looking glass circle on one side there were two arms and a set of numbers going around it "It is called a watch, it lets you tell the time."

Erza pulled it out and examined it in the light she liked the way it shined, she looked at him again "But why are you doing all this?"

Natsu sighed "I want to ask you to join my team."

"What is a team?" Erza asked quizzically

"A team is a group of wizards that do jobs together," Natsu explained "While they don't usually live together until you have money to pay for a place you actually picked out you can stay here, the watch is what I decided to get to show that we are in the same team that and I also have a feeling you are horrible at being on time so I hope this helps you out to arrive to missions on time."

Erza nodded "But why do you want me to join your team?"

Natsu looked up in thought "Well I don't really know I think it is just about time I got a team together, and I would like it if you would join."

"I will gladly join your team Natsu," Erza nodded with a wide smile "I o have a question, do teams go on every single mission together?"

Natsu shook his head "No, sometimes you don't need more than one wizard, other times it can be personal things you don't want your teammates to know about, we are all entitled to our privacy."

Erza nodded "My own personal goal is finding Igneel one day."

Natsu smiled again "That is a good goal."

Natsu picked up the case and opened it, he placed his key inside and closed it shut he closed his eyes and sat still for a few moments before the case started to glow a bright gold, Erza shielded her eyes from it for a moment and then it was gone she blinked a few times and shook her head.

Natsu opened the case and handed her the second key "Here you go, no more breaking in through the window."

Erza nodded and looked at the egg "So what are we going to do about that."

Natsu looked at the egg beside him and sighed, he had not the slightest idea.

**A/N: Okay, there is chapter 3! hope you all enjoyed it!**


	4. Happy the Cat

Natsu glared half lid-idly at anyone who stood in his way many got out of his way, he covered his mouth as he yawned and turned into the bookstore, Why did I ever agree to help that girl he thought to himself glumly she kept me awake all night just so I could come here and get a book on raising eggs, he sighed and walked up to the clerk she looked at him in surprise before asking "What are you looking for?"

"I need a book on hatching eggs," Natsu answered she nodded and turned around walking away she came back with a rather thing book "How much?"

"fifteen hundred jule," she answered "If you don't mind me asking you are Natsu if I am not mistaken."

He nodded handing her the money "I am a big fan of yours."

Natsu sighed "Oh are you thanks."

She smiled at him "Come back soon." she waved.

Natsu shook his head, as he set off half lid-idly warning everyone on front of him to give him a wide berth. He opened the door of his home and walked into where he had left the egg and Erza, she was curled around the right side of the egg he couldn't help but smile at her he took a blanket from the couch and wrapped it around her and the egg, he fell down rather heavily on the left side and finally went to sleep.

"Natsu wake up." Erza shook him lightly, his eyes cracked open and he looked at her in confusion.

"Did something happen?" Natsu asked

Erza shook her head with a smile "Nope, I am just hungry."

Natsu slumped and looked down at his watch, well at least she let me sleep for a few hours it is better than nothing "All right, wait here."

Erza nodded excitedly Natsu ran his hand through his hair and turned on the cold water he cupped his hands and splashed his face with it, he gasped as the cold contacted with his skin and shook his head drying it off with a towel, I am too tired to cook anything substantial so Ramen cups it is he thought to himself filling the kettle.

"Don't worry egg, daddy will take good care of us." Erza said aloud as she pulled the blanket back around herself and the egg.

"So I got a promotion I see," Natsu smirked as he handed her a cup with steam rising out of it, Natsu sat beside the left side of the egg "Did you take a look at the book?"

Erza nodded "It says just to keep the egg warm for a while and then it should hatch."

Natsu nodded and sipped at the broth in his cup.

"You know I wasn't joking your are like a dad now," Erza said suddenly "You better take good care of us."

Natsu chuckled "All right all right I get it."

"I am serious Natsu," Erza warned "You said you wouldn't lie to me anymore remember."

"No actually I promised I wouldn't lie," Natsu corrected with a smile "look I promise to take care of you and whatever hatches out of this thing too."

Erza nodded satisfied "I will look after the egg for awhile if you want to sleep."

Natsu nodded thankfully "Well I doubt I will be able to stay awake much longer anyway, if anyone knocks just wake me up."

Erza nodded "Okay."

Erza watched Natsu while he slept with a sigh, he looked so peaceful like nothing had ever gone wrong in his life, she got bored of sitting still and decided to go explore the house if the door opened she would hear it so no one was going to break in that way, she was looking around up stairs she checked out the spare room that was now hers it wasn't very large, but the bed looked comfortable and it had a few closets, she walked down a hallway and opened another door it led in to a sort of storage room, inside a there were a few racks of various weapons, she looked at them for a little while, various sizes of swords and axes and other armaments, she walked to the next room and opened the door, she looked inside in this one there were a few sets or armor, she walked inside and turned the light on "This must be the stuff he reequips into." She said aloud.

She noticed a black cloak and walked over to and admired it, the two swords crossed over is back she reached out and touched the fabric, it as soft what kind of armor is this she thought to herself as she pulled the cloak off, revealing the rest of the set, the black chest plate, lined with silver was the first thing she saw she tapped on it with her knuckle and it made and it clanked, she took the helmet off and placed it on her head it darkened her vision and she took up a stance like she was holding an invisible sword.

"I had a feeling you would have the urge to explore," Natsu said from the door, she stiffened and pulled the helmet off quickly setting it back down "I call that one black wing."

"I am sorry for touching it I shouldn't have." she stopped as Natsu raised his hand with a smile.

"It's fine you said you wanted to see my magic right, well this is it all the rooms along this hallway are for storage I only have these three sets of magic armor at the moment but I hope I will get more over the next few years," Natsu explained "The one you are looking at I just said is black wing, it amplifies the power of my attacks."

Erza looked back at it, it didn't seem special just a large set of armor with a silver trim, the shoulder guards had crosses affixed on them but other than that is was mostly standard.

"The one in the middle is the most powerful set I have currently I call it heaven's wheel," Natsu said gesturing to the set in the centre "It allows me to summon multiple swords and launch them at my opponents it is useful when fighting groups."

Erza examined it, it was quite a bit bulkier than the black wing set, The shoulder pieces curved in the shape of waves going outward, in fact the whole armor seemed like separate pieces of armor curved in various ways to make up the whole set, the helmet was helmet was the most intriguing part, it looked like a piece of metal to cover the back of one's head and do nothing for the face, other than a odd blushing looking glass covering it.

Natsu smirked as she stepped forward to get a better look, he walked past her and put the helmet on his head, the front glowed for a moment before Erza heard the sound of metal clashing together when she could see again, Natsu's eyes glowed gold and a metal faceplate had covered his face from blue "This is what the helmet looks like on." Natsu said his voice slightly muffled by the mast, he pulled the helmet off, he turned around and replaced the helmet.

He pointed across to the last set "That one is my strongest defensive set I have, it's called Adamantine," Natsu explained "When those two shields are put together there are very few forces that can break through it."

Erza looked at the bulky set of armor, The large silver shields on each arm certainly looked strong, the rest of the armor looked tough too, she nodded and smiled at him "This is very impressive Natsu."

Natsu smiled and scratched the back of his head "Yeah, well I still haven't see your magic you know."

Erza smiled "Well a little mystery is good you know, let's go the guild hall Natsu."

Natsu looked at her a little confused "How do you switch topics so fast?"

Erza shrugged "I just do, come on let's go show off the egg we found."

Natsu shook his head "Okay, let's go I need to ask the Master for a few days off anyway."

Erza nodded and skipped down the hallway and Natsu shook his head again "I'll be waiting outside for you slow poke!" he heard her call out.

Natsu smirked and walked down the stairs, he closed and locked the door behind him "Why are you so slow?" Erza demanded

"I just don't see a need to run, we have plenty of time to get to the guild hall," Natsu answered "Besides it pays to have patience you know."

Erza glared at him "I can be patient if I want to!"

"Okay, that's not what I meant by it at all," Natsu said simply "Although as far as that goes somehow you being patent is not something I can picture."

"I will prove it too you, I will walk at your pace all the way to the guild." Erza retorted

"That's not really patience but if you can do that then I will believe you anyway," Natsu smiled and shook his head "Shall we go?"

Erza nodded Natsu fell into step beside her and the two walked in silence both thinking very separate thoughts.

I can't wait to see the look on Gray's face when I show him this egg, Erza smiled to herself at the small victory she was going to get over the black haired bot.

Why am I making so many promises to this girl, now I am going to have to take care of her and whatever comes out of that egg I can always hope it isn't a high maintenance animal but it came from the east forest so I doubt it, he glanced over at the now smiling Erza, Troublesome girl he thought.

When they arrived out the front of the guild Erza danced from foot to foot looking at Natsu, "Go ahead, he said you have proved your version of patience."

She smiled and bolted through the door, she held the egg above her head like a trophy and waved it around a little bit Natsu walked in behind her.

"Hey where is the perverted popsicle?" Erza asked looking around

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Gray roared running out from behind one of the tables, Natsu watched as Gray raised his hand to hit Erza who had no way to defend herself as she had the egg, Natsu dashed forward and caught Gray by the wrist he twisted it around and tossed him against the far wall.

"Attacking someone who can't defend themselves or fight back is unbecoming of a fairy tail wizard Gray," Natsu warned "Do not do that again."

Natsu heard a few hushed whispers "Did he just save Erza, does he like her or something?"

Natsu straightened his back and walked up to Laxus "Hey, is the master in?" he asked

Laxus didn't look at him "He is in his office Cyclops now leave me alone."

"Hey Laxus," Natsu looked up the blonde, when he finally turned his head to look down Natsu jumped and hit him in the face with the top of his head "Stop with the stupid nickname, I have both my eyes now."

Laxus held his nose and growled at the boy before storming off, Natsu turned on his heel and walked into the masters office.

"Ah, Natsu ho is the eye?" Makarov asked from behind the desk

Natsu nodded "It's fine, I came here to ask for a few days off."

Makarov raised his eyebrow "Oh, you taking time off, did I slip into some kind of parallel universe or something?"

Natsu shook his head "No, I just made a promise that is all and I won't be taking any jobs for a few days."

Makarov was intrigued "Has our resident Dragon slayer gotten to you?" he asked with his eyebrow raised, he took note of Natsu's small shift.

"No," Natsu answered "I am just helping her out."

Makarov smiled "Of course you can have a few days off, you have worked harder than anyone here."

Natsu smiled "Thank you." he turned to leave but the Master stopped him.

"Was that a smile," Makarov asked turning Natsu around, "Smiling suit's you Natsu."

Natsu raised his eyebrow at him "I am not that gloomy."

Makarov chuckled "Oh, boy you have been in this guild almost a year the most time you have spent with any other member is this Erza girl and this is the first time I have seen you smile, you really are that gloomy."

Natsu stared at him "I never really thought about it like that."

Makarov shook his head "Well now you know how everybody saw you this past year."

Natsu shook his head "Can I go now?"

Makarov nodded and Natsu left the room.

Natsu looked at the small crowd that had gathered around where Erza had been standing, if the egg was hatching he thought some of the guys would be there no this is something else he thought to himself as he leaned against the wall and waited for a few moments.

He walked over and split the group up a bit, Erza sat down next the egg with Lisanna and everyone else was just watching it intently, he noticed Elfman beside him and he nudged him "What's going on?"

"The egg is hatching, well at least we think it is," Elfman answered "It cracked a little while ago, so now we are waiting to see what it is."

Natsu nodded, so he had been wrong from where he was standing he couldn't see Elfman or gray, who stood opposite him rubbing the large bruise on his head, serves him right for attacking Erza, Natsu thought and stopped wait I would have intervened if it was anyone else, so why did I think of Erza specifically, he shook his head Troublesome girl.

The egg jumped again and the crack grew larger, Erza was starting to get irritated "Just come out already!" she exclaimed.

Natsu looked at her and chuckled "You are certainly the embodiment of patience." he taunted.

"Shut up!" Erza snapped at him.

He shook his head again as the egg shook, and split in half a small blue cat lay in one half of it with wings "It's a blue cat?" Natsu looked down in disbelief and blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Erza picked it up and hugged it "HE is so cuuuute!"

Lisanna looked around "Heh, everyone is so happy all of a sudden he is like a blue ball of happiness."

"Happiness huh," Erza said looking down at the cat "Well then I will name him Happy!"

Natsu just smiled and shook his head, only Erza would name a cat Happy.

**A/N: And so Happy is here! Now next chapter is going to be a time skip so my characters will be a few year's older!**


	5. Another Successful Mission

"Another successful mission," Makarov commented looking down at a piece of paper "Natsu and Erza do make one strong team."

"Mhm, yeah will after 2 years of working together they have certainly completed the most missions of any team in my recent memory."

"Yeah, add to that the year it took Natsu to teach Erza the ins and outs of living in the town," Makarov nodded "They know each other's personal habits too."

"They are so cute together." Mirajane smiled.

Makarov chuckled "They are not together remember Mira, they both make that expressly clear."

Mirajane gave him a sidelong glance "I have a nose for these things Master you will see."

Natsu sat with his legs crossed over the table looking out the window on the second floor, Erza had heard a rumor about someone claimed to be Salamander in Hargeon and had rushed off assuming it was Igneel, Natsu shook his head as much as he tried he couldn't clear his mind of the red-headed dragon slayer he had grown up with. he sighed I need to take a job, he thought vaulting the railing of the second floor and landing deftly in front of the request board, he looked at it for a few moments, fight a giant beast terrorizing a village, well that's as good as any he took the note down and walked over to the master's office all he had to do was tell them he was going on a job, he heard Mirajane laugh inside and he stopped and against his better judgment her pressed his ear against the door. the voices were muffled but he could hear them.

"Oh come on master a blind person could see they like each other, it is probably love," Mirajane argued "Why can't we meddle in a guild member's life just this once."

"No Mira," Makarov stopped "Come in!" he called out.

Natsu hung his head he should have known better he opened the door, he wondered who they were talking about for a moment "Um, I'd like to take this job." Natsu said handing Makarov the paper.

"Oh, is Erza not with you?" Makarov asked surprised

Natsu shook his head "No, she heard some rumors about a Salamander in Hargeon and she rushed off."

Makarov chuckled "That girl is quite fool-hardy to think a dragon is going to be wondering around a port town."

Natsu nodded "Yeah, she is, but anyway can I take the job I should be back in a few days."

Makarov nodded I will contact the client, you can set off whenever you are ready.

Natsu smiled and nodded as he left the room.

Mirajane looked at the master with a little hope in her eyes.

Makarov sighed and looked at her "I think this time you are right Mira, a little meddling might do them some good."

Mirajane clapped her hands together excitedly "Just leave everything to me Master!"

Erza sneezed and rubbed her nose.

"They say you only sneeze when someone talk's about you." Happy chirped from beside her.

"Oh please that's just superstition," Erza said looking out the window "So this is Hargeon."

"Aye, sir!" Happy chirped again.

Erza sighed and got to her feet "Wakaba said the Salamander was here."

"Aye, but why would Igneel come to this dump," Happy said suspiciously "On second thought if a dragon was in town, don't you think people would be worried."

Erza frowned at Happy "Of course there is no dragon here, Happy you are talking to the real Salamander whoever is here is an imposter I am going to have a few words with him."

Happy nodded in understanding "That guy doesn't stand a chance against you Erza."

She smiled at him and the two set off about town, a few girls knocked into her as they run, she heard them say Salamander is in the centre of town as she took off after them. She stopped a small distance away from the group of woman and rolled her eyes.

She stalked her way through the crowd of people and stared at the man in the centre, he had dark hair she couldn't make out the color and a small tattoo above his eye, the cloak covered his left arm and he looked at her with a wide smile "So are you another fan, of Salamander."

Erza crossed her arms "No, I Am Salamander," she said warningly, the man's jaw dropped as he stared at her "Now you claim to be the Fairy Tail wizard Salamander, where is your guild insignia?"

He staggered back a few feet Erza pulled her cloak of her body and let it get taken by the wing revealing a red Fairy Tail mark on her right arm "I am the real Salamander," She announced loudly looking at all the women around her before pointed towards the man "this man is an imposter and a liar using a charm spell."

The woman around the pair seemed to start snapping out of their little trances, many of the eyes darkened.

"W-wait ladies I can explain." The man started to back away from the crowd as the woman converged on him, there was a bit of shouting, Erza sighed and leaned her head against the wall of a building as she waited.

"Thanks for saving me," Erza opened her eyes and looked at the small blonde girl beside her "You made the whole group aware of his charm spell, now they are all their own people again."

"Don't mention it." Erza said simply

Erza noticed the crowd of women had dispersed making it much quieter, the blonde girl bent down in front of her Erza stood up "Oh, you are still here is there something you need?"

"I wanted to buy you lunch, if you are hungry as a thank you." the girl stated simply.

Erza stomach growled and she nodded in acceptance "Oh, I am Erza." she introduced and held out her hand.

"Lucy," the girl answered shaking her hand "Come on."

Not long after Erza, Happy and Lucy sat at a table eating.

"So you are in Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked excitedly

Erza nodded "Wait, let me guess you are a wizard and you have always wanted to join Fairy Tail."

Lucy nodded "You get asked that often huh?"

Erza shook her head "No, I can sense your magic energy and you have your gate key's on your belt so I know you are a celestial wizard."

"Oh, well I can't ask you to get me into the guild or anything." Lucy said.

Erza chuckled "You are not very good at manipulating people or looking sad, tell you what pay for lunch and you can come back to the guild with me I can't guarantee you a spot in the guild but you never know Makarov might let you join."

"Really?" Lucy asked hopefully "You are being serious?"

"Yeah some human company on the trip home will be nice," Erza answered looking at Happy "And besides I owe you for lunch, we will just call it even."

Lucy nodded excitedly "Okay we are even."

Erza rubbed at her temples, is this what Natsu feels like with me around?

Natsu trudged along toward the village he was supposed to save, he kept waiting for Erza to jump on his back and complain that her legs were sore or for her to do something at all then he would remember she wasn't there he shook his head again I need to focus on this job he thought determined to push Erza out of his mind. Natsu heard something heavy coming towards him and he pulled his sword free from his back eyeing the forest around him, with a loud Roar a large beast broke through the tree's unto the road charging towards him, he crossed his sword in front of him and braced, the horn of the beast collided with his blade and he slid back a few feet before stopping, the beast bucked it's head towards him and he was forced to jump away, he flicked the sword out to his left and ran around to the right the beast watched him intently is was large bulky looking at its hide he could tell it was tough, his eyes narrowed and he spotted his opening, it's left hind legged buckled slightly every time it moved if he cut get a clean cut on it dispatching the beast would not be difficult. He scanned through his mind for options, he had an idea he slid to a stop and braced himself again, the animal snorted and ran it's leg along the ground preparing to charge him again, the large horn on its head was the focus on Natsu's eyes if that thing hit's me I may as well be mincemeat, the animal charged forward and Natsu closed his eyes "Requip!" he glowed gold for a moment and he felt the weight of the beast against the flat of his blade he slid back again before stopping, he smirked as his black wing armor set in, he brought the blade across and forced the monster to put more weight on its injured leg, it toppled to the left and he jumped onto its belly, he thrust his sword forward through the bottom of the beasts head and out the top, it thrashed for a moment then went still. Natsu fell back heavily panting he summoned a large chain, it was likely this was the beast he was hired to kill if not he was sure he would get something, this thing could feed a village for a week with the amount of meat on it. he Wrapped the chains around his sword and pulled it over his shoulder dragging the thing along behind him. He arrived to a cheering village and he smirked well at least I don't need to do anything else he thought happily. he felt his leg give out and he fell to his knee heavily, his armor disappeared and he was kneeling in his normal clothing.

"Are you alright my boy?" an elderly village member walked up to him concerned.

Natsu nodded "I just overdid it, I will be fine in a little while I just need to rest."

The old man nodded and gestured to a large building with a dotted with window's.

"That is out inn you will be able to find a room there to recuperate, then I imagine you want to set out for home?" He asked

Natsu nodded "Yes, that beast was much stronger than I had anticipated to tire me out like this, blocking it took more energy than I expected it would."

"Mm, the mark of a humble man is to admit he own missteps," The old man nodded "You seem to be wiser than most young wizards."

Natsu smiled "I am no wiser than any other wizard my age, my life is just one of more downs than ups."

The old man gave him a knowing smile and moved away from him, Natsu shook his head and walked into the inn "I need a room for the night." he said to the round innkeeper, he gave him a smile "please pick any room you want it is the least I can do for the villages savior."

"I am no savior I was paid to kill an beast causing your village problems." Natsu responded.

"Please I insist," the innkeeper replied with a smile "if it is really important to you, I can ask you a favor in the morning after I give it some more thought is this okay with you?"

Natsu thought about it for a moment before nodding this man was adamant he didn't need to pay and he would feel bad if he didn't give him anything he took one of the numbered room keys and walked up the stairs he opened the door to room 7 and walked inside he looked outside "Hm, when did it start raining?" he wondered aloud before shrugging and laying down on the bed, sleep overtook him quickly.

**A/N: Haha, well many of you can probably guess who is going to be joining Natsu in the next chapter, as you can see I am changing quite a few things you will just have to wait and see how much exactly!**


	6. The road home

**A/N: I am having a lot of fun with this fiction and I am glad you guys like it!**

Natsu opened his eyes and yawned he turned his head and looked out the window, "Hm is it still raining?" he got up and walked to the window he frowned he could sense minute amounts of magic energy in each droplet is there another wizard here he thought to himself, no this energy is uncontrolled whoever is doing this doesn't know how to control it he thought about the innkeepers favor is this what he was talking about, he opened the door and walked downstairs he greeted the innkeeper who turned to him with a large smile.

"Is there another Wizard in this building?" Natsu demanded

The innkeeper looked at him in surprise "How did you find out?"

"I can sense the magic energy in the rain outside, whoever is making it doesn't know how to control it am I correct?" Natsu asked

The innkeeper nodded and Natsu continued "I am assuming you want me to teach this person?"

The man nodded again and Natsu looked down for a moment "I will teach her how to control the rain, but beyond that my knowledge of water magic is minimal at best."

The innkeeper smiled "Please follow me." The man walked past him and Natsu complied.

The two walked to the top floor and the man knocked on the door in front of him, Natsu could barely here the voice but as the man in front of him opened the door he assumed they were permitted to enter.

"This is Juvia, the first magic user to be born in this village in almost 20 years, we have no one to teach her and that is why we requested a wizard the beast was a problem but there are hundreds of them in the forest we hunt them for food out main predicament is we need someone to teach her." The innkeeper explained and Natsu nodded in understanding

He walked into the room and sat in front of the blue haired girl and he smiled at her "Hello Juvia, my name is Natsu I am from Fairy Tail and it is nice to meet you."

"Are you here to take me to your guild?" Juvia her voice incredibly flat.

Natsu shook his head "No, I am here to help you."

"How can you help me," Juvia spat "No one in this village can help me."

Natsu heard the door close behind him "I am not from this village Juvia, I am from Magnolia and I am a wizard like you."

"You are not like me you wear armor, if you really used magic you wouldn't need it," Juvia stared at him unblinkingly "No one is like me."

Natsu shook his head "I use a different magic than you," he summoned one of his swords and pulled it from the air "See, my armor is a conduit for my magic kind of like a second skin." he smiled at her.

She had no reaction.

"There are many water wizards like you Juvia," Natsu continued "You power is just unrefined you don't know how to turn off the rain do you?"

Juvia shook her head.

Natsu stood up "Come on then let's go outside you are not going to learn how to control it in here."

Juvia raised an eyebrow at him "But won't you get wet, I do not wish to make you uncomfortable."

Natsu shrugged "It cannot be helped, I told the man who run's this building I would teach you how to control the rain as payment as he wouldn't accept my money."

They stepped outside and Natsu pulled the hood of his cloak up, he walked to the centre of the street and beckoned for Juvia to follow him, she watched her as she walked towards him, as he expected the water glanced around her so she didn't get wet at all.

"Why are you shielding yourself from the rain?" Natsu called out

Juvia looked at him surprised "I do not know how I am doing it."

Natsu nodded and pointed towards the sky, she looked up and saw nothing but gray clouds "You are making those clouds, you are pulling water vapor together using your magic, then the rain falls and recollect it and put it back into the clouds making an endless cycle," Natsu explained

Juvia tilted her head as she looked at him "So how do I stop it?"

"Water in essence is flow," Natsu answered "What you are doing is fighting that flow, stop fighting it Juvia."

Juvia nodded and took a deep breath, Natsu looked up at the sky and smiled he flicked his hood back "Well done Juvia."

Her eyes snapped open and she looked around her "It was as easy as that?"

Natsu nodded "Magic is not the difficulty the difficulty is created in your own mind, we all create obstacles for ourselves some of us just need a little push."

Juvia smiled "So what are your obstacles Natsu?"

Natsu smirked "My obstacles are out of reach." was all he said,

"So what now?" Juvia asked

"You are welcome to come to the guild with me," Natsu said tilting his head "As I said we have many skilled magic users of all different kinds you may find a teacher or you could teach yourself, controlling water is not the most difficult form of magic and everyone tends to lean towards their own styles."

Juvia nodded "I wouldn't mind having a look at the guild."

Natsu nodded "We can leave as soon as you are ready."

Juvia bolted back inside the inn and Natsu chuckled, I really thought it would be more difficult than that I guess she is just talented he thought to himself looking up, the sun had started coming through, he requipped to his standard armor with his sword slung across his back he looked around and the as he turned left he was met with the face of the old man from yesterday, he stumbled back slightly.

"Oh, I am sorry I did not mean to startle you," the old man said quickly "I see you taught Juvia to control her rain."

Natsu shook his head "I barely did anything, she is just goof at letting go I guess."

The old man nodded "Hm, well we have a little present for you."

Natsu raised an eyebrow and followed the old man's point, he saw the horn of the animal he had killed the day before it had a few large gems affixed in the sides and was lined with various other stones and things. Natsu sighed what did these people think he was going to with that "Thank you for the gift." he said kindly, maybe we can hang it up in the guild hall or something.

Juvia tapped him on the shoulder "I am ready to go." she said excitedly.

Natsu nodded, he picked the horn up and held it above his head he tested it a few times by bending his elbow and pushing it back above him, it was heavy but he was confident he could carry it back to the guild.

Juvia looked at him in shock "You can really carry it that easily?"

Natsu turned his head to look at her "Well it's not easy, but I can make it back to the guild at least."

Juvia nodded and the two set off.

Erza sat with her head flattened on the table in front of her with a groan "I finally know how Natsu's feels with me around, ugh If I am this annoying no wonder he left before I got back."

"That's not true Erza," Mirajane smiled at her as she lifted her head "He left to try and get his mind of you."

Erza blushed slightly "Why would he do that?"

Mirajane shrugged "It's all in the eyes, he was worried about you so he left to try and focus on something else."

"Is that so?" Erza chuckled

Mirajane nodded "What's so funny?"

"So this is another one of those, last time who was it Gray and Levy, if I remember correctly." Erza laughed

Mirajane's eyes narrowed at her "For your information it was Gray and Cana and if you turn around you will see why I said it."

Erza turned her head, Cana seemed to have passed out drunk and Gray had caught her Erza slumped "Erza has passed out from alcohol Mira, you know what she is like she is determined to beat the master in a drinking contest."

Mirajane blinked at her "That reminds me your birthday is coming up soon isn't it?"

"How does someone passing out from alcohol abuse remind you about my birthday?" Erza asked shooting a questioning look at Mirajane.

She shrugged "That wasn't it, it just occurred to me."

"Yes, it's my birthday tomorrow." Erza answered absently

Mirajane seemed to stiffen, oh I don't have very long then she thought quickly.

Erza sighed "How long do you think until Natsu gets back?"

"It wasn't very far away," Mirajane answered "He should be back soon, why are you worried about him Erza?"

Erza shook her head "No I need to apologize to him for all these years of irritating him, it has occurred to me what it feels like recently."

Mirajane rolled her eyes "If you really irritated him that much why would he keep you around?"

Erza opened her mouth but closed again as she had no good reason.

"And you shouldn't be so hard on Lucy, you are the only one she knows in the guild and I seem to remember you doing the same thing to Natsu on your first day, in fact you lived with him for a year!" Mirajane exclaimed

Erza nodded "All right all right, I won't be so hard on her." she stood up and began to walk away before Mirajane called out, she turned around.

"Where are you going?" Mirajane asked

Erza thought for a moment "Home." she said flatly before continuing out.

"Natsu I can't walk anymore I need a break." Juvia complained

Natsu looked around and saw a bar for wizards, maybe I can pick up on a few things while I wait, he dropped the horn with a loud crash and gestured for Juvia to follow him inside. Natsu walked to the bar and sat down, Juvia followed and sat down beside him looking around shyly.

"Relax, everyone here is a wizard and no one is going to hurt you, it is just a rest stop basically." Natsu explained.

He tuned out most of the conversations and focused his hearing around a few tables he had seen with a few suspicious characters sitting at it, something caught his ear "So you got the Lullaby for Erigor?"

Natsu turned his head three members of a guild sat a little away from him, he looked at Juvia "Stay here." he told her and she nodded before Natsu seemed to just disappear.

"You gentlemen wouldn't happen to be talking about Erigor the reaper, I owe that old man a drink," Natsu said with a smile and a cheery tone "Oh, and Lullaby the death flute huh I wouldn't bother with that the thing is impossible to unseal."

"Oh, Yeah well what about this you Fairy Tail Fly." a man in a white jacket stood up and waved a small wooden flute with a skull on it in front of Natsu's face and Natsu let an almost sinister grin cross his face.

Natsu grabbed the flute in his hand and squeezed the flute splintered, the men backed away from him "So you three are members of the dark Guild Eisenwald."

Natsu cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck as the three stood up and faced him "It is still three against one!"

"Just the way I like it," Natsu growled "Nice and easy."

"Just try it!" the man in the white yelled, Natsu watched a few shadows rush towards him and he smirked, before practically blinking out of the way he charged forward toward the man and landed a heavy blow to his stomach the man doubled over and coughed Natsu followed it up with a elbow to the back of the head, before turning to the other two, the both turned to run from him and he caught them by the collar's, he hit their heads together to knock them out, he turned to the barman "Call the military and have these guys locked up." he said quickly

The barmen nodded and moved to his phone, Natsu turned to Juvia "You ready to go I would like to make it home by the end of today."

Juvia nodded and ran up to him "You are really strong," she praised with a smile "Are all the wizards in Fairy Tail like you?"

Natsu thought about it for a moment "Well most of them, we aren't called Fiore's top guild for nothing." he smiled.

"Oh, I was meaning to ask you why are you in such a hurry to get back?" Juvia asked

"It is one of my oldest friends birthday tomorrow I can't miss it." Natsu smiled as he hoisted the horn above his head again.

"Is it a girl?" Juvia asked curiously

Natsu nodded and peered at her "Why is that important?"

Juvia smiled "You like her."

Natsu blushed slightly "N-no I don't you don't even know her at all how would you know how I feel about her?"

"So you admit you do have feelings for her!" Juvia exclaimed victoriously

Natsu glared at her "Shut up."

She did as he was told and walked along staring at her feet "Have you tried telling her?"

Natsu shook his head.

"Are you going to?"

Natsu shook his head again.

Juvia glared up at him "You had better be joking!"

Natsu was surprise at her sudden outburst and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow

"You are strong and when you aren't being all angry and mysterious you are actually really nice," Juvia snapped "In fact I think any girl would be lucky to have you."

Natsu sighed "You are not going to let this go until I agree to tell her are you?"

"If you don't tell her I will do it myself." Juvia said sternly

Natsu grumbled and picked up his pace, why do I manage to find all the Troublesome girls.

**A/N: Mirajane's evil plan is working, haha next chapter is going to be fun to write for me and I hope you enjoy it and this one!**


	7. Best Laid Plans

"What do you mean he shattered it?!" A man with white hair and a scythe slung across his back demanded

"That's just is my lord Erigor he must have overheard us," Kageyama bowed low "He took the flute and broke it right before our eyes."

Erigor Fumed "Who was this insect?"

"By his look's I would say he was Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail." Kageyama answered

"We are going to destroy everything closest to him, people will know the name Eisenwald and tremble at the mention of our name!" Erigor cackled manically.

Erza fell back on her bed heavily with a sigh, she heard a few small steps before she felt a weight on her shoulder's she frowned and opened her eyes in annoyance she looked up at Levy who stared down at her.

"Look Erza you are my roommate and this is all fine, but if you sigh again I am going to go insane," Levy stated flatly "Why are you here anyway, I would have thought you would be going on another mission by now."

"Natsu took off on a solo-mission when I left for Hargeon," Erza explained "I am waiting for him to get back and it's my birthday tomorrow so it is unlikely we are going on a job, I am just so bored."

"Oh, yay I love birthday parties." Levy jumped excitedly

Erza groaned as Levy grabbed her arm "Come on we are going shopping you aren't going to your own party like that."

Erza looked down at her clothes "What wrong with the way I look?"

"You are never going to get Natsu's attention looking like that," Levy said as she dragged Erza behind her "So let's go!"

"I regret telling you that now." Erza said exasperated

Levy gave her a wide smile "Ah, but this is why you love me," she exclaimed "Don't worry I will get you into something that turns heads."

"I don't want to turn head's Levy," Erza defended before Levy cut her off.

"Just trust me, jealousy is a weapon girls have used since the beginning of time alright?" Levy gave her a mischievous smile.

"As if Natsu is going to get jealous because guys are looking at me," Erza retorted "You don't know him very well."

Levy shrugged "Have a little faith."

Natsu sneezed and rubbed at his nose

Juvia giggled "Bless you."

"What's funny about that?" Natsu asked raising he eyebrow at her.

"The elder at out village said that you sneeze when someone else is talking about you." Juvia said with a smile.

Natsu shook his head "I still don't see what's caused you to laugh."

Juvia shrugged and Natsu peered at her and shook his head.

"What's it like being in a guild?" Juvia asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Like a being in a family." Natsu answered simply.

Juvia nodded "And who do you think is the strongest in the guild?"

Natsu rubbed his chin with his finger for a moment "Well as far as strongest member's the three S-class wizards myself, Mystagan and Laxus we are considered the strongest but of the three of us I have only seen Laxus fight I cannot speak for Mystagan but to make S-class he is obviously powerful."

Juvia nodded "So can you beat Laxus?"

Natsu thought for a moment "We have never fought, but I think I could."

"Are there any girls in the S-class?" Juvia asked

Natsu shook his head "No, while I think there are some who could be at this point none of them are actually there yet."

"Do you think I could make S-class someday?" Juvia asked excitedly

Natsu nodded "Sure, if you work hard to get a handle on that magic I don't see why you couldn't."

Juvia nodded and ran in front of him she pointed at him with a large smile "One day I am going to be stronger than you!"

Natsu smiled "You sure about that I am not going to let you beat me easily."

Juvia nodded with fierce determination "Yeah I am going to surpass you and beat you!"

"I will hold you to that." Natsu said walking past her.

"Hey Natsu," Juvia asked "How much farther?"

"You didn't notice," Natsu asked gesturing ahead of them "We are about to walk into Magnolia surely you're not that absentminded."

Juvia glared at him "No, I just got caught up in talking to you."

"Yeah well," Natsu smirked "Welcome to Magnolia."

Natsu opened the door to the guild hall, people were bustling about setting tables and clearing room he spotted Mirajane in the centre of the room directing people about.

"At least tell me you told Erza about her party this time," Natsu called out "Remember last year in the surprise party, I would rather not get burnt again."

"Oh, Natsu glad to see you back!" Mirajane called out happily ignoring his comments.

"I told Levy about it, she is going to tell Erza." Mirajane said quickly

Natsu blinked and looked up "Oh, right this is Juvia, she wants to join Fairy Tail."

Mirajane looked the girl up and down Natsu watched her for a moment before speaking "I leave her in your capable hands, I am off to prepare myself." he flourished his hand in a mocking bow and turned on his heel.

Mirajane glared at his back as the door closed before turning back to the girl "Well done, he seems very cheery."

Juvia smiled wickedly "Well it's not like I got nothing out of it."

"So he taught you how to turn off the rain," Mirajane chuckled and patted the girl on the head "Come with me, we will give you your insignia."

Juvia nodded excitedly "Who is the party for?"

"Erza Dragneel." Mirajane answered absently

"That's who he likes?!" Juvia exclaimed

"Hm, oh how do you know that?" Mirajane looked at the girl quizzically

"He told me," Juvia answered "Wait are you trying to get them together in this party?"

Mirajane winked and put a finger on her lips "Don't tell anybody I will let you help."

Juvia's eyes sparkled mischievously and she nodded.

Natsu sighed "I wonder how many people Mirajane has in on her plan," he thought aloud "she certainly is not one for stealth."

Natsu requipped to his casual clothes and stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked home, Natsu thought out the last few days, so she gave Wakaba the rumor to get Erza to leave then expected me to take a job which I did and now she is planning a huge party, it is likely Levy is in on it and is attempting to keep Erza distracted until tomorrow for some kind of big reveal, then she will try to make me jealous of someone to the point where I declare my feelings and we run off happily ever after, I am not missing anything here am I Natsu thought to himself he looked to his left and a small glint caught his eye and he stopped, well I still need to buy Erza a gift whether Mirajane is plotting or not I will play the fool for now. he opened the door to the shop and walked inside.

Erza glared dagger's at Levy who stood in front of her smiling "This is pointless." Erza groaned.

Levy shook her head "No, you listen to me pointless is pacing around your room doing nothing," she continued "And besides it is your party you need to look nice."

"That's another thing I didn't ask for a party," Erza snapped "I don't even want one."

"Just imagine it," Levy said throwing her hand out in the air dramatically "You looking all beautiful."

Erza cut her off "Don't even go there, you have been reading romance again haven't you."

"Well a little," Levy admitted "But that's not the point!"

"There is no point," Erza retorted "this is a waste of time."

"Oh, please Mira's plan is foolproof even you can't screw it up." Levy said flatly.

"I knew it," Erza exclaimed victoriously "Mira is meddling again, if I can figure it out then Natsu probably already knows her whole plan."

Levy nodded and almost sinister smile crossed her face "No doubt he does, but even he isn't prepared this time."

Erza gulped "I don't like the sound of that."

**A/N: I am going to cut it here because the party is going to be a whole other chapter, I hope you all like it!**


	8. Revenge

"Is that him?" three figures stood watching a boy walk down the street.

"Yeah he is the one that attacked us." Kageyama answered

"Well let's just wait and see what happens." one of the said evilly.

Natsu walked along with his jacket slung over his shoulder, despite himself he was excited and he found himself entertaining the idea that Mirajane's plan actually worked, well it is high time for one of them to be successful he thought with a small chuckle.

He took a deep breath and pushed opened the door to the guild hall he slid his gift onto the table among the rest and looked around, he spotted Mirajane and walked over to her.

"You outdid yourself this time Mira," Natsu said with a smile "So how do you know Juvia?"

Mirajane frowned at him "I don't know her."

"Mira you forgot to introduce yourself earlier today," Natsu reprimanded "You only do that with people you have met before."

Mirajane smiled almost evilly "Well nothing get's by you Natsu."

Natsu looked at her in amusement and shook his head and walked across the room pulling out a chair and sat down and rocked backwards, he frowned usually Mirajane would try to keep up her innocence for longer than that, did she expect me to catch on and if so what is she really planning, great now I have no idea what is going on, there is always the possibility she isn't trying anything Natsu shook his head no Mirajane was definitely doing something.

"You know if you keep frowning like that you are going to get wrinkles in your forehead," Natsu started and rocked back slightly too much the chair fell out and he landed heavily on the ground, he coughed "You really are a klutz."

Natsu looked up and the red-headed dragon slayer in annoyance "Would you stop sneaking up on me like that!" he snapped.

She stared down at him and smiled "Oh, that's how you treat a friend on her birthday." she pouted and looked down at him.

Natsu screwed up his face in an effort to resist the urge to apologize immediately, he gritted his teeth she had only gotten better at that face he had never been able to beat her at manipulation it was just that one face he threw his hand up "I'm sorry."

She smiled widely "Still as easy as ever."

Natsu grumbled as he picked himself up "So Levy forced you into another makeover I see."

Erza grumbled and sat down across from him "Yeah, as usual Mirajane's plotting something that I can't figure it out."

Natsu gave her a small look-over when he thought she was distracted "You look nice though." he admitted.

She blushed "Well you don't look so bad yourself."

Natsu smiled and scratched the back of his head "So you picked up on Mira this time too."

Erza nodded "Although it's wired it's like they wanted me to pick up on it."

"Yeah, it was the same for me." Natsu nodded

"What do you want to do?" Erza asked mischievously

Natsu grinned "Judging by the way the tables are set out, they are going to try and get us to dance, I have a little idea."

Erza's grin widened "I think I know what you have in mind."

Natsu nodded "We are going to trick the tricksters." he said holding out his fist.

She bumped it with a large smile "Well sense it's your plan, I will let you lead this time."

"A gentlemen allows a lady to maintain her fiction." Natsu taunted

Erza rolled her eyes "I heard you recruited another member on your last job."

Natsu nodded "Yeah, a water wizard named Juvia."

Erza looked at him "So, what's up?"

"She is another piece of Mirajane's plan," Natsu said absently "Although I can figure out what her job was."

"Or maybe you are paranoid." Erza shrugged.

"At least I didn't rush off to a port town to look for a dragon." Natsu snapped

"I knew the guy wasn't a dragon geez, but I don't like imposters." Erza retorted

"Oh, I heard you picked up a follower too." Natsu taunted.

"Shut up," Erza growled "Lucy doesn't follow me!"

"Boss why don't we just take her now," Kageyama turned around "She is the only one he has spent more than 15 seconds with."

"Patience we can't rush into their guild hall," The shadowy figure responded "Just like a spider against the fly, we will wait for her to come to us."

"Besides I think the best way to go about this is play along," Natsu said simply.

"Yeah, but remember last time." Erza warned

"I highly doubt they are going to lock us in a closet this time Erza." Natsu chuckled.

"Yeah but." Natsu cut her off.

"Look if anything they try gets too intense for you, just call them out." Natsu said simply

Erza nodded "All right."

"Present time!" Mirajane announced loudly

Erza was rushed over the table with gift's of various sizes spread over it she tapped her chin "I think I am just going to pick at random."

She opened various gifts, she got a new cloak from Levy, various pieces of jewelry and a few other things she didn't even know exactly what they did or what they were for that matter, before she came to the last gift on the table she picked up the small white box with a red card on top of it, she opened the card first.

_Look Left._

She turned her head to see Natsu standing beside her with a large smile on his face "I hope you like it."

Erza rolled her eyes at him as she opened the box, she pulled the chain out and examined the pendant, she smiled it was a dragon coiled around a blood red ruby hanging from a silver chain. she handed it to Natsu and turned around lifting her hair up to make it easier for him to put it on.

"Let's start the music!" Mirajane shouted excitedly

Natsu grinned and offered out his hand to Erza she took it with a large smile, the guild watched with rapt attention as the pair walked to the centre of the floor.

Erza peered at the guild over Natsu's shoulder "Um, Natsu?"

"Yeah, I know everybody is on Mira's plan," Natsu answered "That will make this so much more fun."

Erza nodded, as she followed his steps, the dance itself was only the waltz but when Erza and Natsu had found out that Mirajane was always meddling trying to get them together, they had decided to take up a few classes just in case she ever tried a dance oriented party for just this reason. Erza turned twice and back continuing the dance.

Juvia tugged on Mirajane's arm "Does this mean we did it?"

Mirajane frowned "It looks that way."

Natsu looked at everyone's faces and struggled to keep himself from laughing, the song was coming to an end anyway he just needed to not laugh for a few more seconds, Erza was in a similar situation they had finally gotten to pull off a plan they had been cooking up for three years, she listened to the song carefully two more counts and then we can finally get out of here she thought firmly. she turned out again and on her way back Natsu caught her and she arched her back down as they finished now that Natsu's face was covered she could see his wide smile unfortunately she had to keep her face straight, the two turned and ran out the side door into the street as the door closed the fell over on laughter "They totally bought it!" Erza wheezed

"Do you think they will follow us out?" Natsu managed wheezed back.

"Maybe," Erza answered "but I doubt it."

"So we continue the plan then, we make ourselves scarce for a few days," Natsu replied as he caught his breath "The we come clean when we meet back here."

Erza nodded "I wish Mira, waited a little bit longer for the dance though I didn't even get any cake."

Natsu shook his head "Follow me I have a back-up."

Erza smiled as she fell into step beside him "Even you took that seriously didn't you?"

Natsu blushed slightly "Well a little."

Erza shook her head "Do you ever not do something with a hundred percent effort?"

Natsu shook his head "Do you ever do anything a hundred percent?"

Erza smiled "Touché."

Natsu unlocked his door and stepped inside Erza following close behind him, he threw his key along the table.

He walked into the kitchen and came out with a large cake with a few candles on it "Well here you go make a wish." he said quickly.

Erza shook her head as she blew out the candles, she took the knife he handed to her and cut into the cake she heard a small clink and she got an evil idea.

"Natsu come here," she commanded as he turned the light on, he looked at her quizzically "You remember the rules of cake cutting right?"

He walked over "Not really, I haven't had a birthday party before."

Erza cocked her head "Doesn't Mira."

He raised his hand to cut her off "No she doesn't because she doesn't know my birthday, so she can't."

Erza thought back "You could have told me it, then at least I could get you a present."

Natsu shrugged "I don't mind,, so what are these rules?"

"Well the most important one is if you touch the bottom of the plate when cutting you have to kiss the nearest boy, as a girl for a guy it is the other way around."

Natsu staggered back as she grabbed his head and pulled him into her, Natsu closed his eyes for a moment before she pulled away, his eyes snapped open wait, did that really just? he stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry." she breathed before bounding away and out his front door, Natsu cursed himself as he got up "Erza wait!" he ran after her, he heard a scream and he rounded the corner in shock.

"So you are the Fairy Tail Fly that foiled our plans," The man announced "I am that old man you owe a drink, if I remember correctly."

Natsu gritted his teeth "Let her go Erigor!"

Erigor shook his head "You ruined years of planning, so we are going to take the thing closest to you, but of course it would not be fun if you didn't try to save her, we will be waiting in the old cathedral east of town." Erigor announced before flying away.

Natsu clenched his fists in rage, as he requipped into his Jaguar armor, he had acquired this recently and it increased his speed he was going to need to be fast, she ran towards the place Erigor had told him about he remembered it clearly "Erza just hold on." he prayed aloud.

**A/N: AW SHIET! Natsu is crazy mad, of dark guild's why you got to be so stupid xD I hope you all enjoy this chapter I will get the next one out soon!**


	9. Power Born in Desperation

**A/N: So instead of a jealousy approach I took the more standard knight in shining armor, I like this way better and it lets me write this awesome chapter (I know I am tooting my own horn here but I think you will agree with me here )**

Erza eyes opened slowly, she was looking down at the ground she could make out the sound of water dripping somewhere, it was dark it took her eyes a few moments to adjust she looked down at a concrete floor covered in bits off moss and a few blades of grass protruding from the ground.

"Ah, you are finally awake." A dark voice hissed

Erza pulled against the restraints the chains rustled and but barely budged "Who are you?!"

"My name is Erigor the reaper," The man stated flatly "And were are going to make that boy pay for the plans he foiled."

"What are you talking about?!" Erza demanded

"My, such spirit for someone chained to a wall that is slowly eating away at your own life-force." he grinned manically

Erza growled at him "You are clearly either incredibly strong or incredibly stupid."

"How so?" Erigor asked curiously

"Well Natsu isn't just going to sit by and let me die," She hissed at him "And because I know what he can do I know you don't stand a chance."

Aloud crash shook the building and Erigor looked up at the ceiling "Looks like our honored guest has finally arrived."

* * *

Natsu stood in front of the doors to the cathedral, he stared at the door for a moment before walking forward he reared his fist back and his the door hard, he heard the wood splinter before the door snapped in and flew inside the building "Reequip." he glowed gold for a moment before his heavens wheel armor surrounded his body, the helmet fell onto his head and the masked snapped into place "Which one of you is first!" he roared staring at the group of men in front of him as he dashed forward pulling a pair of swords from the air, he spun around sending his nearest foes scattering in random directions he raised his hand into the air, sword materialized above him and he brought his hand down sending rock and dirt scattering around him, he felt something wrap around his arm and he looked down to see a black snake coiled around it, he went to move before another wrapped around his other arm then around his legs he glared through the mask at the man on a balcony, he could see the shadows snaking out from him. Natsu built up a surge of his magic energy and expelled it out from him sending his nearest opponents flying backwards and disintegrating the shadows completely he leaped towards the man on the balcony and caught him around the neck he hoisted him slightly before throwing him directly at the ground he hit with a loud crash. Natsu allowed himself to land on the balcony and looked down at the remaining people in the small courtyard. Raising both his hand's to the sky he summoned one sword for each person in front of him before pushing his hands forward sending each blade rocketing towards them dust swirled around his target's as the building shuddered for a moment he waited for it to clear and observed no one was left standing, he turned around and set off at a run.

"Hah sounds like all your guards are out for the count!" Erza taunted

"You are not in a position to be speaking!" Erigor shouted before holding out his hand towards her, Erza felt the air in her lungs solidify and tried desperately to breathe, she convulsed against the chains in a useless attempt to free herself before the air returned to normal.

She coughed and sputtered before shooting a glare at Erigor.

"It would do me no good to kill my hostage." he shrugged evilly.

Erza tried to stay conscious she saw the room around her darken more and her body grew limp, she fought against the waves of pain in her muscles and sucked in air desperately to no avail she felt limp against the wall she was chained up against. Erigor turned as he heard the sound of metal scraping against stone, he watched the door intently before the sound stopped, he watched the door curiously and frowned, a sharp crack caught his attention and he whirled to his left as Natsu flew through the wall, Erigor barely managed to get his scythe up in time.

"You used your telekinesis magic to drag a sword along outside the door to distract me," Erigor spat "Well played."

Natsu gave him a sarcastic smile "The praise of a an insect like you matters little to me."

Erigor shook his head with an evil smile "I wouldn't waste time if I were you, your little girlfriend doesn't have a lot of time left before those chains finish draining all the life force from her body."

Natsu's eyes flashed dangerously as he jumped back away from Erigor, he summoned a blade and sent it at him, even if he was on a time limit he needed to know what kind of magic Erigor uses, he watched the blade before it seemed to hit nothing and veer left and clatter along the ground uselessly.

"So you use wind magic," Natsu said dropping his weight backwards "That's fine with me!"

He shot forward and collided with Erigor's scythe the two struggled for a moment, before Natsu brought his leg around attempting to kick him, Erigor turned his scythe pulling Natsu's arm along painfully and slammed his palm into Natsu's stomach sending him across the room, Natsu hit a pillar hard and he fell to the ground with a cough, blood trickled from the corners of his mouth as he got up slowly and wiped his chin. his felt his armor give out and shatter, "Requip!" the gold light returned and he stood in his black wing armor, he brandished the swords in front of him and flew forward again, using one sword to lock down Erigor's weapon he swung the other around in an attempt to behead the man in front of him, Erigor dropped to the ground and threw his arms forward and blast of air his Natsu and sent him back into the wall.

"Just give up, you are no match for my defense and my attacks are clearly more powerful." Erigor taunted

Natsu shook on the ground and pounded his fist into the concrete under him, a loud metallic clang rang out from the room "If you think for a second I would give up or surrender you are even more stupid then I thought!"

"You can barely move and you have the gall to insult me!" Erigor roared before taking off the ground he made a few movements with his left hand before pointing it at Natsu "Strom Shred!" a violent tornado flew towards Natsu who crossed his arm's in front of him as the blast hit. Natsu gritted his teeth against the force he felt it cut across his head and he felt the warmth of his blood fall down past his eye, he felt similar sensations along his legs and arms the wind died down and he fell to his knee propping himself up on one arm He glared at Erigor, I can't beat him I can't even touch him.

"I am surprised you are still in one piece after that attack," Erigor announced "But you will not be after this one!"

Natsu threw out his good arm and concentrated all his energy into a ball in the palm of his hand, I just need something that can cut air, he saw a small bluish white glow develop in his palm and he concentrated on it, he made it turn and rotate around.

Erigor felt the surge of magic energy and looked to the palm of Natsu's hand "How is that possible, you are using Telekinesis to manipulate Energy itself!" Erigor faltered a moment and he couldn't stop fear from etching into his voice.

Natsu's arm shook and he forced his injured one to steady it as he got to his feet "Let's see your defense stop this!" Natsu roared as he threw the ball at him, as it left his hand a shockwave shook the ground around him, the ball sped towards its target and Erigor panicked for a moment he put his hand out in an attempt to stop the ball "It's spinning so fast it is just cutting the air and redirecting it!" Erigor shouted as the ball hit him in the chest, it compacted against his before exploding Erigor felt his bones break under the force and he fell to the ground coughing Natsu heard him groan before silence, Natsu pulled himself along the ground and looked down in the crater he had made, it didn't look like Erigor was breathing, Natsu rolled onto his back and looked to where Erza was chained up, the chains had gone and she just sat rather heavily against the wall, so Erigor's magic were keeping the chains intact now that he is dead he can't hold her anymore I just hope she recovers. Natsu coughed into his hand and he looked down at it blood speckled along his hand, looks like I am not going to be as lucky. Natsu closed his eyes and breathed slowly, he felt something hit his cheek and he frowned and opened his eyes Erza kneeled over him looking down a few tars fell from her face and hit him again.

"I'm glad you are alright." Natsu groaned out.

Erza shook her head "Don't try to talk save your strength."

Natsu smiled and forced his hand up to cup her cheek "Don't worry about me, I should be fine."

Natsu coughed again and he didn't need to use his hand to know that blood was coming out, Erza looked down at him concerned "How hurt are you?"

Natsu gave her the best cocky grin he could muster "Just a few scrapes, I will be fine after a day's rest."

Erza looked down at him "Natsu I am sorry about the." she trailed off before she could finish

"The kiss," Natsu finished for her "No, it's my fault if I hadn't been such a fool you would never have ran out and gotten captured in the first place."

"How is this your fault?" Erza questioned angrily, returning to her usual self

Natsu chuckled and then coughed again, pain shocked through his body and he groaned "Erza, I love you."

Erza looked down at him in surprise before his eyes closed and he seemed to stop moving, Erza felt anger well up inside her "Don't you dare!" she shouted as she hit against his chest "You can't leave me with that line, like you are some kind of macho player!" she hit him again and placed her head on his chest, she heard nothing, he sat over his stomach and raised both her hands above her head and brought them down before placing he head on his chest again, she waited for a few seconds still nothing, she couldn't will herself to get back up and hit him again, she cried against his chest "This isn't fair!" she screamed, she felt something hit the top of her head, she looked up with a frown, before turning her head again _Thud, Thud, _she grabbed his hand and cradled it for a moment out of sheer joy, she heard him groan and realized she was still sitting on more than likely a few broken ribs, she got off him and dragged him over her shoulders.

"I may not be as strong as you but I can still carry you home." Erza shouted determinedly.

**A/N: Hope you guy's all enjoyed and I hope I made the little death long enough to be a fearful thing, or at least raise some heartbeats! So tell me how far do you want to see Natsu go with this new power? What abilities would you like to see?**


	10. New Power

"You could have at least requipped out of the armor," Erza groaned as the doors to the hospital opened "Hey someone in here want to do their job?!"

Many doctors and nurses rushed over to relieve Erza of Natsu, he was placed on a bed and rushed off, Erza shook her head you better not die after all that effort to get you here she thought aggressively.

"Um, miss you need to fill these out and answer a few questions if you are able?" Erza looked at the nurse and down at a small form, with a small nod. She took the paper and began to fill it out.

"Now how long has he been unconscious?" the nurse asked

"A few hours, I wasn't sure of the time." Erza answered

The nurse nodded "Was any form of revival necessary for example mouth to mouth or CPR?"

Erza scratched her head nervously "I did a version of CPR I guess."

"What do you mean a version?" The nurse demanded

"I punched him in the chest until his heart started beating again." Erza admitted.

The raised her eyebrow at Erza "And it worked?"

"Well he is alive now isn't he?" Erza retorted shoving the form back to her.

"The last question is if you have sustained any bad injuries as well?" The nurse asked catching her sleeve.

Erza shook her head "I am fine."

The nurse nodded and let her go "It's right down the hall and to the left he is in the operating room so you will have to wait." she called out.

Erza rolled her eyes and followed the direction, she sat heavily and looked at the room with a small sing above it reading 'operating' she sighed Natsu you idiot she thought angrily taking on an entire guild on your own, she laid down and looked at the roof, you had better come out of there alive.

Natsu's eyed cracked open and he was immediately blinded by a bright light, "Where am I?"

"Sir, you are in the hospital we need to you to remove you armor if you can." a voice he didn't recognize explained to him quickly.

Requip, Natsu thought quickly he felt a lot of weight lift from him "Is Erza alright?"

"The red-head?" A voice asked and Natsu nodded

"Yeah, she is fine she I the one that brought you here actually." the voice answered as Natsu slipped back into unconsciousness.

A steady beep made caught Natsu's hearing, he opened his eyes slowly and looked around him, he was laying in a hospital bed, his arm was bandaged as well as another around his head, where Erigor and cut me he thought absently, he went t move before a pain shocked through his ribs and he gasped looking down, his entire upper body under the chest was bandaged as well he let his head fall back with a sigh, this is at least a week for recovery he thought glumly.

He heard a groan next to him and he turned to look at Erza staring up at him with half-lidded eyes "Hello sleepy head." he taunted.

She mouthed his name before shaking her head and standing up, a loud noise rang out around the room and Natsu rubbed his cheek.

"I probably deserved that." Natsu admitted

Erza glared at him "Probably?"

"Alright I whole heartedly deserved it." Natsu shook his head, because that's the important part he thought absently.

Erza sat down and laid across her chair lazily "You are an idiot you know that?"

Natsu smirked "Good to see you haven't changed from nearly being killed."

Erza shrugged "I had faith, someone as awesome as me isn't going to die."

Natsu shook his head "Yet you call me an idiot."

"The hell's that supposed to mean?" Erza snapped standing up.

"It means you're a fool." Natsu taunted.

"At least I didn't try to take on an entire dark guild solo!" Erza retorted

"I won didn't I?!" Natsu taunted

"Sure if you call dying and being unconscious for 2 days winning." Erza snapped.

"Wait I died?" Natsu asked confused

Erza nodded "Yeah, I brought you back though."

Natsu shook his head "Well thanks."

"You're welcome." Erza nodded as she sat back down

"Erza," Natsu paused unsure of whether or not to proceed "You know I meant what I said."

Erza sighed "I know, I love you too."

Natsu smiled as combination of relief and happiness, before the pair heard a squeal and the color drained from their faces as Erza pulled the curtain away revealing a wildly grinning Mirajane and a mildly amused looking Makarov.

"Master," Natsu bowed his head "Is there something you need?"

Makarov chuckled "I don't need anything, can we not come to see a fellow guild member do we need ulterior motives?"

"Well no you don't, but you have them Master." Natsu said with a smile.

"I merely want an explanation of what happened." Makarov said simply

"And I just wanted to stop by and say Get well soon from everybody at the guild." Mirajane chirped

Natsu nodded "I will don't worry."

Mirajane nodded and left the room.

Makarov pulled a chair around and jumped onto it looked at Natsu intently "Well explain yourselves." he demanded

Natsu explained the event's of the incident, he left out his declaration and the part about him dying, when he finished Makarov had a frown of thought on his face.

"You said you put together a literal ball of energy using nothing but telekinesis?"

Natsu nodded "I have never heard of any telekinetics doing it."

"Well there is a good reason for it my boy," Makarov chuckled "Reason one is you are the only telekinetic sensitive wizard in Fiore we know of."

"And the other reason?" Natsu asked

"Well it has never happened before." Makarov answered

"So you are saying Natsu has his own magic style?!" Erza asked in bewilderment.

Makarov nodded "How you use it and what you choose to make out of it is your own choice, but this power has never been seen before."

Natsu nodded "Thank you master." he bowed his head.

Makarov nodded and left the room.

"I'd like to take credit for being the reason you discovered your new power." Erza said proudly

"Yeah, if you hadn't gotten kidnapped so easily I never would have found out about it." Natsu taunted.

Erza glared at him "What do you mean Easy?!"

"Well it only took me a few moment's to start chasing after you," Natsu replied "You had rounded a corner ahead of me and gotten captured by the time I made it around."

"That jerk with the shadow magic took me by surprise!" Erza snapped

Natsu shrugged "You still went down easily."

Erza grumbled before having an evil idea, she pouted and looked at him "Natsu, it is cold without a blanket out here."

Natsu's shoulders slumped "Erza I can't move even if I wanted to, in this instance you aren't going to win."

"Well you didn't say I can't do this." Erza smiled as she pushed him across and laid down beside him.

"I don't exactly know what you are trying to accomplish," Natsu stated simply "If a reaction is what you are after, I don't mind you laying beside me."

"No, it really was cold one of the nurses said they would bring a blanket but never did." Erza replied

Natsu shook his head "Why not just heat yourself with fire?"

"Because I can't do that while I am asleep can I?" she retorted

Natsu rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket over her "You are going to be the death of me you troublesome girl."

Erza smiled "Heh, nope you know me and you will just fight off death himself."

"Only you could actually believe that," Natsu smiled, before frowning at the heart monitor "God that beep is annoying."

He felt something nuzzle against his chest and he looked down at Erza who was snoring softly on it, he smirked and wrapped his arm around her letting his head fall back, if only everyone found it as easy as you did to sleep.

He looked at his hand while he thought, I can charge energy and manipulate it, I wonder if I can add that effect to my kicks and punches or maybe my swords, I am going to need to practice to get the exact harness down but I think I will be able to use it in my attack's to add force he clenched his fist and let it fall back to his side, before I can do anything I need to create the harness he shook his head this is not going to be easy he thought glumly.

He looked down at the top of Erza's head and smiled "If I am going to keep my promise I am going to have to master this."

He nuzzled against her head and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Short and Sweet (At least I hope it is sweet) I hope you like the friendly banter between them, as you can see I plan on using this new power for a little while but he isn't going to drop his swords off completely I am not sure exactly how far I am going to take this power or how strong I am going to make it, as always hope you enjoyed and I will see you in the next one!**


	11. Nightmare

_Natsu stared at the wall's of his small rock cell, he sighed as he waited for the guard's shift to be over today was the day they were going to escape, they had enough of this god forsaken tower._

_A small blonde boy walked over to him and sat down sporting a small smile "Brother are we really going to do it?"_

_Natsu smiled and ruffled his hair "Of course we are Sho, I told you to stop with that nickname didn't I?"_

_"Yeah, but it suit's you!" Sho exclaimed_

_"You my older brother and you don't call him by any special nickname." Natsu commented_

_"Yeah but he only protects you," Sho said dejectedly "You protect all of us like an older brother."_

_Natsu sighed in defeat "All right you can call brother if it is easier for you."_

_Sho nodded "How much longer?"_

_Natsu looked around the corner "Not too much the second the guards finish their rounds we leave."_

_"What happens if they catch us?" Sho asked fearfully_

_"My big brother and I will hold them off while you Millianna and everyone else escape." Natsu said determinedly_

_"But what about you two?" Wally said cracking a large smile._

_"You know are the only two with any fighting ability, even if you guy's all stayed you would only get in the way or worse get killed." Natsu stated flatly._

_"He is right you know Wally," a larger boy spoke from the side of the room "Besides if any of us had a chance of fighting off these pigs, it would be Natsu and his older brother."_

_"Um, I have always wondered if those two are actually brothers," Millianna chirped from behind a pile of boxes "You don't have a lot of resemblance."_

_Natsu smirked and gestured to his eye "The tattoo's, only our family has them."_

_"Do you have anybody on the outside?" Wally asked questioningly_

_Natsu nodded "A younger brother, he looks more like Jellal than me but we are family nonetheless."_

_"Do you worry about him?" Simon asked_

_"My biggest worry is that he has left our village and is trying to find us, he has no way of doing so but I would not want him to be trapped here like the rest of us." Natsu replied_

_"That's why we are going to escape before he has a chance to find us we will find him," A boy piped up from behind them "Natsu are we ready?"_

_Natsu looked around the corner again and watched the guards start to descend the stairs "Yeah big brother we are ready."_

_"__A__lright everyone go." Jellal pointed behind the boxes and the children rushed over to move them, the pulled them aside and revealing a large hole in the wall, they began to crawl inside one at a time._

_"You go first big brother," Natsu said as he watched the door where the guards had left "I will make sure no one follows us for a little while."_

_"Natsu," Jellal gave him a sidelong look "I don't like that look in your eyes I know what you are like."_

_Natsu smiled widely and gave his brother a thumbs up "It's nothing too reckless I promise."_

_Jellal rolled his eyes before crawling into the whole, Natsu turned around to make sure there were no guard's he pulled the boxes down in front of the hole as he backed into it, we have 15 minutes before the next rotation onto our floor begins he thought I hope we can make it._

_It didn't take too long before the group was back in the light, the smell of the ocean in the air. Natsu emerged into the light last._

_"What did you do?" Jellal asked_

_"I covered the hole, I told you it wasn't reckless it would pay for you to have more faith in me big brother." Natsu smirked_

_"We had better keep moving," Jellal said looking at the sky "We have 10 more minutes right Natsu?"_

_Natsu nodded "Yeah, exactly." the group stayed low as the moved around, Natsu was at the back of the group Jellal at the front Natsu felt a weight on his shoulder and he turned his head slightly he stared directly at one of the guards he had an evil smirk on his face "Guys run!" Natsu shouted as he hit the guard in the mouth, the guard stumbled a few paces and dropped his weapon, Natsu reacted quicker and dived for it, he got it and rolled over pointed it up as the guard charged him the sword buried itself in his chest the guard coughed and looked down at the blade in shock "Y-you damn kids are dead." he coughed out before falling heavy on the blade, Natsu's eyes widened and he dropped the sword and stared at his hands, he felt someone else's hand on his shoulder and he hadn't realized he had fallen to his knees, he looked up at his brother._

_"I-I didn't mean to," he stammered "I didn't want to kill anyone!"_

_Jellal gave him a weak smile "It wasn't your fault Natsu, we need to go the other's will be worried."_

_Natsu grabbed the sword and pulled it free he nodded to his brother "I will not feel bad for the death of an evil man."_

_Jellal shook his head "Well at least we have one weapon."_

_Natsu's body still shook but he forced his face to remain straight, I can't let the others see me afraid I will defend them with my life if I must all of them will make it out of this place this is one thing I promise upon the blood of this blade I don't care if it takes me a day or a year they will all be free of here he thought to himself determinedly. He rounded the corner with Jellal before he was grabbed by the collar roughly, without thinking he swung the sword in his hand around and he heard the sickening sound of a cutting flesh, the guard who had grabbed him fell limply and he turned around to face the rest of them._

_"The kids got a weapon?" One of them hissed_

_"Let's see what you can do boy." Another one smiled sadistically._

_Natsu felt something wrap around his arm before falling to his knees in agony "We do not have time for any more delays bring them all back into the tower now."_

_Natsu recognized the voice of one of the leaders of the men that had them imprisoned, so this is it Natsu thought glumly we are being taken back inside he gritted his teeth, no I made a promise and I am going to keep it._

_The group was tossed against the wall, the air rushed out of their bodies and the all gasped and coughed "Now we will make this simple, give us the one who came up with the plan and we will let the rest go." the taller leader stated simply._

_Jellal and Natsu stood at the same time "We made the plan!" Natsu stared defiantly at them._

_The round one laughed "We will take that one, I don't like that look we will show you what spirit gives you around here."_

_Jellal moved forward to stop them before he fell to the floor writhing in pain "Natsu!" he managed to shout through it._

_"Big brother, you can't give up the other's will be looking to you!" Natsu shouted back._

_Jellal stopped as the pain subsided, even facing the torture he was his brother could remain strong, "I will Natsu, I promise!"_

_They took Natsu to the top floor of the tower and chained him up, the tortured him for hours and he continued to stare them down._

_"Well if you like staring at us so much we will just have to take the ability away from you." The taller man said evilly._

_Natsu gritted his teeth "We are going to be free, there is nothing you can do to me that will change that."_

_"Enough!" The round mad shouted, he walked towards Natsu with a small dagger in his hand "This will teach you to be defiant!" he brought the knife up and pushed it into Natsu's eye, Natsu clenched his teeth against the screams that wanted to escape he would not give them that satisfaction._

_"Enough release him," The taller man said pulling the round man back "We need all our slaves we are already behind schedule."_

_Natsu knew his eye was useless so he closed it, he breathed heavily all they had done is taken half of his sight as long as he had his life he would fight them with everything he had. He felt the blood run down his face and along his chin. he looked around the room and realized the two men had left, he wondered if they were going to let him go or torture him more. He heard the sound of clashing metal outside and he turned his head worriedly Jellal._

_He knew who it was before he even entered "Jellal, go back I don't need you to save me this time!"_

_"Don't be stupid Natsu, my job is to save you," Jellal argued as he cut the chain's "Besides I have the perfect plan this time."_

_Natsu shook his head as his brother supported him "No, escaping won't work we need to fight our way out this time."_

_Jellal nodded "That's was what I was going to say, I have had enough of this." Natsu blacked out._

_When he woke up Millianna sat above him looking down, he sat up and looked around they were back in the cell he looked for Jellal but couldn't find him._

_He gritted his teeth and looked at the ground "Jellal took my place?"_

_Millianna nodded and Natsu growled "That is enough!" he walked over the one of the shovels and picked it up, the second the guards unlocked the doors to let them out to work he charged them, he slammed into the first one hard "You will not hold us any longer!" he shouted as he whirled around bringing the shovel flatly across the other guards head, he picked up the key's and tossed them to Millianna "Go and unlock every cage, we are going to fight for our freedom!"_

_She nodded and set off at a run._

_The guards groaned and got to their feet "You are going to pay for that boy!" one of them shouted as he rushed him, another shovel caught him in the stomach and he doubled over, Simon stepped out of the cell "Sorry about that," he said flatly as he swung again connecting to the guards head with a loud *clang* he bent down and tossed the sword to Natsu "You know how to use this."_

_Natsu caught it deftly and nodded he stood on the railing and looked down Millianna had managed to unlock most of the cages and the people inside we looking up at him "Today we take back out freedom!" he shouted down to everyone "Today we cast off our chains and turn on our oppressors, the men that guard us are not immortal they are not gods they are men and men can be killed!" many people raised their fists toward him cheering._

Natsu's eyes snapped open and he shot up panting, he clutched at his ribs because of the sudden movement and groaned, the sound caused Erza to move she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Natsu, when did you get a tattoo?" She asked surprised

Natsu cursed, he must have lost control f the magic he used as a cover while he was asleep, as he refocused in order to cover it up Erza put her hand on his shoulder.

"I have seen that before," Erza stated before pausing she frowned for a moment "Siegrain! the council member has the same mark on his left eye like you!"

Natsu's face distorted to one of pain "Siegrain, a fake projection of my older brother Jellal."

Erza looked at him quizzically "Do you want to talk about it?"

"All I will tell you is this, my family all have this tattoo I cover mine up because of my past," Natsu growled angrily "I don't want to talk about it yet."

Natsu laid back down and looked up at Erza, she stared down at him "But you will one day?"

Natsu nodded "I am going to have too, I can't leave you with a wimpy explanation as that can I?"

Erza nodded with a smile "Of course not, you have to tell me so your awesome girlfriend can come in and rescue you from it."

Natsu shook his head "So far the rescue counter is in my favor there… Honey." leaving a slight pause before adding the last part.

"Not for much longer…sweetheart," Erza placed her hand across her head dramatically "Just think about it, I am going to have to be the one that saves you, you can't do it yourself."

Natsu smirked "All right, if my past ever catches up with me you can try to save me from it."

Erza tapped his nose "Good."

"Well I don't really feel like going to sleep," Natsu said "So what can we do?"

Erza smiled seductively "I can think of a few things couples do that might pass the time."

Natsu sighed "Don't even think about it, just sitting up hurts as If I could do that."

Erza looked at him in surprise and her face flushed bright red "N-no I meant we could try that kiss again." she stammered

Natsu smirked "Why not?"

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, his smile and the way his eyes shone darkly was almost seductive in its own right she couldn't just let him get away with this she thought whilst raising her eyebrow. she kicked her leg over him and propped herself up on her knee's being careful of his injuries she bowed her head and pressed her forehead against his, she felt his breathing quicken and she smiled "If I didn't know any better I would say you were afraid." she taunted.

Natsu smiled widely "Oh, Afraid am I? he reached up to her cheek and caressed it lightly she shivered against him and he raised one of his eyebrow, he brought his face into her and locked against her lips, he felt her practically melt against him he pulled back after a few moments.

"What was that about me being afraid?" Natsu taunted

"Shut up baka." she said sternly as she carefully moved away from him.

**A/N: All right, that's how I am treating the Mystogan, Jellal and Natsu situation they are blood siblings and Natsu uses a form of transformation magic to cover his tattoo. I will go over the rest of the escape from the tower over the next few chapters, as always I hope you liked it and I will see you on the next one.**


	12. Reunion

**A/N: All right I thought I should explain why I made Jellal, Mystogan and Natsu's brother's, my original idea was to just genderbend Jellal and continue as if normal but I changed my mind because I felt that I could write this way out better as I am the oldest of 8 (including me) so I have firsthand knowledge on being on older brother and of how recklessly my younger brother's will behave, so there are my reason's .**

_Natsu stepped down off the railing and turned to Simon a large smirk spread across his face._

_"What?" Natsu asked_

_"You got em all riled up," Simon said still smiling "You think we can do it?"_

_Natsu nodded "Yeah, no one can give you freedom, you have to take it."_

_"Well alright," Wally said with a determined look in his eyes "Not like we have any other choice."_

_Millianna and Sho stood up beside him with nod, Natsu gripped the sword tightly I made a promise to get you all out of here and I will do it he thought fiercely he looked towards the stop of the tower, just hold on brother we are coming._

Natsu's eyes opened and he groaned, a week of the same nightmares at least I can move again he got up and walked into the bathroom he splashed his face with some water and shook his head trying to get these thought's to leave him. he stared into his reflection specifically at the tattoo around his eye, he debated covering it again in his mind, I can run from my past as much as I want this tattoo is as much a part of me as my arms or legs enough of this, he stretched out slowly and walked back into the room, he leaned against the wall and watched a familiar redhead sleep, he shook his head and left the room and walked down the hallway.

Erza heard a door close and her head shot up, she looked around and scowled "Natsu, you foolish boy I am so sick of this crap." she said angrily jumping off the bed and storming down the hallway he stopped at the receptionists desk "Natsu just checked himself out again right?"

The woman nodded and Erza shook her head, How many people have to tell him that it will take another week before his magic energy is back up, this is what happens when you burn yourself out completely.

"Took you long enough," Erza's head whirled around and she glared at Natsu "Relax, all I want to do is pay a visit to the guild hall show everyone I am alright."

Erza shook her head "You are not alright, in fact you will likely fall over before we get halfway to the guild from here."

Natsu smirked "If that's the case you will have to carry me."

"Wha-What is this some big reason for you to be lazy?!" Erza stammered

Natsu shook his head as he began to walk towards the guild "Let's just go, remember if I injure myself and get bedridden for another week that gives you an excuse to stay close."

"Are you trying to say I like you being injured?" Erza demanded as she caught up with him

"Don't pretend you don't want me to be your cuddle buddy," Natsu taunted "Besides I pretty sure the guild has cake."

Erza stuck her tongue out at him "As if, I think you're the one that wants me around you."

Natsu smiled "Well what would I do without my awesome girlfriend to save me?" Natsu smirked and feigned dramatically.

"I about to hurt you if you don't stop being a fool, why can't you just be happy about laying around like a normal person." Erza complained

"The heart monitor annoys me," Natsu stated with a shrug "Besides the hospital bed is nothing like mine, I would be happy to lay around at my own house."

Erza shook he head "So why are we going to the guild hall?"

"I told you, they have cake and I want some." Natsu answered flatly

Erza noticed he hadn't covered up his tattoo "Oh, are you sure it's not to tell everyone your last name is Fernandes?"

Natsu shrugged "I decided not to bother covering it up."

Erza felt her eyes grow heavy and she fell forward, Natsu barely managed to catch her "What the hell, if this is some kind of joke it isn't funny Erza wake up!" he demanded with a small shake.

"I knew it was you!" A voice he barely recognized exclaimed, Natsu set Erza down carefully and turned around, his breath caught as he began to speak and he took a step back.

"You have always been immune to my sleep spell, Brother." The blue haired boy in front of him cocked his head slightly.

"R-Raken is that you?" Natsu managed to breathe out.

The man pulled down his face mask, to reveal his face "Been a long time big brother as you can see I have gotten taller."

Natsu sighed and shook his head "I see you are still as much of a joker as you used to be, so all this time you were really Mystogan huh?"

Raken nodded "Yeah, I had a feeling it was you but you always went to sleep before today."

Natsu smirked "Yeah, I faked it to not be suspicious."

"You say that like I am the evil one," Raken said sadly "I know about Siegrain and Jellal."

Natsu nodded "Yeah I'd expect you too, although why did you choose Mystogan?"

He shrugged "It sounded cool at the time."

Natsu slumped with a small smile "You really haven't changed at all, would you mind waking her up." he gestured to Erza.

Raken raised his eyebrow "Word at the guild is you two are an item now, is it true?"

"You won't wake her up until I tell you will you?" Natsu concluded

Raken nodded "Oh, you know me so well." he smiled and moved his head forward slightly.

Natsu chuckled "Alright, we are as you so deftly put it an 'item'."

Raken stepped forward and stared at Natsu intently "Big brother you love her don't you," Natsu blushed slightly and Raken jumped into the air "Haha you do! I have the perfect weapon against you now!"

Natsu grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall "What was that about a weapon little brother, you know I could just teach you a lesson like we used too."

Raken gulped "Did I say weapon? I meant congrats at finding the one and all that." he smiled sheepishly.

Natsu rolled his eyes "Why would you need a weapon against me anyway?"

Raken scratched the back of his head with a wide smile "Well I uh kind of got kicked out of my house for not paying rent."

Natsu slapped him across the back of the head "You didn't pay rent, Jellal and I raised you better than that!"

"Yeah I know I know," Raken said rubbing the back of his head "It was just I was always on job's and never there so I sort of forgot about it."

Natsu glared at him "You 'forgot' about your house, honestly Raken what am I going to do with you?"

"Well offer your little brother a place to stay would be nice," Raken suggested with a grin "And maybe a meal?"

Natsu rolled his eyes "How did you survive on your own for this long?"

Raken smiled "Well you see I am not alone."

Natsu felt a sudden impact against his face and he flew back a few feet, he was looking up at the sky in wonder, who the hell just hit me he sat up slowly and was staring at a small girl in her early teen's she had a blue aura around her right hand and was giving Natsu a death glare. Natsu blinked a few times nope still there "Um, hi?" he said questioningly

"Wendy," Raken said sharply "You just punched my already injured brother across the courtyard!"

Wendy turned towards Raken "Well why the hell was he pressing you against the wall!"

"Because I am a fool, I told you my brother's practically raised me," Raken explained "When he heard about how I had pretty much disregarded everything they taught me he got a little angry that's all."

Natsu groaned as he got to his feet "Wendy was it?"

The girl seemed to calm down but she still stood between him and Raken defensively "Look calm down, I am sorry I grabbed you Raken."

Raken placed his hand on Wendy's shoulder "It's fine, I actually expected way worse."

Natsu rolled his eyes "Hey after Jellal and I got captured I can't really point fingers."

"Well at least your back," Raken said with a nod "Oh, Wendy Marvel meet Natsu Fernandes, my older brother and our meal ticket for awhile."

Natsu groaned "So you are going to rope me into caring for her too, why don't you have your own money?"

"Well when the guy kicked me out he made me square up, so I am broke again." Raken said with a cheery shrug.

"I supposed I can move a few more set's into the house across the street to clear out another room," Natsu thought for a moment before looking down at Erza who was still asleep "Raken wake her up we have some planning to do."

Raken nodded and released his spell, she stared up at a blue haired boy and girl who both looked down at her with smiles, the boy reminded her oddly of Natsu "Hi, I am Raken and this is Wendy!" Erza stared up at them in bewilderment.

"Erza, we are going to need to have a chat about the last what was it 10 minutes," Natsu explained as he lifted her off the ground "We are going back to my place."

Erza just nodded and followed them, she felt like she had heard of Wendy before but she couldn't place it. she saw Natsu buckle and she rushed forward to catch him "See you injuries are still bad, you shouldn't be pushing yourself."

"I'll rest when we get back to the house," Natsu stated firmly "Raken come here."

The boy complied and Natsu leaned on him "Look's like your little girlfriend took a little out of me that I didn't have so you are getting me home if you want to stay."

Raken nodded "Well let's go."

Natsu unlocked the door to his house and with Raken's help managed to get to the couch, he sat and sighed heavily "Alright all of you sit down."

Raken and Wendy seemed to challenge each other over who would get the single seat, the two looked at each other with a wide smile as they dashed for it, Raken landed on slightly before Wendy landed next to him.

"Hey, I was here first slowpoke," Raken groaned "Find your own seat!"

Wendy patted her head and wiggled into a more comfortable position over the top of him he laid back lazily "Nope, I think right here is good."

Natsu watched the ordeal with amusement, Raken's blush was icing on the cake he gave him a knowing smirk.

"All right Raken," Natsu said after the commotion had died down "Spill it."

Raken frowned while he decided where to start "Well I suppose it started the day you and Jellal disappeared, I started looking for you two with only that old training staff remember the one?"

Natsu nodded with a smile "Yeah, Jellal and I build it for you because you really wanted to practice that style of magic, who knew you would actually be good at it."

Raken nodded with a smile "Yeah exactly, I was leaving another town searching for any sign of you two, when I stumbled upon Wendy here in the forest, apparently she is the Sky Dragon slayer and her Dragon Grandeeney had just up and vanished."

"Wait a minute was this about 7 years ago, 7/7 right?" Erza cut in with the question and Wendy nodded.

"That's the exact same time Igneel disappeared!" Erza exclaimed

Wendy's eyes widened "Wait you are the fire dragon slayer?!"

Erza nodded proudly "In the flesh."

"Anyway," Raken cut in "I ran in to her and we were travelling for awhile then I heard a rumor that someone that's description matched yours was in the Fairy Tail guild and I came here." Raken finished

"Then under the persona Mystogan you joined the guild to look for me, but you assumed I wasn't me because I fell asleep the first time you used the sleep spell, I get it." Natsu finished

Raken nodded "But at that point I didn't want to just quit the guild so I stayed around good thing too cause I finally found you."

Erza looked back and forth between the two and everything suddenly fell into place in her head "Wait you two are brothers!?"

Natsu frowned at her "Yeah, we told you that didn't we?"

"No," Erza shook her head "No you didn't you told me Siegrain was a projection of your brother and that he was evil that's all I know about you."

Raken looked at her in disbelief "We have the same eye tattoo, he told you that only our family has them right?"

"Well yeah he did," Erza answered "But I hadn't actually noticed yours until just now."

"Well it's nice to meet you Erza, I am Raken the younger brother of Natsu." Raken introduced with a small bow of his head.

"Raken, I know Wendy isn't a member of the guild why didn't you recruit her in, I am sure it wouldn't have made a difference." Natsu looked at him confused.

"She is in the guild," Raken said with a smile "You were on a longer job when it happened so you must have missed it."

"I think someone would have told me about the Sky dragon slayer joining the guild." Natsu retorted

Erza turned around and looked at Natsu "Um, we did Natsu you just didn't listen."

Natsu slumped "Please tell me you didn't open with a guess what Erza, you know I never listen when you open with that because it is never anything seriously."

Erza glared at him "Well who's stupid fault is that?!"

"Telling someone that another dragon slayer is in the guild," Natsu glared back "Is not a 'guess what' scenario!"

"Whatever." Erza huffed

Natsu rolled his eyes and turned back to Raken and Wendy, he opened his mouth but Raken cut him off "So what about you?"

Natsu sighed and looked at the floor, "All right you all deserve to know."

**A/N: All right, that is the new team Erza! (well team Natsu technically) I hope you all like it and for anyone that is wondering (Ra-Ken) is the correct pronunciation (just in case) as always hope you all enjoyed and I will see you on the next one!**

**Oh and the next chapter of Dragonfire's passion will be out soon, the next chapter has giving me a lot of trouble to get it to a point where I like it and it won't be much longer! **


	13. The past

_An explosion rocked the tower causing Natsu to turn his head, many of the other slaves were running past him he looked up in the air he saw the husks of soldiers and he gritted his teeth, the fallen soldiers I was wondering when they would show up he thought angrily._

_"Natsu," Wally reached out and caught his arm "We need to fall back, we can't beat magic with just us."_

_Natsu gave a reassuring smile "Jellal and I never told you this but we have a bit of magic of our own." Natsu turned around and focused on the discard tools and weapons around him, he closed his eye as he pictured each on lifting from the ground his eyes snapped open and he extending his hand in front of him the weapon's or tools flew forward impaling most of the monsters in the air, Natsu felt most of his energy leave his body and he fell to his knee's panting. He raised his head slowly and stared at the remaining soldiers, he shook his head "Run, get out I didn't get them all!" he shouted behind him, as he looked at the things fiercely._

_"No we are not going to leave you here!" Sho called out._

_Natsu got to his feet shakily and put his hands together in front of him he took a deep breath "You are not leaving me you are obeying my last command, Find Jellal and get him out of here I will give you a clear shot."_

_Natsu bared his teeth against the soreness of his muscles, he tried to regain control of the tools he had thrown but to no avail, he fell to his knee's again and hit the ground in front of him with his fist "Damn it, why can't I do this!" he screamed "I didn't come this far to lose now did I?!"_

_Natsu felt a weight on his shoulder and he looked up at the smiling face of old man Rob "Don't worry son, I will take it from here." he stepped in front of Natsu and looked up at the soldiers facing them, he extending his arms to the side and seemed to just stop._

_"What are you doing get out of the way!" Natsu shouted, trying to get back to his feet._

_Rob turned his head with a smile "You know, I always thought I was just going to die a useless old man in this tower," he looked around him "But if I can give you this chance I will, just make sure you get your brother Natsu."_

_Natsu watched in wide-eyed horror as the spells hit Rob, Natsu felt the heat hit his face, Rob never lost his smile even as he disintegrated before him he didn't stop smiling with a deafening crack the power returned to its source obliterating the last of the soldiers in their way. Natsu bared his teeth and reached for the nearest weapons to him, he picked up the large swords and got to his feet, pointing one at the remaining guards in front of him he moved towards them slowly, he dragged the swords behind him leaving a trail of sparks as he walked._

_"Even after all that this kid is still moving?!" One of them shouted in panic._

_Natsu's knuckles whitened as he gripped the swords tighter he lifted the into the air he swung them in wide arc's around him anyone who didn't get out of the way was killed or seriously injured, Natsu caught movement out of the corner of his eye and brought his arm around, he knew there was no way to get there before he sustained an injury but he wasn't going to just stand there, he heard the clang of metal on metal and spotted a small tuft of black hair behind him "Simon?"_

_"What you thought I was going to let you have all the fun?" He announced loudly._

_Natsu smirked "By all means stay as long as you like."_

_"Is that an open invitation," Wally asked as he jumped in to the fray "We may not be as good as you but I think we can handle these sorry excuses for guards, you go get Jellal."_

_Natsu nodded and jumped over the last few guard's in front of him "You sure you guys can handle it?"_

_Simon cocked his head and turned to Wally "What do you think two against 20?"_

_"A nice easy work day," Wally smirked "don't worry about us!"_

_"After you finish here go straight to the boat's," Natsu called out "It shouldn't take long for me to get Jellal."_

_"You got it!" Simon called back, backing into Wally "You know we have no way to win this right?"_

_"Speak for yourself," Wally announced "I doubt any of these fools can hold a candle to Natsu and I almost beat him yesterday."_

_"You have an odd way of winning, what was it Natsu two hundred you twenty," Simon recalled "I am pretty sure you needed a hundred and eighty more."_

_"There you go," Wally nodded "You telling me you going to let him win that easily?"_

_"Not a chance," Simon agreed "What do you say, winner here buy's the other a drink when we get back?"_

_"So you owe me a drink?" Wally said cockily_

_Simon shook his head._

_Natsu dropped the larger swords in favor of a smaller faster one, he ran with it out to his left, he slid to a stop and charge down the hallway he heard the voices of the fat and tall one that had tortured him._

_"These slaves are certainly different," The fat one said "I think we should just remove them and find new ones."_

_"Guess again!" Natsu shouted as he dashed past them slicing the staved in half and knocking the tall one to the ground, he charged the other he jumped and slammed both feet into his head, the man fell back heavily he turned back to the tall man, he reset himself and charged again._

_"You little brat!" the man shouted raising his hand firing a bolt of lightning at Natsu, who dived out of the way rolling to his feet he sprang forward, connecting the flat of his blade with the man's face knocking him out cold, he felt his knees wobble and he put his hand against the wall to steady himself. After a few moment's it passed and he ran over to Jellal, he cut the roped holding him up and pulled his arm over his neck._

_"Aright let's go." Natsu said firmly._

_Natsu felt his feet leave the ground and he flew back until he hit the wall, he coughed as the impact racked him and a few drops of blood fell from his mouth, looking up he saw Jellal standing straight with a manic look in his eye "What the hell was that for?!" Natsu demanded_

_"Someone as small minded as you would never understand," Jellal stated flatly "It doesn't matter if we escape the tower, we will never be free."_

_Natsu got to his feet slowly "What are you talking about, everyone is on the boat's waiting for us all we need to do is leave we can be free of this place, we can go back to Raken we can finally make good on our promise!"_

_"You can do as you wish," Jellal waved him off "My master and I have great plans for this world."_

_"What master," Natsu demanded "This isn't like you."_

_Jellal laughed "You know what, I don't care what you think in fact I offer you a deal, if you can beat me I will let everyone leave I will let them all return to their normal lives."_

_Natsu gritted his teeth "And if I lose?"_

_"Then only you will leave, the rest will stay here and help me build this tower." Jellal laughed again._

_"You think anyone would help you build this," Natsu go to his feet and clenched his fists "Why are you doing this brother, You made a promise to look after them!"_

_"You misunderstand I will not hold any of them against their will," Jellal stated flatly "And I recall you making a similar promise, is this the form of your word you won't even fight me to gain everyone's complete freedom."_

_"If you do this, know one thing," Natsu warned "I will hunt you down, it will be one or e hundred years from now I will get you for everything you have done here!"_

_"Oh, will you?" Jellal taunted_

_Natsu growled, as he charged forward he threw a punch at Jellal who battered it away easily Jellal punched Natsu in the chest sending him into the wall "You never could beat me." Jellal stated flatly as he held out his hand and with a flick of his wrist Natsu was enveloped in a white light. When his eyes finally opened he could hear the sound of seagulls and the ocean, Natsu sat up and looked around Jellal must have transported me to the mainland Natsu thought grimly, I will get you Jellal you have my word. Natsu got to his feet and felt something nudge against his foot he looked down to see the sword he had used to defeat those two mages, he picked it up and this is going to be the weapon I use._

Natsu felt a weight hit him and he realized Erza was hugging him tightly, it actually hurt "Um, Erza, Ribs." he managed to croak out her head shot up as she realized what she was doing and she jumped away from him with a start.

"So you did all that for him to turn on you?" Raken asked

Natsu nodded "I still have trouble believing he could do that sometimes."

Raken nodded "You and me both, but when I realized Siegrain was just a projection I knew something was wrong if Jellal was using magic he was obviously free too which means you were both okay but I always wondered why he never returned in person."

"Well now you know." Natsu said flatly.

The group was interrupted by soft snores, Natsu turned his head to see Wendy snuggled against Raken's chest "I see I am not the only one with that special someone," he pointed out "You want the couch or the spare room, there is nothing in it so it will be uncomfortable."

"I'll take the floor and give her the couch." Raken answered with a small blush

"Ah so you haven't told her yet?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

Raken shook his head "How did you work up the courage?"

"Well let's see, I died," Natsu said with a sarcastic smile "Everything seemed so trivial when I compared it to death, so I went for it."

Raken nodded "I heard about Eisenwald."

Natsu gave him a small smile before yawning "We have a few things to do tomorrow so get some rest."

Raken nodded as he placed Wendy down lightly, he walked over to his pack and rolled out his bedroll "Alright I will talk to you in the morning."

Natsu nodded as he walked up the stairs and fell into his bed heavily, he heard the sound of the door open a moment later and Erza jumped beside him "If you thought I was going to go home just because you say you are 'fine' you are in for a shock."

"Well I am not fine," Natsu replied "But I am well enough to rest at home."

Erza rolled her eyes "That's not what I meant."

"Don't worry about Jellal," Natsu said flatly "If he tries anything I am sure we can handle it."

Erza nodded and rolled in beside him, he wrapped his arm around her and rest his head on her shoulder "Thank you Erza."

She turned around to look at him "Your welcome." she said as he kissed his forehead.

Natsu let his head fall heavily he was tired from the day, maybe his injuries were worse than he let on but there was no way he would stay at that infernal hospital again.

**A/N: All right so that is the Tower of heaven past! I hope you all liked it!**


	14. Arrangements

**A/N: All right at this point my brain is on like a writers overdrive of idea's for this fiction o.O**

Natsu opened his eyes slowly, he was aware of people moving around downstairs he sighed his thought dwelling on the tower before shaking the thoughts from his head he rolled out of the bed, I can be glad for many things I should not dwell on the past I will deal with it when the time comes he thought to himself. He left the room and the unmistakable sizzle of bacon his ears followed by the smell of a cooked breakfast he mouth began to water as he walked into the kitchen it wasn't long before Erza peered around the corner and joined him.

"You teach him to cook?" Erza asked curiously

Natsu nodded "Of course I do, Jellal would burn air if he could get it in a pan."

They heard the sound of laughter from the kitchen and Raken emerged with a large pile of various breakfast foods "You are right about that one big brother, he truly was hopeless in the kitchen."

Wendy stirred and practically zombie walked to the table to begin eating, the group gave her a strange look and she ignored them.

"Is she even awake?" Erza asked

Raken ducked his head to try and see if her eyes were open, he got up and walked over to her he straightened up and tapped his chin for a moment before he seemed to have an idea he walked behind her and poked her sharply in the sides causing her to jolt upright before turning around with a death glare at Raken, Erza and Natsu just watched as Raken ran from the bluette for dear life.

"I know how she feel," Erza commented as they turned back to the table "But shouldn't you go help him?"

Natsu looked up pondering for a moment before shrugging "I could but he cooked us all this food and they already have ran so far," He smiled as he sighed "Just too much effort."

Erza rolled her eyes with a smile "You mean you are just too lazy."

"Weren't you the one that said I should just be happy about having a week off, I don't think I can classify saving him from his own stupidity a fun task." Natsu retorted

"How far do you think he will get?" Erza asked

Natsu put three fingers up and put them down one at a time as the last one fell they both heard a loud crash and Natsu smiled "I would say he try to double back and he just got caught in the alley beside the house."

Wendy entered from the side door with an evil looking glare on her face and Raken followed her in rubbing his head, Erza turned to Natsu "Looks like you were right."

"Of course, Raken hasn't changed since we were kids he used to do the same thing whenever Jellal or I were chasing him." Natsu explained

"Yeah," Raken replied "But back then there were two of you, I thought it would work against only her."

"Serves you right for being so rude." Wendy scolded

"Me being rude?" Raken asked incredulously

"Yes you being rude." Wendy replied

"As opposed to the zombie at the table you were being," Raken retorted "In fact you have been nothing but rude since you came here."

"Have not." Wendy snapped

"Really," Raken said flatly "You have punched my brother in the face fallen asleep when we were finding out about Jellal and you just chased me around the block after I cooked you breakfast."

"Hey, I only punched him because I thought he was hurting you," Wendy paused and blushed before shaking her head slightly "And I heard his whole retelling of the tower of heaven, I fell asleep afterwards because I was tired and you may have cooked breakfast but I warned you months ago not to wake me up like that."

Raken opened his mouth to argue but Natsu cut him off "Raken, remember what me and Jellal taught you?"

Raken stopped and nodded his head.

"What did you and Jellal teach him?" Erza asked

"You can't win an argument with a woman," Natsu answered "It doesn't matter how many fact's you use, it seems a woman's logic was invented to counter men's common sense."

Erza glared daggers at him "That had better be a joke."

"Well the second part is," Natsu admitted with a large smile "But I don't think even the master has beaten Mira in an argument so there is your proof of that."

"I'll second that." Raken said around a mouthful

Even Wendy nodded "It's true, Mirajane always wins."

"Hey, I let you out of the hospital even though I didn't want to." Erza retorted

"Well actually you had no choice as I checked myself out and walked away," Natsu corrected "So there was no argument to win."

The group are in relative silence for a few minutes before Raken spoke again "Big brother, is it true you made your own power in the fight with that dark guild?"

Natsu nodded "Yeah, I think I found a name for it too, Pure force as it is energy in it most purest form doesn't get more fitting than that."

Raken smiled eagerly "That is so cool, will you teach it too me?"

"Do you even have telekinesis?" Natsu asked

Raken shook his head "Right, it revolves around that doesn't it."

Natsu nodded "It's not like your own magic is weak."

"Yeah but having your own style," Raken started "You literally have a blank slate you can do whatever you want with it."

"It's not as fun as you think it is," Natsu replied "The amount of training to develop spells is going to be difficult while it is a blank slate, I still need ways and triggers to make the spells work."

"Yeah, well if anyone can do it it's you." Raken said firmly

"Speaking of training," Wendy cut in "Erza would you mind teaching me a few of your moves?"

"Well fundamentally dragon slayer magic is the same," Erza thought about it for a second "But I don't know if you could use any of the power's like mine."

"Well I am primarily a healer," Wendy said simply "You are focused on combat, I was hoping to exchange some techniques and maybe we could unlock a few more powers."

"I don't see why we can't try it," Erza said plainly "but don't get your hopes up too much."

Wendy nodded excitedly "I won't!"

The two women got up and after placing their plates in the kitchen they left the house, Natsu turned back to Raken.

"Actually one of my first and probably most difficult problems with this power is gauging its flow and how controlled I can make it." Natsu said picking up where they had left off.

Raken stroked his chin for a moment "Well if you are talking about adding force to punches and kicks, I would say the more compact you can make the energy and blow the better it's effect."

Natsu nodded "I thought the same thing, how is the Golem magic of yours?"

"I think I can manage a few things for you to train on," Raken answered "But it isn't very good."

"I don't know what I am going to do for a week," Natsu sighed "I have never really had to do nothing for a week."

Raken shook his head "Well most people would catch up on books they haven't read or spend time with loved ones."

"I don't really read books," Natsu replied "And my loved ones are already here."

Raken rolled his eyes and sighed "Find. A. Hobby." he said slowly

Natsu glared at him "I have hobbies I am just not allowed to pursue them right now because of stupid injuries."

"Well what do expect you took on an entire dark guild solo," Raken shrugged "Did you honestly think your were going to get out of there without a scratch."

"Well no I wasn't thinking at all." Natsu answered

"Yeah, you haven't changed much either," Raken smirked "Hey something has been bugging me from your explanation."

Natsu raised an eyebrow at him and Raken continued "It just feels off, he wasn't a bad person something had to have happen do you think the cultists used some kind of mind control spell?"

Natsu nodded "I have considered this a few times myself, no I don't think it was the cultists themselves but I don't know what has our brother."

"Do you know what the tower's original purpose was?" Raken asked

"They were going to use it to resurrect there god," Natsu answered "Although that is the extent to what I know about its function."

Raken nodded and his brows furrowed in thought "Is it possible that this god possessed him?"

"It's possible, he did seem like he became a completely different person," Natsu confirmed "But do gods even possess people?"

"Well the good ones don't," Raken joked with a smile "I would assume it is something like a malevolent spirit as you said there were many people that died cursing that tower maybe one of them came back."

"Die cursing the tower possess someone to rebuild it," Natsu looked at his brother in amusement "That seems like the most logical course of action to me."

Raken sighed "Alright, maybe it was one of the cultists themselves."

"Well unless you know of a way to exorcise spirits then it doesn't matter," Natsu replied "If we can't get it out of him or he really has just become evil there is nothing we can do about it."

Raken nodded but they continued to discuss the subject meanwhile.

* * *

"Your dragon didn't even teach you the roar?" Erza asked confused, that was the first thing Igneel taught me.

Wendy shook her head "My combat abilities are all static, I can surround myself in energy and empower my punches but it isn't really a combat ability."

"Well if you are a healer, why do you want to learn combat magic?" Erza asked as they walked.

"Well I can't expect people to be there and protect me all the time, what happens if our group get separated am I supposed to just curl up and wait to be killed?" Wendy snapped.

"No, but combat magic itself is difficult to learn," Erza answered "Dragon slayer combat magic takes even more work."

"I'm prepared to do whatever it takes." Wendy nodded firmly.

Erza watched her for a moment before she had a thought "You wouldn't want to learn combat just so you can protect that boy?"

Wendy looked at the ground and scuffed her shoe against the stone "So what if I do?"

Erza pinched her nose and shook her head "Well at least your reasons are relatively pure you aren't going to go out looking for revenge on anyone are you?"

Wendy shook her head "No I only want to be able to protect people."

"Alright alright calm down little one," Erza said plainly "I don't have anything else to do this week so I can show you a few things, in fact after you learn to do the roar I could probably stop teaching you altogether."

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked

"Well each dragon's roar is the catalyst for combat abilities, the spells the branch out from the roar are your own you mind and soul and heart come into play in creating each one the trick is learning their names and triggers," Erza explained "For example after my specialty in my moves is close range combat, but someone like black steel Gajeel, he is a specalist in mid range as he arms extend into long metal beams and he has hardened defense, while it is not impossible to develop close range moves and a mid to long range fighter it is less common and more difficult."

""So each dragon slayer can be as unique as the dragon they embody?" Wendy concluded

"Very good," Erza nodded with a smile "now all we need to do is find a spot where we can practice."


	15. Training

Erza paced around the small bluette in front of her with a stick, she pushed her foot out and tapped her knee to make her bend it eh continued around her making sure the stance was correct.

"I don't see how the way I am standing is going to help me breath fire." Wendy complained angrily.

"You can't breathe fire on your own yet," Erza dismissed her complaints quickly "You will need to learn a technique we call guzzling."

"Is that how you eat fire so quickly?" Wendy asked excitedly

Erza nodded "Yes, as you use the power more it becomes easier and your body will gain power, Dragon slayer magic works more like a muscle than anything else the more you use it the stronger it is."

"So since I focused on healing an never really used that my power has weakened?" Wendy asked

"Yes," Erza answered "But don't worry if you can manage to learn how to guzzle your natural element which in your case is air so we have plenty of it, your power will increase much faster."

Wendy nodded.

* * *

The sliding doors of the hospital opened with a beep as Natsu walked out, Raken fell into step beside him.

"So?" Raken asked

"Got a clean bill of health," Natsu said enthusiastically "I can finally start training."

"Well congratulation's so we going to the forest with Erza and Wendy?" Raken asked

Natsu nodded "Yeah, they may have a use for your golem's too, oh and speaking of Wendy have you told her yet?"

Raken shook his head and Natsu refrained from slapping him "Look I may not be the best one to be all high and mighty here took me three years and dying to admit my feelings, but I think about how different things could have been if I admitted them a long time ago and honestly I don't see anything bad happening now."

Raken took what his brother said in with a nod "Why is it so hard?"

Natsu shrugged "All you need is twenty seconds of courage."

"I like the sound of that." Raken said with a grin.

"Well here's a small tip don't use it when you are dying I am pretty sure my time got cut in half." Natsu said jokingly

Raken rolled his eyes "Hey Natsu, why are you keeping me and Wendy around?"

Natsu looked at him seriously "I want you and Wendy to join our team." he said flatly

"Really?" Raken asked a little surprised

Natsu nodded "If you want to save Jellal like I do then we will do it together and even though she would never admit it Erza likes training with Wendy."

"I thought you wanted to hunt Jellal down." Raken smirked

"I never said I wanted to kill him," Natsu defended "And besides the more I think about it the more I believe he was possessed as you said."

Raken shrugged "Well I can't speak for Wendy but I would be happy to join your team."

Natsu smiled "Let's go see what she thinks then."

* * *

"Try again." Erza said flatly as another attempt at Wendy's breath attack failed.

Wendy slumped and panted from exertion, she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, Erza watched the air around her quiver slightly before she Wendy was enveloped in a blue light, Erza smiled she has got it this time she thought happily. Wendy's eyes snapped open and she widened her stance slightly as she spoke "Sky Dragon, Roar!"

A jet of dark blue fire flew from her mouth, the heat from it was enough to sing the ground it flew above the blast connected with a tree a small distance away from them and it splintered showering the with chips of wood, Wendy threw her fist in the air in triumph a wide smile plastered across her face "I did it!"

Erza nodded giving the girl a smile "That was impressive Wendy, what did you think about?"

Wendy cheeks colored and she avoided looking at Erza "I-I thought about Raken." she stammered

Erza chuckled and shook her head she was going to have to have a chat to Natsu about his little brother, the sound of a branch breaking caught both the girls attention and they whipped around to face whoever was coming, Natsu stumbled out of the bushed with a large smile "Well done Wendy that was impressive."

Wendy smiled widely at him "Thank you Natsu!"

Raken stumbled out of the bushed behind him with a wide grin, Wendy's breath caught in worry she wondered if she had heard her, she hoped not as much as she would love for him to know how she felt over hearing it was not how she wanted him to find out, he didn't seem to be acting unusually and he let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"So I assume you are finally able to train?" Erza inquired staring at Natsu

He nodded "Yeah, but before we do that I brought lunch."

The group huddled together as Natsu passed the food around "So how's it going with you two I see Wendy got her roar."

Erza nodded "Yep, she has her roar and judging from its strength and range she is going to be a mid range dragon slayer like Gajeel."

"What is the differences between being close mid and long range, I understand that spell distance comes into play but is there anything else?" Wendy asked

"There are many different factors that come into play between the range classes," Erza explained "Close quarter mages like me, specialize in hand to hand combat so out abilities centre around that area, I am not saying that a long range dragon slayer can't gain close range abilities and vice-versa but it is more difficult."

"Mid-range caster's and dragon slayers tend to have a good mix of offence and defense," Natsu cut in "Gajeel can increase his defense by encasing himself in iron scales and he uses large metal bars for offence."

"As far as I know there are no long range dragon slayer's," Erza said thinking about it "Although I have developed a few long range attacks for example brilliant flame."

Wendy took in the information with a nod "So how long until I start getting new abilities?"

"The time can vary," Erza replied "But it shouldn't be long."

"So if you were to fight a long range mage what would you do Erza being a close range fighter it would be most difficult for you?" Wendy asked

Erza shook her head "No, because I am fast enough on my own to get on top of long range mages."

"So who do you have trouble fighting?" Wendy asked curiously

"No one really," Erza answered proudly "The beauty of being a dragon slayer, we have a unique magic that makes us stronger than most people."

Natsu chuckled and Erza glared at him "What's so funny?"

"You say you are stronger than most people," Natsu laughed "How come you have never beaten me Laxus or Mystogan here." gesturing to Raken.

"Well Laxus is too scared to fight me," Erza smiled wickedly "He never tried," she said pointing at Raken "And I can't hurt you because then I wouldn't be able to see your new powers."

Natsu shook his head and gestured to Raken to make a golem "May as well try this out." he said as he walked into the centre of the clearing

Raken made a series of hand movement before putting his hand palm forward in front of him "Black Iron Golem!" he shouted releasing a small amount of magic energy into the earth, all he had to do was make one stand there for Natsu to hit and likely Wendy after so he tried to use bare-minimum magic energy. The ground shook violently as the earth shifted, bit of black metal seemed to solidify above the earth before with a loud clang the pieces started smashing together after a few moments the ground stopped and in the place of all those pieces of metal stood a large black suit steam billowed from the grate that was where it's face should have been and it stood stone still.

Natsu looked at Raken for confirmation he got a small nod and walked towards it he closed his eyes well first things first let's see how well I can compact the energy in my hand he pulled his arm back and slammed his open palm into the chest-piece in front of him with a loud clang the air a shockwave caused the hair of the party to whip around there faces Natsu stood in the same spot he had before with his arm outstretched, the Golem had a large dent in its centre.

Natsu smiled "This isn't that difficult." the metal bent back into shape after a moment, and Natsu brought his other hand up and repeated the process a few times satisfied with how he could compact the energy he turned to Raken "Give it a bit of combat ability let's see what happens when I need to block or avoid."

Raken nodded and increased the flow of his magic energy enough that the golem would start to move and fight with Natsu, with a groaning screech the metal began to move, it's joints seemed to loosen and it hit its large metal hands together resulting in a loud clang. Natsu waited for the thing to attempt to strike him, he moved the energy to his legs and practically blinked past the blow he felt his leg muscle twitch violently and he stopped, alright so don't use it to empower my movements nodded to himself. He turned his head to see a large black fist coming towards him, he threw his arm out with a loud clang he noticed he had severed the metal in half to the things elbow the bottom half of its arm falling heavily to the ground Natsu realized he had drawn a sword as an automatic reaction and he shook his head as he let the sword disappear. He jumped backwards to get some distance he focused on the space in front of him he created three large blocks of energy it looked to him like her was staring through ice, taking his fist back he hit the first one it flew forward slamming into the golem before dissipating he kicked the second one and it flew toward the golem knocking it down and he smirked as he leaped on top of the third so I can use the as platforms too he thought excitedly rolling backwards he hit the last block with his fist and sent it towards the golem knocking it across the clearing. Natsu felt his knee's give out and he fell over he nodded to Raken who let the magic energy go, the golem fell heavily to the ground Natsu walked over to them panting "Well I got a few pieces of good information." he said as he accepted a canteen of water.

Erza nodded "That was impressive to watch," she praised with a wide smile "That last attack making object you could launch that has near endless possibilities it fact it reminded me of Gray's maker magic."

Natsu nodded "Same idea, I just thought I would test it out."

"What about your hits!" Wendy asked excitedly

"I released a compact amount of energy at the point of impact creating a small explosion," Natsu explained "If I can work on speed that will be incredibly powerful."

Raken nodded "I wonder if the effect would increase if you wore lighter armor."

Natsu tapped his chin in thought "Maybe, we will have to give it a try."

The group nodded as they got their feet, Natsu turned his head slightly and looked at Wendy "Wendy I was wondering if you would be interested in joining our team."

"Really?" she asked excitedly hopping on her toes.

Natsu smiled "Of course, Raken didn't want to answer for you so I had to ask you."

"Of course I would be happy to join your team!" she exclaimed happily running off towards Magnolia, Erza and Natsu laughed and Raken just watched here run off the he looked at Natsu.

Natsu nodded "Just remember twenty seconds of courage."

Raken nodded and bolted off towards Wendy.

"Twenty seconds of courage?" Erza asked cocking her head to the side.

"A little brotherly advice," Natsu said with a smile "Shall we go home?"

Erza nodded and the two set off home.

**A/N: All right guys hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next time!**


	16. Warnings

Raken ran to catch up to Wendy, he had a pretty good idea where she would run off to, he slowed his pace the last thing he wanted to do was be out of breath when he arrived he took a deep breath his brother's last words echoed around his head for a moment and he smirked. he walked around the corner of a tree and stopped as he admired the sight in front of him, Wendy sat a little ahead of him swishing her legs and a smile as she watched the sun god down the a smile on her face, he skin glowed slightly with the last of the suns orange rays and she sighed. Raken took another deep breath twenty seconds starting now he thought to himself firmly as he walked towards her.

_20_

"Hello Wendy," Raken announced as he stepped up onto the rock she was sitting on due to his height he was about level with her stomach so he didn't feel the need to climb any higher "The sunset is really pretty today." he commented afterwards, she glanced down at him and nodded her agreement.

"So what's up?"Wendy asked looking at him intently

_15_

Raken blushed slightly and looked away he took another deep breath to try and calm his nerves he turned to look up at her eyes, a loud roar cut him off and both of them turned towards the sound Raken bared his teeth in anger "Didn't anyone ever teach you manners you big green monkey!"

Wendy jumped to her feet "Mind if I take this one?"

Raken looked up at her questioningly before nodded.

_10_

"Sky dragon, Roar!" she shouted placing her hands together, the flames billowed forward and struck the forest Vulcan in the chest, Raken squinted against the smoke and his eyes widened, he ran forward throwing his hands out to the sides as a large hand flew from the smoke striking him he flew backwards into the rock under Wendy and coughed a trickle of blood coming from either side of his mouth he looked up at Wendy who looked down at him with concern "I-it's not a Vulcan," he managed to say getting to his feet clutching at his chest "I knew I should have made the Golem disintegrate, I thought we would be using it again so I didn't bother, but looks like someone else has activated it."

Wendy dropped down beside him and held onto his side keeping him upright "Is that even possible?"

"Oh, it's possible alright," A woman walked stepped out from behind the tree, she had long pink hair and wore a black outfit "Although I am surprised you figures it out so quickly."

Raken's eyes narrowed and he lightly pushed Wendy to the side, he arranged his staves in front of him "Before I wipe you out, I want know your name."

She smirked at him "Hah, my name is Sheri and I am not here to fight I bring a message from my master."

Raken felt his legs wobble but he forced himself to remain on his feet "I don't care what your master has to say, you tried to attack someone I care for."

Wendy looked at him curiously but he ignored her, he had to focus on the fight he was about to have and in his weakened state he didn't know if he could pull it off.

"Wendy go get Erza and Natsu, we need to warn them I doubt they are trying to warn us of anything good." Raken groaned.

Wendy looked at him and nodded, she stopped before she ran off and turned around walking up to him she placed her hands on his chest and a small blue glow enveloped her hands, his pain subsided almost immediately and Wendy's legs wobbled dangerously he caught her before she fell over completely a few seconds later she was standing on her own again "You have a lot of explaining to do," she whispered to him "You aren't allowed to die."

Raken have her a cocky grin "Just remember who you are talking to there, this won't take long at all."

Wendy rolled her eyes before setting out to find Natsu and Erza, she silently prayed for Raken to be alright.

Raken growled well so much for 20 seconds he thought angrily "You made a fatal mistake here!" he shouted

The woman actually laughed at him "Oh please, you can't use a golem against me what are you going to do?"

Raken smiled evilly "My Golem magic is second rate at best," He slammed his palm into the ground, five large magic circles appeared above Sheri and her golem's head she looked up at them in surprise " Five layered magic, Sacred Song." he practically growled out, a large beam of energy enveloped the two being's in front of him, the golem was completely disintegrated but the woman stood almost disinterested, he gritted his teeth in annoyance she wasn't even really here!

Raken straitened up "Alright fine you win, what the message?"

Wendy heard a large explosion and turned around, that was where Raken was she thought worriedly, forgetting all about what she was meant to be doing she turned around to run back to him.

"What the Hell kind of message is that!" Raken roared

"A simple one," Sheri answered "Stay away from Galuna island."

Raken growled, he recognized the name it had appeared on the s-class mission board a few days ago he was actually considering going too curse work was easy and 800 million jule would be really helpful "What so special about it?"

"That is none of your concern," Sheri answered absently "I have done what I came to do, good-bye." She yawned in boredom as she disappeared.

"So whatever the Galuna island mission was about that woman and whoever she worked for had a hand in it." Raken fell back against the rock and closed his eyes he doubted they would go after Erza or Natsu and he had sent Wendy away he shook his head "My luck has run out today." he said aloud as he looked up at the moon.

Wendy came bursting through the tree and looked around, a large crater was in the spot the Golem and woman had been standing, Raken sat leaning against the rock she had been sitting on looking up at the sky apparently deep in thought he hadn't seen her, she smiled wickedly and began to sneak along behind him.

* * *

Natsu glared angrily at the two wizards blocking his path, one wore a fairly simple green and white suit, Erza is going to kill me if I don't get back soon he thought angrily "If you know what is good for you, you will get out of my way."

"Ha, I doubt we will be," The green roved man spoke up cockily "You see we come with a warning."

Natsu lifted his fists on in front of him and dropped his weight to his back leg "Well then?"

"Stay away from Galuna island." The man basically commanded

Natsu blinked in surprise, Erza had told him about the mission but he hadn't thought about it past acknowledging it was there, whilst something that did catch his attention was the reward curse work never paid that high "What so special about it?" he demanded.

"None of your business." The man answered before disappearing.

Natsu turned his attention to the dog man in front of him "What do you want?"

The man shrugged "The cold Emperor merely sent me to make sure the message got through." before disappearing, Leaving Natsu quite confused and with a need to hit something…hard.

* * *

Wendy crouched low still with an evil grin on her face, before she heard Raken talk.

"You still can't sneak up on me," he called out before he seemed to simply melt into the air, Wendy cursed silently as he appeared right behind her placing a hand on her shoulder with a wide grin "Now how about you come sit down."

Wendy nodded glumly "How do you do that?"

Raken smiled warmly "I have never told you before why would I tell you now?"

Wendy smiled mischievously "Could I tempt it out of you with a kiss?" she purred while raising her eyebrow.

Raken face rivaled the color of Erza's hair and he stammered "N-no t-that w-wo-n't be necessary."

Wendy smiled victoriously at the reaction she got and made a silent promise to thank Erza for her advice, she pouted and made her eyes glistened slightly in the light of the moon as she looked up at him, Raken try as he might couldn't bring himself to look away he felt like she had pulled all of his thoughts out of his head and tossed them into the wind his mouth just hung open he closed it and threw his head forward.

_20_

Wendy stared in wide eyed shock for a few seconds, before closing her eyes and returning the kiss all thoughts had flew away from her and her body felt almost numb, all her senses were overwhelmed.

_15_

Raken finally wrestled control of his own mind, he pulled his head back panting for air forget everything he would be lucky if Wendy even looked at him now stealing her first kiss without a word "I-I'm so sorry," he managed to say in between breaths "I can believe I just did that I am so sorry you probably hate me mmph." she flung herself against him enveloping his lips and cutting off his little speech.

_10_

Raken let his body fall backwards as she kissed him again, all of his thoughts halted in their tracks as she pressed her body against him, he brushed his tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth slightly, igniting the age old battle for control the both fought valiantly but oxygen won.

_5_

She laid her head down on his chest as they sucked in air greedily, before a small fit of giggling overcame her she sat up and looked down at him.

He frowned at her questioningly "What is it?"

Wendy shook her head "You baka," she said flatly giving him a light slap in the face "As if I would hate you, are you honestly that blind?"

Raken smiled sheepishly "I just though stealing your first kiss would be taken a little more unhappily."

She shook her head and placed a kiss on his forehead before standing up pulling him after her "Let's go home."

_0_

* * *

Natsu walked along with an angry scowl on his face, 'the cold emperor' Natsu certainly had never heard of him he had almost no interest in Galuna island until now, he really wanted to take that arrogant wizard down a notch. Natsu opened his door and slammed it behind him the more he dwelled on it the angrier he got walking into the lounge most of his anger melted away. Erza lay on her back with her leg's over the top of the couch looking at him upside down giving him quite an attractive view of her cleavage "Something wrong?" she asked without moving.

He walked over and sat down beside her with a sigh, Erza sat up and spun herself around "Come one tell me what's going on?"

Natsu sighed again and laid his head over her thighs looking up "I was stopped by two thought projections of some wizards on my way back here," he stated explain "They warned me to stay away from the Galuna island mission."

Erza started to stroke his hair absently "So what do you want to do?"

Natsu looked up at her an shrugged "Wait for Wendy and Raken to get back, see what they think."

"Well whatever you told your little brother seemed to have worked I haven't seen either of them since earlier today." Erza replied with a smile.

Natsu smiled but didn't answer, it looked as if he were falling asleep Erza didn't move she just smiled warmly, after the day he has had I would be exhausted to, sometimes I think you are too stubborn for your own good she thought to herself.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this one! as you can see largely a set-up chapter for the Galuna island arc!**


	17. Unforeseen Dilemma's

**A/N: All right I know it has been awhile for this fiction and it is not because I didn't write it out it is because I had a complete change of mind and really wanted to do something different, I will still get to Galuna I just want to put in this little extra piece ****.**

**Oh and I will now mark all thoughts 'like this' as too avoid confusion and make my stories flow a little better.**

* * *

The first thing Natsu's noticed was the room was a lot hotter than normal, he opened his eyes slowly to see Erza had fallen asleep above him he yawned and sat up slowly arching his back as he rose his arms into the air. Natsu rested his chin in his knuckles while he thought ' I wonder if Wendy does through the same thing, the first sign is always this heat and then' he was roused by his thought as Erza began to move around in her sleep 'Then this, she is always really still when she sleeps, I am going to need to go away for a few day's I would rather not have to lie to her but at this point I don't think she knows whatever the hell happens to her' Natsu heard the door open and he walked over to greet his brother and his companion, he was about to speak before Wendy cut him off.

"Hey Natsu I am going to take off for a week I got a…lead on Grandeeney that I would like to check up on," Wendy's hesitation caught Natsu's notice but he thought little of it at the time he was still trying to figure out a way to get away from Erza before she blew up "I am going to see if Erza's want to come too." Wendy said with a quick nod before walking into the lounge room leaving the two boy's alone.

Natsu looked at Raken seriously "Did she tell you the real reason she is going away for a week?"

Raken looked around the room before nodding "Come with me," he said simply as he turned around and left the house, Natsu sighed so whatever this was it must be a dragon slayer thing, he followed his brother out onto the street and walked towards the guild hall "I take it this isn't the first time Erza has turned into a furnace?" Raken said suddenly.

Natsu shook his head "By my count this is the 6th time, maybe 7th I don't really know I just know I need to find away to get away for a week, then she calms down."

Raken nodded "Yeah, Wendy explained it to me from what I understand it is kind of like Dragon mating season." Raken said it as a joke but the seriousness of his voice showed his worry.

"Well dragon slayer take on many trait's of dragons so it doesn't really surprise me that this one follows suit," Natsu said "But I don't still don't understand a lot of it."

Raken nodded "Basically for around a week every three months they have this week where there mind's shut down and run on just their instincts, it starts after they turn fifteen so this is Wendy's first experience but Erza just turned 17 so she has had this happen before I am surprised she hasn't noticed it yet."

Natsu scratched the back of his head nervously "Yeah that is my fault."

Raken looked at him in confusion "What did you do ?"

"The first time this happened I didn't know anything about it until she tried to attack Mirajane for just bringing our food to the table…that is when I figured out something was going on although I didn't know what so I decided to go on a job, try to do something mediocre and relaxing you know," Natsu paused to take a breath "About the third day in Erza pretty much attacked me, although it wasn't like a real attack she was just as you say running on instinct."

"What happened?" Raken asked

Natsu looked at the ground shamefully "I-I had to knock her out."

Raken stopped for a moment "B-But you said w-w-we aren't supposed to!"

"I know what I said," Natsu snapped "I didn't have any other choice Raken, she broke my arm in four different places tackling me off a fucking cliff!"

Raken looked at him in wide-eyed disbelief "It get's that bad?"

Natsu nodded "I didn't have any other choice, anyway ever since then I usually take a long holiday when she starts trying to melt my house and come back after a week after everything has calmed down."

"Yeah, Wendy is going to try and convince Erza to go into the mountain's, I say we go take that Galuna island mission and see if we can get to the bottom of why people are so interested in it now." Raken said quickly.

Natsu nodded "I think that is a good idea at the very least we will be away from the girl's until this thing dies down."

* * *

_Erza walked along beside Natsu, it was dark and raining lightning cracked through the sky, Natsu had requipped to his Adamantine armor and was his telekinesis to hover the large shield above their head's giving them some form of shelter while they walked, Erza watched Natsu from the corner of his eye 'He is so considerate and handsome, his only smiles for me, I wonder what he really thinks, No Stop IT, he is just Natsu the guy your befriended, just because he happened to grow up to be a handsome man doesn't mean, STOP! Erza get control of your own head, if you don't focus you might screw up and get him killed deep breaths just remember what Igneel taught you, keep calm and think.' she inhaled deeply through her nose and without realizing it also inhaled a large amount of Natsu's scent 'Why does he have to smell soo good, he couldn't just settle for mediocre could he now he has to be damn near mouth-watering. STOP IT ERZA!'_

_"Just be careful there is a cliff a little ahead of us we will camp up here for the night make the trip in the morning," Natsu glanced at Erza out of the corner of his eye 'Something is really off here she hasn't tried to jump on my back or anything the whole trip and she has been quiet the whole time as well, and I can't shake this feeling she is giving off more heat than usual' "Hey Erza did you hear me?!" He said a little louder and she finally looked up at him._

_"What? No sorry I was thinking." Erza answered 'Damn him with his big eyes why did you have to be so, STOP IT!'_

_"There is a cliff up ahead," Natsu said again "We are going to make camp up here then go down tomorrow."_

_Erza nodded._

_After a few minutes off setting up camp and Erza finally going to sleep, Natsu stood on the Cliff looking out he stood in his casual clothes and let the rain soak them through he always thought better in the rain 'What is wrong with Erza if I didn't know any better she is trying to be seductive in her own way, she has been giving off heat like a wildfire lately and has barely spoken at all this trip' He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed completely unaware of the pair of chestnut eyes watching him from under the safety of the temporary shelter he had built 'maybe it's a dragon slayer thing' Natsu thought with a shake of his head. Before he heard a small rustle he had barely enough time to register someone had jumped at him before he felt the impact against his back._

_Erza's POV_

_Erza watched Natsu stand on the cliff letting the rain soak through his clothes they clung to his body tightly giving her a view of his well toned back, 'Look at him he is like the greatest incarnation of a man, his body is perfect he is considerate, kind, gentle but also loyal and tough and, ENOUGH ERZA! IT is just Natsu he isn't anything but Natsu, Natsu Natsu Natsu.' she repeated in her mind over and over again, before a small chuckled broke her from her thoughts and she watched Natsu smile, actually smile those smiles he only gave her when they were alone. That did it, she lost all forms of rational thought as she darted from under the blankets._

_Natsu felt the heard the sound before he could do anything about it he was airborne and falling off a cliff he managed to twist his body ready to attack whoever had tackled him before he saw the lock's of red hair 'ERZA!" his mind screamed as he wrapped his arms around her making sure he was going to take the impact of the fall 'I will be mostly fine' he thought glumly as the wind roared around his ear's causing his teeth to chatter, 'I was cold before was add cold win to cold water and it actually hurts' He closed his eyes as they neared the ground and with a loud crash he landed heavily, his arm flew out with the impact and hit the ground, he had requipped into his Adamantine armor again to take something out of the fall, his arm jarred painfully against the rock and the armor dented into his arm he felt the bone break and cried out on pain 'Erza what the hell has happened to you, is this a spell? No I would have picked up on the energy, maybe it's a potion? No she hasn't eaten anything outside of my house, I didn't give her crazy potion anyway!'_

_Before his mind could process anymore information he felt something hot against his lips and his eyes snapped open 'ERZA IS KISSING ME?!'_

_Despite himself he kissed back, she tasted like the strawberry cake she was so fond of and she was so warm against his body 'No Enough Natsu break this now and get away, this isn't right her mind is not in the right place NATSU!' his mind screamed at his body and it reluctantly obeyed forcing her away from him, Erza sat in front of him her chin rested on her shoulder and her eyes in the shape of predatorily slits, she pouted and looked up at him longingly "Do you not like me?" she purred._

_'Damn it why does she have to look so sexy with her clothes all wet like that, NO THIS ISN'T RIGHT AND YOU KNOW IT!' Natsu took a deep breath "No Erza, this isn't right and you know it."_

_"How could something that felt that good be 'not right'," She argued with a seductive smile "What am I not pretty enough for you?" she cocked her head to the side slightly giving him of the now soaked and very revealing top she wore._

_Natsu forced himself to look away 'this is neither the time or the place for these feelings! Now is the time to be perfectly rational she can't really want this it has to be some kind of spell I didn't detect or something!' His was cut from his thought's as Erza pressed her body against him 'why did she have to be so warm!' his mind screamed as the feeling but he fought every urge he had "Erza stop, I would never forgive myself if I did this that is enough." He said flatly hinting at now emotion or the amount of pain resounding in his chest._

_"Your body is telling me something else," She purred into his ear "Are you sure you do-."_

_She cut off as Natsu hit the nape of her neck with a closed fist hard enough to knock her unconscious for a while "I had no other choice, whoever did this to you is going to pay for this."_

_Pain racked through his body as he fell against the wall of the cliff, his arm was broken in a few places and likely one of his legs were hurt too he slowly got to his feet and tested his right leg "Well the armor mitigated a lot of the injury at least." He said aloud 'thank god now I have to carry Erza back with one arm and one leg, I wish I had invited Gray along, although I don't really because he would have seen this.' he ran a hand through his hair. "Why did this happen?"_

_"Because she is a dragon slayer," The voice was sharp and he recognized it he hadn't heard that voice since before his eyes was healed "Porlyusica." he said simply._

_The old woman smirked "So you remember me do you boy? Well good now I will help with your little friend, Although I can't reveal why this happens to you I can alter her memories so she thinks you were merely hurt on a mission… Just know this will happen again she will get like this, when it happens just leave for 7 day's exactly and come back she will be fine."_

_Natsu nodded in understanding 'I wish she would tell me why they maybe I could make head or tail from it!' he thought angrily as she tended to his arm._

Erza's yes fluttered open and she looked at the tired form of Wendy sitting in front of her in surprise quickly followed by a little anger 'Where the Hell is Natsu!?' he mind yelled at her 'and what the hell was that I have never attacked Natsu like that have it, these feelings on my stomach why do they seem familiar?' She placed a hand to her forehead.

"He really did all that didn't he?" It was not really a question

Wendy sighed and nodded "Well now you know why he left, Raken went with him so neither of us are a danger to them."

Erza nodded as she began to cry "I can't believe I attacked him like that I remember his injuries well, they were extensive I remember them so well because I didn't think it as possible for anything to do that to him."

Wendy inched forward and hugged her teacher "It's alright he doesn't hold anything against you so don't worry about him for now."

* * *

**A/N: All Right I hope you all enjoyed this! Until next time!**


	18. Galuna Island

Natsu's stood watching the looming shape of Galuna island slowly coming towards them, his hair whipped around his face from the wind and his lips were pursed him a frustrated line. He practically glared a hole through the island.

Raken was not much different, he certainly wasn't happy about leaving their two comrades behind 'This is the first mission I have ever gone on without Wendy around.' Shooting another look at his older brother 'I really hope no one tried to fight him.'

'There had better be someone to fight on this mission.' Natsu thought angrily as the island got a bit closer, he turned on his heel leaned against the mast of the large ship they were using and leaned slowly down it pulling his sword and a few supplies from his pack he began to tend to his favorite sword, 'anything to keep my mind off Erza.'

* * *

Wendy sat on Erza's large couch as the red-head paced around the room with her fists clenched.

"This is so Irritating!" Erza complained

"Yes, I understand you are irritated I am too but saying it five thousand times isn't going to make it go away." Wendy sighed

"Well it was your grand idea to send _OUR_ men away besides I doubt they would object to us taking them anyway, they are guy's after all." Erza spat angrily

Wendy sighed "It's not about whether they want to or not, marking your mate the day after your heat gives off is the safest way, we don't want to break Natsu's arm again do you?"

Erza sighed "I should never have told you that story."

"Whatever, I am frustrated too so sit down and shut up!" The Bluette snapped.

Her tone surprised Erza but she obliged if only because they were both going through the same thing, Erza pinched the bridge of her nose before she spoke "I don't see why we need to avoid leaving the house though, I hate sitting around."

"We need to avoid anything that could force our instinct's into overdrive, Smell being the biggest factor so Natsu's house is completely off limit's, I am pretty sure their favorite spots around the guild hall would be the same too." Wendy said simply

"I get it stay in the house and avoid for a week, we got cleared the week off anyway so it shouldn't be a problem I have plenty of food around and Levy is off on one of her trips to some big library somewhere." Erza explained as she rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling 'If I fall asleep I am going to dream about Him which makes it worse.'

"This is so Irritating!" She said again.

* * *

Natsu vaulted the railing of the boat and landed with a heavy clang of metal, his foot-fall were heavier than usual each one expression his frustration at his current position. He heard Raken beside him and was barely paying attention.

"Big brother, you need to focus on the mission I would rather you didn't go on a rampage here." Raken tried to calm down his older brother 'Much Good it does I am one step away from being the same.'

"I know, I just don't like it I never like leaving Erza for the week's when she get's like this." Natsu replied flatly

"Well Wendy say's after they mark us it doesn't happen again and now that we are dating them I fairly sure they want to? Raken was no really confident in his words and he was more than nervous that Wendy would refuse to, meaning he would have to take another week's holiday in the future.

"Well we have burnt two day's already," Natsu said his tone not really giving off a hopeful vibe as they walked "Maybe it will go by faster than we think."

"Yeah…I Doubt it big brother." Raken said flatly

Natsu grimaced in response and fixed his eyes in front of him "The village elder here requested our aid so we should start there."

Raken nodded his agreement and only the sound of the pairs heavy footstep's rang out.

* * *

Erza lay on her back her leg's stretched along the wall behind her couch and her head going over the side, she often took up the position to relax or think or in this case watch the pacing Bluette reenact her previous antics.

"Wait a second, you said they probably want us to sleep with them so why was Raken so eager to run off with Natsu!" Wendy snapped angrily

"Probably because you told him to go." Erza said simply

Erza's words fell on deaf ears as the girl continued to pace "Yeah, I may not be as busty as some other girls, but I am cure enough right?"she looked into Erza's mirror and nodded at her appearance as if agreeing with some other invisible person.

"We need to get out of this room." Erza sighed as she stood up grabbing the Bluette's arm and dragging her outside.

"Erza let go, we need to stay inside." Wendy pleaded worriedly

"Or we can go up into the mountains or east forest, at last outside we may be able to find something to do." Erza suggested

Wendy nodded in agreement happy to be out of the room "Yeah, that would be best."

* * *

Natsu and Raken walked along the path towards the temple they had spoken to the village about, they had found Gray in poor shape and the new girl Lucy had apparently been talked into going with them, as well as Happy which Natsu found most surprising. Gray had explained what the pair had learned and about his own past, so now the two S-class wizards were on their way to finish the job and stop a demon from being awakened.

"So this guy Lyon, goes by the name the Cold Emperor…A pompous ass if I had ever heard of one." Raken walls had finally began to crack and now the two brother's walked along in a seething irritation.

"He is likely to have a lot of followers, you want the number's or power fight?" Natsu asked

"Hah, I haven't heard those term's in a long time." Raken said with a small smile.

"Yeah, so which one do you want?" Natsu asked again.

"I am better in the number's game so I will clear the path for you." Raken said with a smile.

Natsu nodded "All right then…have fun." He said before setting off at a run, giving him a small backhanded wave.

Raken rolled his neck "All right how long did you plan on hiding in the tree's exactly?" He announced loudly

The bushes rustled as a large group of purpled robed people stepped into the open many of them emblems o a crescent moon in various positions on their clothing , Dropping one hand to the ground as he crouched he allowed a smile to encompass his lips as the thrill of a fight washed away all his irritation and worry "Let's see what you've got."

Natsu ran as fast as he could, before a large pulse of blue energy flew at him, diving to his left he avoided it and rolled to his feet glaring at the three people in front of him, he recognized two from the thought projections the woman he didn't have the faintest idea who she was.

"So you ignored our warning and came here anyway…Very foolish mistake." The spiked haired green robed mage taunted.

Natsu rolled his neck and slammed a fist into his open palm "I am surprised it took you so long to show yourselves…Tell me where Lyon is and I won't hurt you."

"Sounds like he is afraid." The dog headed man taunted again.

Natsu pulled the sword from his back and glared down at his opponents "I am not marginally afraid of any of you…I have too much to go back to, to lose to you three!" With those word's Natsu threw himself towards the three wizards, The one who did most of the arrogant talking sent a few waves of what looked like blue energy at Natsu, He brought his sword around attempting to cut through the wave, the thing held fast against his weapon before it rotated sending the blade clattering useless several feet away from him. Natsu gritted his teeth as he ran left, he slid to a stop and turned to face his enemies again.

"It doesn't matter what you do." The man in the white and green said flatly "You can't win."

Natsu brought his hand up his palm facing them and his finger's curled halfway to a fist, his eyes snapped open "Lock!" he shouted solidifying the energy around the three, he pushed off his foot and implanted his boot into the wave user's face, He fell to the ground quickly and Natsu turned his attention to the final two.

The dog-man simply smirked "I am surprised you beat Yuza."

Natsu stared at the man blankly, dropping his weight back he waited 'I don't know what this guy's magic is, I need to wait.' The two men simply stared at each other neither willing to make the first move for the moment, Natsu got tired of waiting and jumped forward, he slammed his palm into the dog-man's chest he sputtered and cough before raising his head slightly "That's new." Was all he said before falling to the ground. Natsu looked around but couldn't find the pink haired woman anywhere he shrugged 'Doesn't matter.' He thought simply as he ran into the temple.

Raken stood in the center of a large clearing looking around at the many unconscious people around him before sighing 'I don't have a lot of magic energy left, I overdid it a bit. I am not focused enough here I need to stop worrying about the girls.' He closed his eyes and ran over a few breathing exercises he had learned calming his nerve's, he heard a sudden snap and his body tensed as he whirled around to face whoever was coming towards him. He waited a few minutes and nothing seemed to happen 'Must have been an animal.' He thought idly as he began walking towards the temple trying to let some of his magic energy return to him before he made it there.

Natsu walked into the large room, he looked around briefly before stopping on the white haired figure sitting in a makeshift throne.

"So you're the rat that has been scurrying about my island and disrupting my plans." He said flatly.

Natsu focused on the matter underneath his opponent's throne and blanketed the surge in his magic power as he spoke "I don't think scurrying is the right word for how we got here."

Lyon chuckled "Well maybe not but it is of little concern to me soon Deliora will be revived and I can finally surpass my master."

"Yeah Gray told us all about your little death wish it's a shame he couldn't come and beat you himself but as he is indisposed at the moment I suppose I will just have to do it myself!" Natsu exclaimed as he used the magic her had built up underneath his opponent's feet "Launch!" He shouted sending the throne and Lyon into the air, he jumped up and attempted to bring his heel down on top of his head to be met with Lyon's arm, the two locked against each other for a moment before Natsu pulled away and threw a punch at his stomach, as he reached down to block the blow Natsu feinted and redirected his fist into Lyon's chin, He flew a little bit backward in surprised before Natsu grabbed him by the ankle and ripped him back into arm's reach he slammed his elbow into his chin again and he hit the ground hard. Lyon coughed as he stood up, he discarded his cloak and faced Natsu again "I won't lose to you!" He shouted before sending a large amount of the ice made birds towards him.

Natsu pulled a pair of swords from the air and swung the around himself, the ice cut in two pieces and clattered into the wall behind him showering him with dirt and a small amount of debris.

Before either of them could do anything else another figure drew their attention "My lord, the ritual is nearing completion I suggest you make haste the chamber at once." The masked man ran into the room and stopped finally taking in the scene in front of him.

"Now big brother I thought you were good at defeating powerful opponent's I am a little disappointed. Raken taunted from the door as he looked to the two people in front of him.

Natsu chuckled "We both know how much you complain if you don't get at last one strong opponent."

"So you want ice queen or," Raken cocked his head towards the other one trying to think of an insulting nickname "The other one." He shrugged unable to come up with anything.

"I'll finish off The Ice Queen here, you can deal with the other one." Natsu said simply

"I am not so easily best!" Lyon shouted sending another volley of ice towards Natsu.

"Zalty go complete the ritual and release Deliora I will be along shortly." Lyon commanded

Raken smirked "Your mine!" he shouted as his body glowed gold and he flew from the room at an incredible speed.

Lyon focused intently on Natsu about to skewer him before the Ice seemed to hit an invisible barrier "Wha-What?!" He demanded

Natsu reared back his fist "I have my own style of magic!" He said simply as he hit the barrier he had just created sending it hurtling towards Lyon, it impacted with a loud crash and sent his into the opposite wall completely unconscious.

"I doubt the other one will out-run Raken." Natsu said aloud as he walked in the direction of the centre of the temple.

It only took a few seconds for Raken to catch the small masked man, catching him by the collar he ground his feet to come to a stop as he lifted them man over his head and slammed him into the ground, he followed by kicking him firmly in the face sending him sliding back down the hallway, the man seemed un-phased by it as he turned around and looked back they way he had come "The cold emperor has been bested and you two are not worth my time." He said simply before dissolving in front of him.

Raken ran a hand through his hair in confusion "Does that mean we won?"

"Yeah I think we can call it that…Now all we have to do it lift the 'curse'." Natsu said simply as he walked into the room.

"So how are we going to do that I don' think I have the range to break that blanket in the sky." Raken said as the two began to walk towards the village.

The temple started to shudder and shake, bit of stone fell loose around them and Natsu started to run, he slid to a stop outside the throne room he had defeated Lyon in and ran inside, grabbing the still unconscious ice mage and setting off again.

"What the hell is going on?" Raken asked as they ran

"I think the temple is coming down." Natsu replied as he carried the ice mage towards the main entrance to the temple.

"Really? I thought it was just hungry." Raken jested, pointing out he already knew.

"If you already knew why did you ask?" Natsu snapped

"Because I thought you might now Why it is falling." Raken retorted

"Why the hell would I know that I am not the on doing it!" Natsu snapped back.

Rake grabbed a hold of Natsu "Meteor." Was all he said as the two sped out of the entrance to the temple. They both turned around where they stood panting heavily from the fighting and the running.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about the demon." Natsu sighed

"Yeah, without the temple they can't harness the moon's energy." Raken agreed, before both of them heard a small crunch. turning around to see Lyon kneeling on the ground with his fist firmly implanted on the ground.

"Now it's impossible, I can never surpass Uru." He said through gritted teeth, his voice quivering with either rage or sadness Natsu couldn't tell.

Raken bent down and rested his hand on his knees as he looked at the white haired mage, he cocked his head slightly to the left "You can't honestly be that stupid."

Lyon looked at him in surprise and confusion.

Raken sighed "You think the apex of your magical ability is determined if you can or cannot beat your teacher, there are a hundred different ways to prove yourself stronger."

"Like what I can never be sure I would actually beat her!" Lyon snapped

"You could try becoming a wizard saint or the leader of a guild as only the most powerful wizards do, there is more to magic than surpassing your teacher." Raken explained flatly

"I never really thought about it…Lyon the wizard saint." He gave a slight chuckled as he said it.

Natsu looked up at the purple moon and sighed "Now we just need to figure out a way to get rid of that."

The three people looked to the sky and Lyon frowned.

"You know Lyon if you keep up with that Single-hand casting Uru is going to come back and beat the crap out of you." A familiar voice rang out in the small clearing as he walked towards the three wizards.

Lyon chuckled "I have trouble disputing that."

"So do either of you have any idea's to get rid of this blanket?" Raken asked still looking up at the sky.

"Is that what is causing the curse on the villagers?" Gray asked

Natsu just nodded not in any mood to explain it wasn't a curse "Gray you and Lucy can start towards home if you like M and Raken will finish up here."

Gray just nodded and set off on towards the village and where he had left Lucy "Oh, that reminds me Lyon that pink-haired girl is back at the village waiting for you."

Lyon paled slightly at the reminder "Oh, Um, Thanks I guess."

"I see you are still afraid of women." Gray taunted.

Lyon sprang to his feet "I am not a afraid of anything let's just go!" he snapped.

Natsu and Raken watched the two leave and waited for the argument to fade out of their hearing before looking at each other and sighing.

"You think you will be able to send a brick on energy up there?" Raken asked simply.

Natsu thought about it for a moment before materializing a large spear shaped of solid energy, he requipped into the armor that increases his strength tenfold. Raken watched the requip and took in the new appearance , the large shoulder guard's with the standard looking knight's helmet, the suit itself was Bulky and Raken didn't see it's uses in a fight 'That can't be light.' Was all he thought.

Natsu Slammed his fist against the his creation and watched it hurtle into the sky Reequipping into his civilian clothes as he watched it "I hope it's enough I don't know what we will do if it doesn't work."

Raken shrugged "Give up?" He jested with a smile as they watched the thing go.

It took a little while for the thing to finally connect with its target Natsu breathed a sigh of relief as the blanket over the island began to splinter before shattering completely.

"Well now we go collect the reward and then." Natsu trailed off, they still had another two days to kill before they were able to go home.

"We can just hand around Hargeon for awhile." Raken suggested also a bit depressed he couldn't go home yet.

Natsu shrugged "We will figure it out."

* * *

Erza and Wendy walked through the street's to get them to the east gate, they had decided to go up into the mountains for the last two day's 'As long as we avoid going near the clearing where we train it should be fine.' Erza thought hopefully, but with the way the wind was today she couldn't be entirely sure they could avoid everything that smelled of their respective partners. Erza arrived at the gate a little ahead of Wendy she stopped and turned to wait for the young girl, she cocked her head slightly at the tenseness of Wendy's muscles 'Oh wait, I recognize that too that is Raken and.' Her eyes darkened slightly as she fought with her own conscienceless trying to keep the human part of her mind from being completely turned off, the pair failed miserably and they turned around a new destination in mind.

* * *

**A/N: All right guy's hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I am not sure if I am going to have a narrow escape next chapter or not so suffer in silence, I apologize if the dome breaking thing was boring honestly I ran out of idea's and stuff. Yeah you guys know about his by know blah blah enjoyment blah blah next time!**


	19. Desire

**A/N: This chapter has a lemon and while I am here next week's chapter will have one too, I have given you fair warning.**

Natsu stepped into the small bedroom he had rented, towel wrapped around his waist and another draped over his head lazily he let out a long sigh 'I didn't think this room had heating.' he thought idly before two soft thuds resounded behind him, his head snapped up and he spun on his heel as the object pressed against him he flew back, he could barely register the person who had tackled him "Erza?" he asked utterly surprised as he hit the bed with a soft thud, she locked her legs around his waist effectively restraining him, well he would be restrained if he tried moving.

Erza leaned forward as she purred "You left me all alone in the city."

Natsu swallowed hard 'The best way to deal with this is to just ride it out, get it out of the way so it is done…Shut the fuck up…ME! You're supposed to tell me this isn't right or something right?...Well she loves you and you love her I don't see a problems…Am I having a conversation with myself? Shut up.' Natsu gritted his teeth as his mind swam around in an endless circle, before everything went still, his eyes snapped open at the warmth on his mouth before slowly closing again, he brought his hand up and entangled it into Erza's hair, he ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth eagerly beginning the battle. Natsu used her temporary lax state to flip them over, he pulled back to breath, Erza ran a finger over his chest and gave him a seductive smile as he leaned in to kiss her again, he pulled back a little quicker, slipping Erza's jacket off her shoulder followed quickly by the tight tank-top she always wore, he leaned into her again capturing her lips in another passionate kiss, he moved his hands up slowly cupping the curve of her breast in his hand h squeezed lightly, earning himself a moan, he pulled back and half collapsed against her his mind and body still fighting at each other 'This is like taking advantage of her, she isn't thinking rationally at all!' He was pulled from his thoughts by a sharp pain shooting through his left shoulder, he snapped his head to see Erza biting down hard enough to draw blood, he clenched his teeth to avoid making any sound. She pulled back and gave him a loving smile. Natsu just stared at her still confused and fighting within himself.

Erza took his cheeks in her hands "Natsu we both want this, time to stop fighting it."

Natsu looked at her in surprise but he didn't object he just gave a quick nod as he kissed her deeply, slowly pushing her back down onto the bed, he left her mouth and trailed down her neck stopping to nibble slightly at the place where it met her shoulder earning a few moans and he continued his trail stopping above her left breast, he gave the nipple and experimental flick with his tongue, Erza moaned and arched her back slightly at the contact he enclosed the nipple in his mouth sucking on it gently bringing his hand up to message it's twin, her moans echoed around the room for a few minutes before Natsu pulled back sitting up he pulled her pants and underwear off with one quick tug, he crawled over the top of her getting into position, she watched him and waited until he looked at her, she gave him a small nod and he slowly pushed his way into her, he quickly captured her lips in his as he finally broke through her barrier, he felt her body tense under him and he stopped dead waiting. After the most agonizingly slow minutes of his life past she finally gave him another okay nod to continue, he rocked his hips back slowly, Erza let out another moan and he slowly picked up the pace, Erza tried to keep up with Natsu's ever growing pace but soon found it impossible although he didn't seem to notice at all.

"Natsu, I am…close." She managed to get out between moans.

"Me too." Natsu answered.

Erza wrapped her leg's around Natsu's legs allowing him to fill her completely, his name tumbled of her lips as her end came quickly.

Natsu felt her clamp around his member and he followed her into bliss shortly, he collapsed beside her panting loudly, she rolled onto her side and he pulled the blanket around the pair.

**A/N: I am a little ashamed at how lazy this chapter is, honestly my mind is…occupied with a few other matters so you will have to excuse the length and content of this one. (Not every chapter can be a winner alright, get off my back :P)**


	20. Dragon's Mark

**A/N: Okay a few things I need to clear up, one is a question from a guest about last week's chapter. Erza is 17, Natsu is 19. Second Wendy in this story looks like Edolas Wendy…My reason is fairly simple making Wendy look like a small child would be awkward for me to write into kisses and as you can imagine the lemon in this chapter. Now that we are all on the same page onto the chapter!**

* * *

Raken sat in the centre of his hotel room, the dark blue carpet serving as his seat, he gazed around in a sort of trance not really noticing anything as he was deep within his own thoughts, his legs were crossed in front of him and he unwrapped and rewrapped the bandages on his ankle a few times, his shirt was discarded somewhere in the room, he was originally planning on a shower but he had sat down and hadn't moved since. 'I still don't know about leaving Wendy behind, we just started dating and I know she cares but this just doesn't feel right.' He sighed and looked up at the plain white ceiling 'I need some fresh air.' He thought simply clambering to his feet, he walked over the door leading into the hallway and opened it, stopping as he bumped into someone, he shook his head and looked down, he was met with a mess of long blue-hair flowing down over the shoulder of a pale-skinned girl, he could make our her deep brown eyes as he looked down at her 'Wendy?'

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Raken asked taking a nervous step back unsure of this was Wendy or just pure instinct manifested.

"Raken, I know this isn't what we planned but if I have to fantasize about us being together one more time I am going to go insane." Wendy explained simply as she stepped into the room closing the door behind her.

Raken relaxed as she heard her voice 'Well she is still her at least.'

"So you want to," He paused "Get this over with now?"

Wendy nodded curtly although a dark crimson blush spread across her face as she did. Raken gave her a reassuring smile "Okay, I do have to have a shower first though…Can you wait 5 minutes?"

Wendy paused seeming to think very carefully over her answer "I guess." Was all she said.

Raken nodded and walked into the bathroom, he turned the water on and held out his hand waiting for it to warm as he took the rest of his clothing off 'I don't know what to do here? What if I screw up?' Raken forced his mind to stop and took a deep breath as he stepped into the shower, the warm water relaxed a lot of the tension in his shoulders and he let out a small moan at the feeling. Wendy stood stock still in the room, taking short breaths in an attempt to not acknowledge the near mouthwatering smell around her 'It smells like all my favorite food and my favorite flowers at once, hang on this can't be right he has never smelt _this _good before, not that he smelt bad it's just.' She fell into a temporary lull and visibly swayed, before shaking her head 'No I need to remain in control I don't want to hurt Raken.' She took an deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves 'How could I be that stupid?!' her mind practically screamed, she stormed into the bathroom "I can't wait any more!" She shouted as she stripped herself, Raken stuck his head out from behind the curtain and his face darkened red seeing Wendy's naked form, he didn't object to her entering the shower at least, Although he made a visible effort to look in every direction but hers.

She gazed at his lean muscular figure, her eyes wandered around his shoulders and down his back, the water gave him an almost shiny look, a fire started between her thighs and she rubbed them together unconsciously, stepping up next to him she took his hand and turned him around taking his lips in hers as he faced her, She brushed her tongue against his lip and he opened his mouth as he pulled her body into his body deepening the kiss as their tongues wrestled, His hands rested on her hip and he slowly brought them up cupping her breasts and giving them a light squeeze, she moaned into his mouth as began messaging her twins, stopping at one point to pinch the nipple gently, she pulled out of the kiss and panted heavily as he continued his assault on her breast she let out another moan, she smirked to herself as she snaked her hand down his stomach taking his erection in her hand firmly, she stroked at it. She felt him tense and then relax at the touch so she continued moving a little faster, he grunted before putting his hands under her arms and lifting her slightly pressing her back against the wall, he looked at her with one question in his eyes.

"Ready?" Was All he said, she gave him a nod and braced her body for the pain as he lowered her onto his member, Her body tensed against him as he broke her barrier, she winced against the pain and collapsed into his shoulder, he stopped dead still waiting for her to be ready before he moved again. A few minutes past before she place her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself up slightly letting gravity pull her back down, she moaned at the sensation of being filled and Raken didn't need much more encouragement, he bent his knees and pulled back he began to thrust into her, her moans filled the small bathroom as he began to pick up speed, She tried her best to match his movement but pleasure overrode most of her commands so she just held onto him tightly, her head rested lazily on his shoulder and her eyes fluttered slightly as she moaned, she felt an unfamiliar sensation in her abdomen as he continued.

"R-Raken I-I Am close." She managed to get out between moans, He continued at the same piece, managing to catch one of breasts in his mouth he bit down gently on the nipple, she let out a shocked gasp and another moan and he felt her tighten around him, he pushed into her one last time and let out a satisfied moan as she finished him. He lowered her slowly onto the floor of the bath-shower and rested his head against the tiled walls himself, he breathed heavily and noted she was barely moving at all she looked asleep. A few minutes later she lifted her head and gave him a small smile as she edged up next to him.

"There is still something I have to do." she said simply.

He moved his head to the side, she had already explained to him how the Dragon slayers mark people, she opened her mouth and gave him one last glance before she bit down on his left shoulder, he winced slightly but other than that showed no signs of discomfort, she pulled back and wiped the blood from her mouth, the pair looked at the small incisions of her canines on his shoulder and he let out a small sigh as the water washed the blood away. Raken's stood up and turned the water off, wrapping a towel around his waist he tossed Wendy one for herself, she wrapped it around her body and he lifted her up bridal style, she smiled at him as he carried her onto the bed, laying her down lightly before practically collapsing beside her, she bounced from the impact and landed closer to him, snuggling up to his warmth as he pulled a blanket around them.

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes and stared at the white ceiling above him, the memories of the day before swam around in his head and brought a smile to his face, he was aware of the heat on his right side and the dull ache in his left shoulder, he turned his head slightly to look down at the spot where Erza had bit him, instead of the two small dots it had been the day before, it had taken the shape of almost a dragons wing, spreading out to the left and it pulsed a dull crimson not all the unlike Erza's hair 'So this is a dragons mark.' He thought idly. Erza stirred and lifted her head of his chest to look up at his face, he smiled at her as he temporarily got lost inside her brown eyes, she smile back at him before leaning forward and capturing his mouth in a long and passionate kiss.

"You hungry?" He asked as he pulled back.

She nodded as she pulled the blanket around her naked form, he stood up and searched around for his and her clothing, well more her clothing all he had to do was requip into his. He found her discarded clothing in various places around the room and tossed them onto the bed beside her, 'requip.' Natsu thought idly as the familiar golden glow of his magic surrounded him, he stood in his black button up shirt undone revealing a rather tight white shirt beneath it black pants and simple sneakers.

"I will bring up some food, you should have shower and get dressed then we can head back to Magnolia." Natsu suggested simply as he left the room.

Erza watched the door close behind him before gathering her clothes in a bundle in her arms and walking into the bathroom.

* * *

Natsu knocked on the door to Raken's room, he heard his brother call out to him "What is it?"

"Just wondering if you and Wendy wanted some food while I am getting it!" Natsu called back.

He heard the thuds of footsteps and the door opened to reveal a half dressed Raken staring at him a little shocked and confused. Natsu looked at his left shoulder, the mark was almost identical to his own only is pulsed a light blue like the sky, Natsu moved his head slightly and spotted the tuft of dark blue hair sticking out from behind the covers, Raken pulled the shirt over his head and stepped into the hallway closing the door behind him.

"How'd you know she was here?" Raken asked.

"Erza showed up in a similar surprising fashion," Natsu answered flatly "And in less surprising fashion she is hungry."

Raken gave a small chuckle as he followed his brother towards the kitchen.


	21. Phantom Lord

**A/N: Hey guys! A Few things, Number 1: There is currently a poll up on my account to determine story I will write after the completion of one of the 6 I am currently writing, if would help me immensely if you could take a few seconds to cast your vote on one of the two idea's I currently have circulating, For information on the stories themselves check out my profile and scroll to the part of it labeled "My Vault" I will put all of my idea's for possible fictions under there and you can cast your votes in the poll, You can vote as many times as you but I do ask that you only vote for the one you want most, if it get's released then vote for your next favorite and so one and so forth! Thank you for your time, and onto the chapter!**

* * *

Natsu leaned against the Window of the train carriage looking out at the sky, a familiar warmth pulsed on his arm but he ignored it, Erza had her head rest on his shoulder and her soft snores filled the air as she slept her way back to Magnolia. He shifted slightly and pulled his collar away revealing the crimson mark on his shoulder, the thing had changed again since the night he had gotten it, instead of just a single wing, it was know an entire dragon, the red beast curled on his shoulder looked to be asleep, he chuckled slightly as he looked down at it 'I wonder what the guild will think about this.' He thought as he returned to looking out the window.

"So you did get one too," The voice startled Natsu slightly, and his whipped around to Raken, sitting across from him 'I thought he was asleep.' "I had a feeling something was different with you, Big brother."

Natsu nodded "Yeah, I saw your on the first day."

Raken just sighed "What do you think the guild's gonna say?"

"There is no law that says we have to reveal our personal lives, besides me and Erza have been dating for awhile people probably already think we have done it." Natsu explained flatly.

Raken let a small smile tug at his face before it pulled into a wide grin, "Do ever think it would feel so good?"

Natsu's eyes widened slightly in surprise 'In all my years I never thought me and my brother would ever talk about how good sex feels.' He thought with a chuckle. "I can honestly say I didn't." Natsu answered.

Raken rubbed his hands together nervously "All right I think it would be best if we kept our sexual exploit to ourselves, I was just overly excited."

Natsu nodded "I think that would be best, I don't really want to have this discussion with you anyway."

Natsu's eyes flickered over Wendy's unconscious form, she slept in a mirror form to Erza, she stirred suddenly and sat up with a loud yawn stretching her arms above her head, Erza Did the same. Natsu shook his head slightly and returned to looking out the window.

* * *

The small group of four made their way through the quickly darkening streets of Magnolia, the sun was setting and it painted the sky in red blue orange and yellow, Natsu looked up at the sky and let out a long contented sigh 'Feels good to be home again.' He thought a smiled spread across his face.

"ERRRRRRRRRZA!" The group spun around to see a very familiar blue cat rocketing towards them, followed closely by the white image of Carla. He impacted Erza's chest with a light thud.

"I-It's horrible they attacked us, Levy Jet and Droy are in the hospital…What took you guys so long?" Happy said a few tears streaming down his face.

"Wait, happy who attacked? Are Levy and the guys alright?" Erza demanded.

"They are going to be fine, they are in a medical induced Coma at the moment so they can heal. As for who attacked you it was-."

"Phantom Lord," Natsu growled in a low dangerous voice, before spinning on his heel and stalking towards the guild hall fury written all over his features, he stopped and turned his head "You guys coming?"

They all nodded and fell into step beside him, the saw the guild hall as the rounded the corner, Wendy let out a surprised gasp, and Natsu gritted his teeth, Raken took a mental note to level Phantom completely. Erza just walked behind them she knew exactly who hit the hall now and she was going to teach him a very long and painful lesson.

The group walked down the stairs into Fairy Tails basement, the entire guild was spread out in front of them with the absence of Laxus and the Thunder legion, Makarov wore his wizards saints cloak and stood at the head of the small army of wizards.

"It's about time you kids got here," Makarov said in barely contained anger "We were about to leave without you, are you ready to give it back to Phantom tenfold?"

The group nodded in unison.

"Good." Makarov replied angrily.

* * *

The Phantom guild sat and celebrated their recent 'Victory' Over Fairy tail, A small group of three were walking towards the large doors of their guild hall, the loud crunch of iron could be heard as Gajeel ate his fill.

The group continued to converse as they got to the door before the one in the middle turned around "We are off to see if we can clip some Fairy wings as well!" He shouted raising his fist into the air. The guild cheered, before the whole room seemed to rumble, a few loose stones falling from the ceiling "Is this an earthquake?" A member called out a little panic in his voice.

The door erupted in a golden explosion sending the small group hurtling into the far wall "When this is over, you will be praying that it was an earthquake." Natsu called out defiantly, as the loud popping on his knuckled being cracked rang out in the room.

Gajeel let his head turn lazily to the door, seeing his long time rival standing to the left of old man Makarov brought a wide smile to his face.

"We have already proved Fairy Tails weakness once, we can do it again!" A man shouted.

"Attacking a guild with no one inside, certainly proves your unstoppable power." Raken shouted in mock respect.

"Natsu I will leave you to deal with this rabble, I am going to have a nice…chat with Jose." Makarov said an almost evil smile spreading across his face.

Natsu just nodded, before darting forward slamming his palm into the face of one of Phantoms guild members the fight began with that. Natsu pulled the sword from his back and jumped back avoided the assortment of weapons sent towards him, the mages wielding weapons jumped back, and a line of them sent large bursts of fire towards him, they neared his body before veering off the left, a loud slurping was heard before Erza wiped at her mouth, "Thanks for that." Was all she said as she reared her head back, sending the fire the mages had just used against them back, it slammed into the group of Phantom's mages spraying Natsu with bits of concrete. Raken observed the small exchange before turning to Wendy, holding up his forearm, she hit hers against his with a firm nod "Hey Natsu, bet you 5000 jule, that I end up beating more of them then you!" Raken called out.

"You're on!" Natsu called back as he ripping his sword free from a random phantoms abdomen.

Raken bent down slightly before shouting 'Meteor.' He was enveloped in golden light, as he flew at phantom with blinding speed. He fist impacted with the face of one of them 'One,' rang out in his mid as he made sure to keep count.

Natsu was requipped into his heavens wheel armor, with a heavy clang he braced his body against the many weapons currently bearing down on him, he let a victorious smile spread across his face, as a burst of telekinetic energy staggered his opponents away from him, he raised his hand and a few of his large assortment of weapons flew at them. '20'

Erza's head darted around her looking for the black-haired dragon slayer of Phantom, a large group of Phantom surrounded her and she inwardly groaned, she raised her hands above her head "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" She shouted as she pulled her arms down and whipped the around herself, sending the men flying in random directions, there was a loud clang of metal and she turned her head to see a black iron rod pounded Nab, through the ground.

"Is he crazy he took out his own guild members with that attack!" Gray called out in surprise. Another bar flew towards a clustered group of Fairy tail, before a loud bang of metal impacting metal rang out around the room, Elfman stood in front of the clustered group with a firm grip on Gajeel's elongated arm. Gajeel smiled at the prospect of a challenge, Elfman brought his other hand up and hoisted the metal bring Gajeel down to their level by slamming him into to ground, Gajeel got up with a smile on his face.

"Well well, if it isn't beast man Elfman." Gajeel said with a slow clap.

"You were the one that leveled our empty guild hall, a realm man would have just come and faced us!" Elfman challenged raising his fist into the air.

Gajeel flew of the ground towards him, throwing a large metal bar towards him, the same result Elfman caught it in his morphed hand "your pretty strong big guy." Gajeel admitted.

"Well I'm a Real man!" Elfman retorted.

Gajeel chuckled "Well then let's see how you handle this!" The bar slowly changed, a few thinner pieces of metal flew out of it, slamming into Gajeel's own guild members. Elfman stared in wide eyed shock at his opponent.

"They were part of your won guild! Why would you attack them?!" Elfman demanded.

"I knew it'd distract you!" Gajeel let out a victorious shout as he upper-cutted Elfman into the air, Gajeel stood with his hand in the same position a victorious smirk across his face.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Erza shouted, using Elfman like a spring board to change direction in mid air, slamming her flame-engulfed fist into Gajeel's jaw sending him hurtling into the wall.

"She sent Gajeel flying? I have never even seen him take a hit before?" The surrounding members edged away from the fiery redhead.

Gajeel pulled himself from the wall, and reset his jaw with a wide smile "Bout time you showed up Salamander." He taunted.

Erza turned to Elfman "Go Help the others, He's mine." She growled dangerously.

"What the hell you use me as a spring board, then you take me manly fight?" Elfman demanded a little annoyed.

"I'll pay you back, I promise." Erza said flatly turning back to her opponent.

"Alright but you owe me one!" Elfman shouted he flew back into action.

Natsu stood in front of a large group of Phantom, his sword disappeared and he pulled a set of black gloves from seemingly the air "Is he mocking us!" One of the men roared, Natsu slipped the gloved on and requipped to his high colored trench coat, the black material split at the waist and flowed in two separate pieces stopping at around his knee, he smirked as he dropped his weight and brought his fists up.

"Kill Him!" One of the men roared, as the group charged, the all ran into a seemingly invisible wall, on second observation they could see things were slightly distorted on the other side, Natsu reared his hand back and pounded the brick of energy, sending it flying through the ground up men, the ones that weren't scattered instantly converged on him and he ducked and weaved their strikes, he booted one man in the stomach as he lurched forward he brought his elbow down hard, the man crumpled to the ground unconscious, Natsu started to put a little of his magic energy behind his strikes as he moved he slammed his palm into the chest of an opponent who had overextended in his thrust the blew sent him flying through the air he skipped for a moment the air skidding to a stop a small distance away '92'

Raken flattened himself against the ground as a large woodened bench flew over his head, he rolled to the left to avoid and axe coming down on him, and kicked the man's legs out from under him with a second kick to the man's chin he wasn't getting back up as Raken rolled to his feet. '92' he thought with a smile, he looked around briefly spotting a familiar blue-haired dragon slayer, he smiled for a moment before he was forced to dodge another onslaught of attacks 'Meteor!"  
He shouted as he hurtled towards his new attackers.

Wendy rotated her body as another set of weapons flew over her head, she fought with something that could only be described as deadly grace, She and Erza had determined her power was not in her physical strength but in her flexibility and speed, and so they had developed a very specific form of healing magic for offensive purposes, her hands glowed a bright blue as she twisted her body, with a quick thrust of her hand she pressed her hand against the man's neck, he magic flowed into him and cut a tendon in his arm rendering his left arm useless it flopped down beside him as she delivered a follow up kick it his chest he fell back heavily. Her offensive magic allowed her to bypass everything her opponents wore, she could slice muscle cut tendons even break bones if she wished, she jumped backward to avoid another set of strikes before striking at near blinding speed, she hit a nerve point on the eight men in front of her and they dropped unconscious almost instantly, she placed her hands on her knees and panted she was not as used to fighting as the others, she had secretly joined Raken and Natsu's little game and had been keeping count, you'd never know it but the bluette had a competitive side of her and she almost never loosed '108.' she thought with a small smirk.

Erza ducked under another blow sent at her by Gajeel, flying forward just under the long metal bar, she embedded her fist into Gajeel's stomach he grunt as his arm returned to normal, in time to block the second blow aimed at his head, he brought his knee up and slammed it into Erza's stomach she coughed a small trickled of blood leaked from the corner of her mouth, she pushed his knee back down and caught the punch that was headed for her head, she gritted her teeth as she superheated the palm of her hand, slowly but surely melting the metal, Gajeel winced and jumped backward disengaging her "That hurt you little bitch!" He shouted.

The roof seemed to explode before Erza could retort, she looked up at the source of the noise, and to her horror saw a very similar white coat descending at a rapid pace.

"Raken! Catch him!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, Raken looked to Erza then where she was looking at jumped into the air, catching Makarov in his arms before placed his feet firmly on one of the wooden beams and flying back towards the main Group of Fairy Tail. Wendy took noticed and jumped away, She knelt down beside him.

"He's been hit with an old magic called Drain, someone need to gather up his magic energy and quickly, the fastest we can return it the faster he will get back on his feet." Wendy commanded instantly, going into as what Raken called it 'Medic mode'. He just nodded, he knew the spell and how to collect the energy. Natsu looked from Wendy to Raken to he pointed at Grey "You make sure no one touches Wendy while she does her job." Natsu commanded flatly. "The second Makarov is stable fall back, I have a bad feeling none of the element four have shown up yet that manes they are either not here or this is meant to distract us."

Grey just nodded "What are you gonna do?"

Natsu let a wicked smile envelope his features " I am going to make sure you have as little problems as possible in your retreat."

Erza finally made her way over to the group "Guys, they got Lucy I overheard one of them talking about it." She said simply.

Natsu nodded "Alright Erza, go get her. Wendy will heal Makarov and the rest of you will make sure she gets the job done. Raken you know what to do." His brother nodded, Natsu whirled around facing the member of Phantom as Erza took off to the left grabbing a random Phantom member from the group and dragging him kicking and screaming away from the fight.

"We Beat their master! They really are weak! Attack!" The phantoms members screamed as they rushed the now grouped up members of Fairy Tail. Raken Dropped down beside Wendy and the group he placed his hands on Makarov forehead and began to channel the old mans magic energy back into him, Wendy kept her eyes firmly fixed on the backs of her hands as she worked to repair and broken bones her may have sustained.

Natsu rolled his neck and cracked his knuckles, before turning his head slightly to look at Raken and Wendy "Hey guy's you know this means you owe me 5000 Jules." He said with a wide grin. The pair couldn't help but chuckle, the smiles vanished quickly as they forced their minds to concentrate on the more important task. Gray stepped up beside Natsu, in his standard position.

"So what's the plan?" Grey asked

Natsu turned back to him, before taking a few steps forward with a flourish he drew a long line in the ground with one of his swords before it disappeared "Don't let them cross this line!" Natsu shouted angrily!

"You heard him boys!" Grey shouted as the member of Fairy tail looked at them a little surprised, their morale was still low.

Natsu turned around and raised his hand, his index finger and thumb out to the side "We Are Number one remember! What would Makarov say if he saw the fear in your eyes right now?! He would be near attacking you pansies for your hesitation! We have to hold this line! To make sure we all get home safe! Are you just gonna stand there!?" Natsu demanded

Fairy tail looked up at the symbol, Grey raised his hand in a similar fashion and Phantom faltered slightly in their rush, as Fairy tail formed up along the line, one by one raising their hand to the sky "Let's show em what happens when you mess with the strongest guild on the planet!" Natsu roared!

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter, obviously I made a few changes to the arc I am still pretty happy with how it turned out. Natsu's epic speech may not have been as epic as I wanted it to be but whatever I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you in the next one!**


	22. The Number One Guild!

Natsu stood on the only remained balcony on the second floor of their patch worked guildhall. His fingers were interlaced and his chin rested on them, as his chest plate gleamed in the last few rays of sun, he knew Phantom was coming and soon, 'At least everyone made it out okay, Makarov will be fully healed soon and nobody died.' He continued to watch over the bay, 'We still need to deal with the Element four and Jose, this is not going to be easy, but Erza can go toe-to-toe with Gajeel, we _will_ defend the guild.'

He straightened and made his way back down into the basement, Makarov lay still unconscious under a white blanket, his breathing even, Mirajane sat next to him, slowly wiping his brow with a wet cloth, Wendy nursed her arms and sighed, exhaustion from healing more than half the seriously injured guild members catching up to, she should eat air, but it was not half as effective as actually sleeping. Raken leaned against the foot of the stairs, unsurprisingly unharmed through the ordeal that was there failed attack on Phantom, Lucy sat on a small crate, Erza was doing her best to comfort her but she still did nothing but blame herself. Cana sat in front of a crystal ball, demanding Laxus come back and help them, Natsu strode up behind her and glared through the orb at him.

"Laxus, you going to let them stomp on your guild's name like that?" Natsu demanded angrily.

"If the old man hadn't let Fairy Tail get so weak, this never would have happened, he should just hurry up and kick the bucket so I can take over, things are going to be different when I am in charge." Lacus announced boldly.

Natsu smirked at him "I will keep that in mind when I take over Makarov's position, just like _he_ will hear all about this conversation."

Laxus glared at him "You think I am afraid of the weak old man?"

"No Laxus, I think you are too stupid to fear those with more power than you." Natsu snarled as the image winked out.

"Well wonderful, we can't even mount a half decent defense without injured." Cana complained dejectedly.

"We go out of Phantom didn't we?" Natsu challenged.

"Because of you," Cana retorted "But you can't take on all of phantom on your own."

"And here I was under the impression you were a guild mate of mine Cana," Natsu allowed a very small smile "I am not the only capable wizard in Fairy Tail."

The silent challenge was heard by many of the guild, Natsu turned around to the all looking at him expectantly "What are we?"

The mages looked at him confused "Are We mages or children?!" Natsu demanded

The group slowly got up and looked at him "Phantom is coming, I for one am not going to sit in here and wait for them."

He pointed up the stairs leading the streets "when they arrive I am going to go out into the base, personally rip the Element four to shreds and turn my full and undivided attention to Jose!" Natsu growled in an almost evil tone.

"So I will ask you all one more time! What are WE?!"

"The best guild in Fiore!" Erza shouted raising her hand, index finger up and thumb outstretched.

"And What are we going to deliver Phantom when they show up on _OUR_ Doorstep?!" Natsu demanded

"The swiftest kick in the ass the world has ever witnessed!" Gray shouted.

The ground shook violently as Grey finished and Natsu turned back to Cana, she gave him knowing smile "You seem almost too good at riling them up."

Natsu flashed a cocky grin "Look's like our guests have arrived. Let's give them a proper Fairy Tail Welcome!" Natsu shouted.

Natsu stepped out onto the concrete street and looked down towards the bay, the familiar Phantom castle lumbered towards them slowly.

"Fairy Tail, hand over the girl and no further harm will come to your guild." Jose announced loudly over a speaker.

"I was unaware you could make demands of the strongest guild in Fiore!" Natsu retorted loudly

"Haha, you Insolent fool's it is of little concern to me how much of you is left, I was hired to make sure little Lucy Heartfilia made it home safely." Jose announced loudly, th building shifted and a large cannon made its way out of the centre of the walking fortress.

"I am going to block the blast," Natsu spoke two Erza, Wendy and Raken quietly "When I do, get in that castle and tear everything that looks important to pieces."

"How are you going to block a blast from something that big?!" Erza asked dumbfounded.

He smirked "Let me worry about that. Happy!"

"Aye?" the small blue cat asked

"Get Erza onto that cannon the second the first blast is over, Erza you get inside and break the Lacrima when you arrive, the rest of you get in there and deal with element four, if he only has one trick up his sleeve I will be surprised." Natsu gave the order in rapid succession, the group just nodded.

Erza cracked her knuckles a wide grin on her face "Oh, And Black Steel is mine." She growled dangerously.

Natsu held out his fist "Make sure to hit em hard for me." The group nodded again.

Natsu turned back to the large cannon, the speaker crackled to life "Jupiter cannon, Fire!"

Natsu was enveloped in gold light as he walked towards the beam, the two shield of his Adamantine sui in front of him, he slammed together as the blast hit him, his feet broke through a layer of the street as the weight of the attack bared down on him, he gritted his teeth and forced himself to stay upright, pieces of his shield splintered and broke off, He pressed his entire being into maintaining the shield long enough, the shield became dangerously small, he closed his eyes and waited for the last of it to break away, the power that surged through him was like nothing he ever felt before, His eyes snapped open and his left shoulder glowed brightly, Erza's mark glowed through the plate of his armor, he requipped again, looking at the now snarling dragon perched angrily on top his shoulder, it's tail swished along his upper chest as it sat.

A large smile split Natsu face as he slammed his fist into his palm "I thought you were going to destroy us?!" He taunted loudly.

He turned to the small group of people behind him and nodded, Happy wrapped his tail around Erza's midsection and took off "Look's like I get to hit them hard…Personally."

Raken smiled "Loser buys the winner a meal?" He offered his hand.

The competitive look in Natsu's eye was Raken answer, the heard a voice pipe up behind them "If Erza or I win, you guys need to take a few days off."

The two males of the group stared at her and she smiled vaguely, Natsu glanced at Raken who merely shrugged "I think I can deal with that."

Natsu nodded "Deal."

"Hey Cana!" Natsu called out.

"What!?" She looked at him confused.

"Keep the guild standing will ya, we will be back soon!" Natsu shouted.

Cana merely shook her head "Alright you heard the Brat, we keep this place standing!" Cana shouted at the Fairy Tail member's around her.

* * *

Erza stood at the base of the cannon looking down at the gray stone, she raised her hand in the air as it engulfed in flames, she slammed though the roof landing with a soft thud he looked around the large circular room, a lone man stood in front of the large pale gray-almost clear Lacrima, the man had his hair tied in a top knot, it was white on one half and black in the other, he wore a large red coat and had a Katana strapped to his belt, He had a black Tattoo of a straight line running over his nose and across his face.

"Who are you?" Erza asked curiously

"My Name Is Totomaru, of the Element four." The man-Totomaru- replied flatly.

Erza slammed her fist into her palm as it ignited "Bought time on of you showed up, I was getting bored." He smiled widely her elongated canines make it look more threatening than anything else.

"Ah, The Great Salamander of Fairy Tail," The man rolled his neck "The this fight is already decided."

Erza snickered "Why, because you can manipulate fire?" She cocked her head to the side as she looked at him, her hands flames died down.

The man studied her with a serious expression.

"I don't need to use my fire to beat you," Erza announced flatly "In fact I think I could do it with my eyes closed."

"You are very arrogant if you truly believe that." Totomaru announce loudly, he drew the long Katana and held it out horizontally in front of him.

"Natsu warned me that I won't always have magic I can use," Erza responded flatly, she pulled a small metal gauntlet from a small pouch on her back, she grabbed a hold of it and channeled a very small amount of magic energy into it, it expanded until it could fit onto her hand comfortable "He got me this, just in case." She held it up in front of her examining the object, she hadn't done so in a long time. The Large silver gauntlet had a large orange gem planted in the top, hovering where the back of the hand would be, other than that it was just a normal chunk of armor, it was magically reinforced so it wouldn't break, she smiled at the idea of finally actually using it 'That reminds me, now I owe Natsu a piece of his favorite Cake.' she inwardly groaned, she had forgotten that bet.

"Prepare Yourself!" Totomaru shouted as he shot forward, he met with a clash of metal as Erza brought her arm up, he spun away and landed a small distance from her, she flew towards him throwing a few blows with her left hand at him, he dodged or blocked the strikes, she brought her hand above her head and slammed it down he jumped backward as she slammed into the ground, her fist firmly embedded in the concrete, she cursed silent as she realized she was going to be able to pull it out, Totomaru seized his opportunity running towards her brandishing his Katana.

Erza watched and a waited until the last second before freeing her hand from the Gauntlet and using her flexibility planted her foot firmly into his chin sending him up, she wasted no time and righted herself before jumping after him, she slammed her fist into his stomach and he coughed loudly as the air left his lungs, she slammed her fist into his face as and he lurched backwards in the air, she caught hold of his ankle and pulled, his face coming under her elbow, she rotated in the air and placed her foot in the centre of his face slamming him into the ground beneath her. He embedded into the concrete and lay completely still, she took a long breath and turned to the Lacrima.

"Fire Dragon, Roar!" She placed her hand over her mouth as the powerful gust of flame shot from it, slamming into the Lacrima and effectively shattering it.

* * *

(**A/N: You all know the building transforms and I can't be bothered writing that out.)**

* * *

Wendy, Raken and Natsu slid to a stop at a crossroads, well halls. One path led upstairs, another veered off right and the other continued forward "I'll take the stairs."

"I'll go right!" Wendy announced loudly before taking off, still eager to win their competition.

"I think your girlfriend's gonna beat you Raken." Natsu warned as he ran up the stairs.

Raken shook his head "You might wanna hurry up too, Erza's already got a lead on us."

Natsu chuckled as he disappeared over the top of the stairs.

* * *

Wendy continued down the corridor sliding around the corner, her body registered the blow before her mind and reacted arching her back as a long whip-like strike flew over her head whipping her hair up, he placed her hands on the ground and pushed up flipping over and landing on her feet, he strand green haired brown suited man bounced in front of her like a spring, she stifled her laughter at his strange appearance.

"Bonjour, I am Sol, Missure Sol, also known as Sol of the Earth, I am one of the element four." He announced loudly, his French accent heavy.

Wendy's hand emitted a faint light blue glow that slowly grew in intensity, "My name's Wendy." She said with a small smile. 'He is the earth member of the Element four, I doubt he is going to give me a lot of room to get close.'

"And here I was hoping I would get the chance at one of the strong Fairy Tail wizards." Sol said slightly disappointed.

The wave of almost killer intent that hit him made him flinch "You calling me weak springy?" Wendy growled

"How Dare you, such a repulsive nickname," Sol cocked his head to the side "But I am a gentlemen, so I will allow the lady to make the first move."

The large intimidating smile that spread across Wendy's face made Sol regret his decision, she flickered in front of him, before slamming her hand into his ribs, the blow bounced of and the momentum took her back a few steps, Sol smiled tauntingly at her.

"Ah, it would seem you attack's cannon harm one who can soften his entire body." Sol Taunted, Wendy his him a few more times before diving out of the way of one of Sol's attack's she slid away from him slightly.

Wendy gritted her teeth 'I can't beat someone I can't hit!' she thought angrily as she watched her opponent 'There has to be a limit, or a weakness I just need to find it.' she gave a small nod and flew at him again, her blows either bounced off him or did nothing, she threw another punch and he caught it in his fist, before his arm coiled and snaked around her body, she glared at him.

"Ah, a mere girl could never hope to defeat one as good as I" sol announced cockily.

Sol learned one thing in that moment, when fighting a Dragon Slayer…Do not make them angry. The glow the girl emitted started out soft and gentle, but it quickly gained ferocity as she heated up, Sol's arm began to burn like he was being electrocuted and his arm recoiled to its normal size and he rubbed at it tentatively.

"Mere Girl?!" Wendy growled angrily as the light continued to gain shape around her, slowly flickering and arcing around her like lightning.

She sprang off the ground towards him, slamming her fist into his chest, he felt like his entire body was struck by lightning and he sat motionless and she continued to slam her hands into his stomach, when he lurched forward in pain she embedded her knee into his face, as he flew up she jumped above him and dived straight down forcing his head deep into the concrete that was the floor, he was still alive and he twitched around on the ground for a few moments as her anger faded, she took another long breath before continuing down the hallways.

* * *

Raken stepped out onto the small rooftop area, the man triangle window's sticking out of the ground around him as he walked, he noticed the steady fall of raindrops around him and looked up, a small patch of dark black clouds above him.

"Drip, Drip Drop." the soft almost eerie feminine voice caught his attention he glared at the woman approaching him.

"This one is called Shiro," The woman cocked her head to the side "I am the rain woman of the Element four."

She stopped a few meters in front of him, she had black shoulder length hair and wore a large blue coat, trimmed with white fluffy wool, she wore a small black coat over her shoulder, Phantom's guild mark holding it over her shoulders, the long blue dress ended at her ankles in the same fashion as her coat lined with the fluffy white wool, she wore a pair of black heeled boots. **(A/N: Just think Juvia, with black hair and green eyes.)**

"Good for you, I got my own guild to save so get out of my way and I won't hurt you!" Raken warned flatly.

"Unfortunately you will not pass this point," Shiro stated in a cold voice as she raised her hand in front of her "Water lock!"

The water around Raken rose up and grew heavy around him, locking him in a sphere, he smiled at her and she frowned before he simply melted away, reappearing outside the sphere, he placed his hand on the side and closed his fist popping the thing like a bubble, he glowed gold as he flew towards her, he kicked across her midsection and was surprised when he lost no momentum, he turned his head to see he had literally just gone through her, small droplets of water floated around him before reattaching to her, completing her appearance again.

"My body is made entirely out of water," Shiro explained flatly "Nothing you do can touch me."

Raken gritted his teeth as a stream of water slammed into him, he raised his arms up slightly so try and guard against the attack, before dodging to the left, he rolled on his shoulder and remained crouched.

"Tell me your name." Shiro demanded.

Raken looked at her a little confused "Why?"

"I have never met anyone who could survive either of those attack's I am interested." Shiro responded, she looked away to try and a hide a very low tint of red in her cheeks.

"It's Raken, I was once known as Mystogan though, so you probably have heard of me before." He introduced with a small bow of his head.

She raised her hand again this time she gave him a small smile "Maybe one day, we won't be enemies."

He smirked "That might be nice." He replied.

The thick steam of water flew towards him, he had a theory about her attack patterns and he hoped his gamble worked, he disappeared before the jet slammed into his, appearing behind the girl, he brought his hand over her neck and pressed a nerve point in the neck Wendy had showed him, she went slack in his arms almost immediately and he silently thanked Wendy for taking a little time to show him that. He laid her down and fell heavily breathing rather quickly, he assumed a part of her magic drained him, probably that water prison it was the only reason for him to be this tired.

"Raken!" He turned his head to spot his Bluette dragon running towards him, he gave her a warm smile.

"Hello," He greeted flatly, he noticed it had stopped raining but it was barely a side note in his mind "So how many did you get?"

Wendy smirked "I beat the Earth guy." She announced loudly raising throwing her fist in the air.

"Well I just beat her," Raken indicated with his head "So I guess we are even, so we leave it for Erza and Natsu for the decider."

Wendy nodded, she sat down beside him, she edge a little closer and planted a small kiss on his cheek before smiling at him.

He patted her head absently as he looked back towards Fairy Tail, his guild mates were holding off Jose shades quite well, he sighed his magic energy was too low to get over there, this woman's spell hit him hard.

"Mm, no Raken we can't." Shiro mumbled out in her sleep, before letting out a soft moan. Raken paled and turned slowly toward Wendy, she gave him a innocent looking smile and her eyes burned with a vengeance.

"Raken, How exactly did you 'get' this woman?" Wendy asked very seriously.

Raken paled and raised his hands defensively as he began to explain.

* * *

Natsu ran into a long hallway style room, columns lined either side of it and a red-carpet extended the whole length of the room and up the stairs of the far side, he sensed another person's magic energy and slid to a stop "I know you are there, come out now!" Natsu demanded, A large man floated out from the ground a small distance ahead of him, he wore a green fedora style hat and his eyes were covered in bandages he had a odd necklace on a gold shirt, a large green unbuttoned overcoat and green pants.

"Ah, So the Great Knight has finally arrived at the evil castle." The man spoke loudly.

Natsu shook his head "What are you talking about, you are one of the Element four aren't you?"

The man nodded "And I know that our master has fallen, breaking the laws this way."

"Then why didn't you oppose him!" Natsu demanded.

"If your master became twisted and ordered you to attack us would you have disagreed?" The man asked flatly.

"Damn right I would have!" Natsu challenged "Makarov has always told us to follow our hearts, if it told me what we were doing was wrong I would have challenged him then and there!"

"Perhaps." the man announced cryptically.

Natsu requipped into his black wing armor, he drew the two swords from his back and glared at the man opposite him "Surrender now!" He warned flatly.

"You honestly think you have a chance of defeating the great Aria?" The man laughed, as he tugged at the bandages around his eyes, they fell away revealing the forward inward point pink triangles that made up his eyes. Natsu just continued to glare at him.

Aria raised his hand, an invisible wave shot forward, Natsu merely sliced upward splitting the magic in two it slammed into the walls on either side of his back, Aria's eyes widened as he stared at the boy, Natsu charged forward, Aria continued to send wave after wave at Natsu who sliced through them easily, he slammed his elbow into Aria's stomach and when he lurched forward he brought the hilt of his weapon down on the back of his head "If you are the strongest Phantom has to offer, your guild has fallen greatly." He announced flatly.

He leaned against one of the columns, the magic energy he used stopping Jupiter catching up to him, he slid down the wall slowly and closed his eyes taking long deep breaths.

"Natsu!" Erza voiced called to him and he open his eyes to look at her, he smiled warmly as she approached him "Something wrong?"

He shook his head "Just out of power."

She nodded "So you got one now too?"

He nodded.

"Guess that mean's I'm gonna win." She announced happily, she had heard there little wager.

He nodded again.

The speakers in the room crackled to life "Attention Fairy Tail, there is something I think you will be interested to hear."

Everyone stopped when they heard a pained scream of someone they recognized, Lucy. Natsu gritted his teeth and attempted to get back to his feet, he failed as his knee's gave out and he fell back heavily against the column, his armor disappeared and he sat in his normal clothing Era placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a small reassuring smile.

"I'll get her, don't worry just rest up a bit." Erza said flatly.

Natsu nodded "I wonder how we are going to past the time when you get back."

Erza gave him an almost seductive smile "I am sure we can think of _something_." She winked at him as she ran off.

Natsu just leaned against the wall.


	23. It's Over

**A/N: Sorry this was released late, i got lost on the path of life XD, of course by that I mean they did a blood test and I was already out of it from morphine, my GF got Great enjoyment from it though.**

Natsu rested his head back against the cool concrete pillar, it didn't take long for the sound of footsteps to reach his ears.

"Natsu? Hey you all right?" Raken shook his brother slightly.

"I am a little tired," Natsu said with a smirk "Glad you two are all right."

Wendy crouched down beside him and placed her hand on either side of his head, a soft blue glow enveloped her hands and she closed her eyes.

Natsu pulled his head away slightly and she glared at him "Don't waste your power like that, I just need to sleep."

"You and Raken are the stronger combat mages here! My abilities in fights are second rate at best so shut up and stay still!" Wendy snapped in retort, cutting off any further argument she grabbed his head more firmly.

"Once she decides it is better for the guild she is more stubborn the Erza." Raken said flatly, he stood a little to Natsu's right leaning against the other pillar.

Natsu felt his magic power increase steadily, after a few minutes Wendy pulled away and stood up "Speaking of Erza where did she get off to?"

"She went to say hi to one mister Gajeel." Natsu replied as he stood up.

"I'd hate to be that guy right about now." Raken said flatly.

Wendy and Natsu nodded in agreement "Wendy Lucy might be a little dinged up, can you go on ahead and see what you can do?"

Wendy nodded "You two be careful, Jose still hasn't shown up anywhere and I doubt he is going to just let us win."

Natsu nodded as she turned around and ran off where Erza had gone.

"And here I was hoping I would have a challenge." The pair recognized the voice from the intercom, Jose floated above the ground a small distance from them.

Natsu gritted his teeth and glared at the man "Raken get out of here."

"No." Raken responded defiantly stepping up beside him, Raken gave Natsu a sidelong glance "We take him together."

"It's too dangerous for that, I will hold him off for as long as possible go get Lucy out of here." Natsu argued.

"No it's us three against the world remember!" Raken shouted, the pair froze for a moment, when all three of the brothers were together they used to say just that, it brought back a few painful memories.

Natsu straightened, before nodding his head "Okay, get him close to me…I'll do the rest."

Raken's slightly depressed visage was replaced by a cocky smile "I got that part, you think you can actually take him…big brother?"

Natsu shook his head "Just do it."

Raken nodded again, before he started glowing gold, he flew toward Jose at high speed, slamming into the man and sending him into the air, he rotated slightly before embedding both his feet into the man's back sending him hurtling at Natsu, Natsu shifted slightly and extended his arm catching Jose around the neck and slamming him into the ground before lifting him into the air and throwing him across the room, he slammed into the wall with a loud crash and the walls shook.

Raken landed silently beside Natsu and the pair watched their opponent carefully. A loud manic laughter echoed around the room, it set Natsu's teeth on edge and caused the hair on the back of Raken's neck to stand up on edge.

"I hope that was not the best you can do!" Jose continued to laugh as he moved towards them, an dark and crackling purple ball of energy beginning to form in his hands.

* * *

Lucy groaned in pain as she struggled to lift herself from the ground, Gajeel chuckled "I'm surprised you can even still move after that."

Lucy opened her mouth to retort, before any words had formed in her mouth the door exploded, capturing the attention of everyone in the room, in the smoke the only thing they could make out were glowing red dot's, Gajeel smirked.

Erza stomped out of the smoke, flame enveloping her entire body as she walked it singed the hair on a few of the spectator's from Phantom, she kept her gaze locked on Gajeel.

"You never should have messed with Fairy Tail." She growled

"Hah, and I suppose you are going to make me regret it?" Gajeel taunted.

Erza shifted slightly and shot forward, slamming into Gajeel with her shoulder, he stumbled back and she embedded her fist into his stomach, the air left his lung and he bent forward she jumped to the side to avoid a wild haymaker and rotated on her heel slamming her foot into his nose, he flew backwards and slid along the ground. He up a small smile on his face as he wiped a small amount of blood from his lip.

"Finally taking this seriously are you?" He shouted as he got to his feet.

Erza squared her shoulders and continued to glare at him, she didn't speak as she waited for his next move. Gajeel wasted little time as he bolted forward, extending his arm in front of him, it morphed and the iron bar flew towards Erza, she ran forward and dropped low sliding underneath it bring her fist up as she rose, he caught the blow in his free hand and slammed his knee into her stomach, Erza groaned and lurched forward crossing her arm's in front of her as he threw a punch, she spun slightly as the blow stuck her guard and brought her elbow down on he ducked the blow and she jumped away from the sweep aimed at her legs, the second her feet hit the ground she dived forward slamming her fist into the raised forearm of Gajeel, he pushed her back and she stumbled slightly losing her balance Gajeel threw another punch and she ducked leaving his ribs open because he hyper extended, she hit him three times quickly, as he stumbled she jumped into the air and brought her heal down Gajeel got his hand in the way and caught her leg he spun and tossed her across the room, she rotated in the air and landed heavily on the wall, the wall cracked and a large crater formed underneath her feet.

Wendy stumbled as the room shook upon Erza's landing, she ran over to Lucy who had managed to lift herself from the ground and was leaning against the wall. Wendy ran over and knelt beside her.

"Are you okay?" Wendy asked urgently.

Lucy smiled as best she could "A few bruises that ache, don't worry you should help Erza."

"I came here to help you, Erza can deal with Gajeel…I have faith." Wendy glanced across the room at the other two dragon slayers.

Lucy frowned "No, I am actually all right…Help Erza the faster she wins the fight the faster we can get out of here…I am fine I promise."

Wendy didn't have the magic power to heal Lucy and help Erza fight, it was one or the other "Fine, but I am going to help both of you."

"How?" Lucy asked, she could tell Wendy was low on power.

Her hand glowed slightly as she raised it with a reassuring smile "Don't worry." She placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder, Lucy stiffened for a moment before falling unconscious. Wendy sighed and stood up, she looked over the top of Gajeel's head at Erza who smirked as she jumped back towards the iron dragon slayer. Wendy ran towards him a few more steps then stopped. Erza slammed into the guard of her opponent, she rotated and dropped low before placing her hands on the ground and flipping backward her foot caught his chin and he stumbled, she righted herself on her feet and flew into him driving him further into the air, she lost her momentum and fell back to the ground. Gajeel looked up to see Wendy bearing down on him, he crossed his arm's to block her first kick, his arm went slack the second it touched her and fell useless to his side, his eyes widened as she turned in the air, slamming her palms into four points of his chest sending him crashing into the ground. She landed in a crouched position and panted slightly as they waited for the dust to clear.

* * *

"Requip!" Natsu shouted as he ran to his left, Jose lifted his hand and the small purple ball arced out in front of him, tendrils followed Natsu closely the power arcing like lightning as it followed him, Natsu finished reequipping out of his armor into his light weight coat and gloves, he dived forward and slipped behind a pillar, the spell impacted behind him showering him in dust and small bits of concrete. The pillar was completely decimated so he moved again, Jose sent another blast toward him, Natsu passed behind another pillar and used the split second of obscured vision to removed a sword from the air, As the pillar exploded he threw it as hard as he could towards where he had last seen Jose, the man spotted it and sidestepped, he smirked for a moment before his eyes caught a gold flash from behind him, Raken picked the sword out of the air and redirected it, Jose was forced to stop trying to obliterate Natsu and dodge, he jumped away as the sword embedded deep into the ground where he was standing, Raken continued past him and slammed into his back, Jose winced as the blow connected he flew forwards Natsu ran out from behind another pillar and jumped into the air he rotated and kicked Jose back towards Raken, as Raken moved in for another blow he found his leg caught up in something, he turned his head and cured a deep purple light coiled around his leg and hoisted him into the air before binding his hands and feet close together, he tried to move but it resulted in nothing but searing pain so he stopped immediately. Natsu stopped as Jose turned to him.

"Well well, you two actually have managed to give me a bit of trouble, I am mildly impressed." Jose taunted, crossing his arms and staring at Natsu.

"Let him go." Natsu growled darkly.

"You think you are in a position to make demands!" Jose shouted "This is how this will happen, you will surrender yourselves and join Phantom Lord you will serve me loyally we shall take the girl back to her father and your pathetic guild will survive."

Natsu didn't move, he lowered his head slightly "I will not tell you again….Let Him Go." He looked up and glared, his voice was etched with more malice than Raken had ever heard, it was terrifying.

Jose scoffed "If you do not do what I have told you, I will kill him right now."

Natsu looked at Raken and smiled, Raken frowned he had swapped from almost murderous to seemingly completely peaceful in a second, Natsu proceeded to make a few very simple hand signals, Raken watched them closely and looked up. Unable to contain the smile on his face, Natsu turned back to Jose his glare returned in full force "This is your last chance, release him."

"Remember you were the one that sealed his fate." Jose snarled, he didn't know what the signals mean but he wasn't going to wait around to find out, he released a surge of magic into the spell that bound Raken and was utterly surprised when he heard nothing 'No one's pain threshold is that high!' Jose thought as he turned around, Raken was gone completely.

"If you are going to bind someone at least stop them from using magic!" Raken called out from the other side of the room, drawing Jose attention. His eyes widened he had just put a large amount of his magic power into something that had no effect because he target wasn't there.

"H-How?" Jose stuttered out.

Raken let a cocky smirk play on his face, before melting away and reappearing beside Natsu "I Believe I told you before we started, When me and my brother fight together we are unstoppable. We knew every move you made before you made it, all we had to do was make you waste your magic power and use as little of ours as we could."

Natsu nodded and raised his hand's slightly, his fingers were bent and he held the parallel to each other "Lock." He said flatly, Jose felt all his limb's go stiff and no matter how hard he tried he could not summon a spell or move in anyway.

"You honestly thought you could attack _us_ and win," Natsu stared the man in front of him down unblinkingly "You threatened the lives of my guild…My family and the girl I love. You thought you would get away with it?"

Jose's eyes widened in terror as he stared at the pair in front of him. Natsu rolled his neck and focused again.

"Pure force, Coffin." He stated flatly, pressing his hands together, Jose felt like everything around was crushing him and Natsu stood still, a sheen of sweat appeared on his brow as he focused the energy around the man inward, he gritted his teeth no matter how many times he reiterated in his mind how much the man in front of him had done he couldn't just end him. He straightened and moved his hands away from each other, the force bearing down on Jose disappeared and the man fell forward on his hands and knees he sucked in air greedily.

Raken smiled and slapped Natsu on the shoulder "You made the right choice, even he doesn't deserve to just get executed besides I am sure the council will be pissed."

Natsu nodded his smile waned slightly "Raken, we will save him...The three of us will be a family again…like we used to be."

Raken nodded in understanding "Course we will, we are unstoppable after all."

"I am proud of you boys," The voice caused the pairs smiles to brighten as they turned around, Makarov stood in the doorway to the large hall "Although you could have at least tried to keep the guild hall standing."

"Wait it ended up getting destroyed anyway?" Natsu asked.

"Don't worry, I think we were due for some renovations anyway." Makarov smiled.

The two boys shook their heads and sighed, both falling down heavily and tiredly.

* * *

Erza and Wendy continued to watch the dust cloud until it cleared, Gajeel got up slowly and shakily, his body had changed coating him from head to toe was a thick set of iron scales. Wendy's eyes narrowed that meant her hits meant nothing.

"Hah, that would have ended poorly if I had of been two seconds slower." Gajeel announced loudly.

"I'll break his armor, you shut him down." Erza whispered so only Wendy could hear her before turning back to Gajeel.

She nodded and watched their opponent closely "How are you going to break it though?" Wendy asked.

"I thought you had faith?" Erza replied in mock hurt.

Wendy shot her a small glare "I do, just be quickly about it…I only have around three good hit's left."

Erza nodded "Well I better get serious."

Wendy rolled her eyes but remained silent.

Erza shifted slightly before springing forward, she threw a punch and Gajeel merely smirked as the blow his the armor on his face, Erza winced and felt her knuckles crack painfully she gritted her teeth and fought through it, Gajeel reared his hand back and Erza crossed her arms in front of her, Erza flew backwards and slid along the ground stopping beside Wendy.

"Erza?!" Wendy exclaimed worriedly.

Erza pulled herself back to her feet slowly and waved Wendy away from her 'Look's like I am going with plan B, this is going to hurt.' She thought she winced slightly at her idea, but she didn't see any other options.

"Please tell me this isn't the best you can do!" Gajeel taunted.

Erza shook herself and flew forward again, as expected Gajeel didn't move to counter any of her attack's, so she heated her hands to the highest she could, she flew forward and wrapped her arms around him tightly, placing her palms against two spots on his back on either side of his spine, Gajeel looked down in surprise before he felt his armor melting down his back, he started slamming his fist down on Erza's head trying to get her off him, she held on tightly and gritted her teeth against this blows, her vision darkened and she swayed slightly losing her grip and stumbling back, she smiled two large opened spots of skin sat on his back, completely unprotected, Wendy noticed and bolted forward slammed her fist into one of the spots, Gajeel groaned in pan and fell to his knees, Wendy followed up with another stroke into the other unarmored sections, the scales that protected his body seemed to evaporate as the blow landed, Wendy placed her hand against the back of his neck and focused, his eyes grew heavy and he fell forward.

Wendy let out a relieved sigh and fell back on her heels "Let's not do this again."

Erza groaned and lifted her head "I agree."

Lucy shot up after the ordeal and looked around the room, it was dotted with small craters and the two dragon slayers looked at her for a moment.

"Hey Lucy?" Erza called out.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Get one of your spirits to carry us home, I don't think I can stand up."

A tick mark appeared on Lucy's forehead as she began screaming about how her spirits aren't for that, Erza groaned and shut her out 'I hope Natsu's okay.'

* * *

**A/N: Idea's weren't really flowing for this chapter, regardless I hope it was still all right and that the fight's didn't seem uneven or easy. My idea's is that with two half strength dragon slayers and the two half strength S-class that they would use a little intelligence and outsmart the opponent's I hope I did okay! Peace**


	24. A Holiday?

**A/N: I know I'm a day behind, okay maybe I'm not 100% better, I have days where I literally can't get up due to lack of energy (Yesterday) I will try to keep up to date, but if a chapter isn't released that's why.**

"We won!" Erza announce loudly hitting the table with her palm to fully exercise her point.

"Well actually, we all beat one of the element four and then we beat Jose and Gajeel in pairs." Raken argued.

"Yes, but we are cuter therefore we always win." Erza shot back.

Natsu just rolled his eyes and walked away.

"What kind of logic is that?!" He heard Raken shout "Your cuteness doesn't win you arguments! Me and Natsu beat one of the ten wizard saints you beat Gajeel it isn't even a contest."

Natsu continued to half listen to the conversation that more or less affected him as he picked up another large stack of wooden beams before carting them up to the second floor of the slowly-being-rebuilt fairy tail, of course it would be going faster if a set of three wasn't doing nothing but arguing over who beat more of Phantoms elite.

"Working hard?" Natsu recognized the voice of Makarov pretty easily, and just nodded to indicate to the man that he heard as he continued placing and nailing in planks.

"It'll be nice when this place is finished again," Makarov continued looking around him "But I think you and your team have earned a little time off."

Natsu raised his eyebrows at the old man "What did you have in mind? Surely it would be better if we went after we finished."

Makarov waved his hands around for a moment "We are almost finished as is, no the guild won't miss the four of you for a few days, go have some fun," He finished as he held out a small stack of tickets to Akane resort "I could order you to go as the guild master but I don't think I need too."

Natsu sighed and nodded, he could use a break and at the very least it meant Erza and Raken would stop arguing as he made his way back over to the group and their conversation reentered his ears he sighed.

"Why don't we just decide on something we all want to do so everyone's happy?" Wendy suggested

"I might be able to help with that," Natsu smiled as he held up the tickets "Of course we would have to call it a draw and be done with it, or I could take Wendy and leave you two to argue since you seem to be having so much fun."

"Yeah a draw!" Raken shouted as he snatched a ticket out of Natsu's hand, Natsu ruffled his hair slightly and turned to Erza, who after a minute agreed on a draw.

A little more than hour later the group was on a train headed for the temporary holiday home, Natsu leaned his head back and closed his eyes sighing deeply as he began to nod off.

Raken looked out the window at rolling hills a small frown stuck on his face as they moved.

"Something wrong?" Wendy asked after around five minutes of watching him.

"I just have a bad feeling," Raken answered before cracking a smile "I'm sure it's nothing I mean we are the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail."

Erza nodded "Yeah, there's nothing we can't handle."

Natsu smiled with his eyes still closed, although a feeling of doubt set in and he couldn't shake it no matter what he thought about.

"So what are we going to do first?" Raken asked the group as they reentered the hallways outside their rooms, it was pretty late at night so the beach was off the list for the time being.

"This place it pretty famous for its casino, I might try my hand at some cards." Natsu said simply, he glowed gold for a moment before the light blinked out and he stood in simple black tux, a small red rose affixed on the pocket on his chest, he turned around and examined himself "How do I look?"

"Good," Erza said simply "Let's go then, I want to win some money!"

Natsu smirked and rolled his eyes "Enthusiastic as always."

"Well someone's gotta be because you are so dreadfully boring," Erza retorted "I mean you never have any fun do you?"

"Ah, so you chose the dreadfully boring boyfriend did you?" Natsu purred almost seductively as they rounded the corner he caught her wrist and spun her once, she landed against his chest with a soft thud her hands were balled into two fists on his chest, he leant forward and pressed his lips against hers slowly before pulling away "Still boring?" He asked with a smile.

Her cheeks puffed out cutely as she pouted "Don't do stuff like that."

"Why cause you love it?" Natsu shot back evilly, he bowed in front of her before taking the rose from his pocket and threading it over her ear, "I ask your forgiveness my lady." He said dramatically.

"Let's just go." She couldn't contain the smile on her face though. as the pair walked towards the elevators, Natsu eyed her up and down taking in her appearance, She wore a long red dress, it had a cut up one side and exposed a considerable amount of her leg, she had white gloves on the came up well past her elbows working almost like sleeves and of course the rose he had just threaded into her hair a moment before.

She noticed his stare "Checkin me out?"

"Of course," Natsu answered "You look beautiful."

She blushed slightly but kept walking.

As they stepped of the elevator on the casino floor, Erza spotted something that apparently interested her and went to check it out, leaving Natsu to find the black-jack table in relative silence, he sat down and gave the dealer a small smile as he dealt in, he noticed it was a card game he was relatively familiar with as two card were thrown in front of him, he lifted them carefully and looked down he had a 1 and a 2, he wanted to punch a wall. He kept his face impassive and watched the three other people at the table.

An unknown amount of time went by and Erza eventually found him at the table, she sat down next to him and kindly rejected when she was offered to be dealt in, opting to just watch what Natsu was doing. Natsu looked at the cards he was dealt, two aces 'Finally a bit of luck.' Again keeping his 'poker face' on he watched the rest of his opponents, he threw a few chips into the pot and waited. The dealer's swapped out, and Natsu's' eyes narrowed as he eyed the newcomer.

"Erza, go find Raken and tell him to come join me." Natsu said flatly.

Erza being bored just nodded and hoped off the table walking away.

Natsu felt the shadow of a large man to his left, he continued to stare down the blonde in front of him.

"Hello Brother," The blonde almost growled.

"Been a long time Sho," Natsu said flatly, he turned his head and looked up at the monster of a man beside him "same to you Simon."

The man just nodded.

"Your big brother send's his regards," Sho said flatly, Natsu raised his leg and locked it against the table before kicking back, the chair slid for a few meter's before toppling, Natsu rolled back with it and bounced to his feet, as he requipped to his standard cuirass the sword strapped across his back, he drew it quickly. And eyes the pair in front of him.

"You should have come quietly brother," Sho said threateningly "Wally you over there?"

The block man emerged after a minute, Shoving Erza along with him, Natsu gritted his teeth and dropped the sword, it clattered to the ground and he raised his hands above his head "Let her go, I will do whatever you say."

"Natsu who are these people?" Erza demanded.

"We are old friends of his," Sho half explained "We have missed him, all his time away."

Erza eyed the blonde before her hand's ignited and she growled "You aren't taking him anywhere!"

The man behind her brought up his arm, and Erza whirled around slamming her elbow into his stomach, he slid back and she charged him slamming her fist into his head.

"Erza stop!" Natsu shouted she paused and looked at him confused "You can't beat all five of them on your own! Just get out of here!"

"What about you?!" She demanded as she tossed Wally across the room, he got up slowly as Simon and Sho moved beside him.

"I told you to get Raken didn't I? He'll know what to do." Natsu slid beside her and spoke so only she could hear "Just trust me."

"Remember your promise Natsu." Erza whispered back before running out of the room.

"Yeah I know, I won't die." Natsu told nobody.

"I should have just killed the damn broad," Wally complained as he reset his jaw "That hurt."

"Only three of you?" Natsu asked, he felt something coil around his arms and bind them to his sides, he grunted as they tightened.

"Four," A girl landed lightly beside the three men from Natsu's childhood as she corrected him "Long time no see Natsu."

"Millianna," Natsu nodded "So you all became wizards?"

The four nodded as Simon began dragging Natsu into the centre of the wide room, a magic circle appeared above them, they blinked out of the room as Raken, Wendy and Erza rounded the corner.

"Why did you leave him to fight them alone?!" Raken snapped at Erza who looked at him in surprise.

"He said go to you, that you'd have a plan," Erza started "He told me to trust him."

Raken took a deep breath and closed his eyes "Same old Natsu, he wants to make sure we are all safe and try to do everything on his own…Again."

Erza just frowned "So, have you got a plan?"

Raken just sighed "I don't know! I can't track them through a teleport spell, maybe if-" He trailed off and looked at the pair of Dragon slayer's.

"I may not be able to track their physical forms, but you guys might be able to track their scent's…or Natsu's." Raken finished.

Erza's eyes narrowed on the sword Natsu had left when he surrendered, she ran forward and took in his scent then ran out of the room "I hope they are still renting boat's out!" she called to the pair that followed.

"She's right they have a considerable lead on us." Wendy said with a frown "I think we are going to have to have a stern talking to with Natsu when we find him."

Raken nodded his agreement as they followed Erza.

Natsu continued to glare at his captors as they tied him to a post in the holding of the boat they were on "Jellal corrupted you that easily, You are all happy to listen to the ravings of a mad man? He can't become a god! He can't lead you into a new world!"

Simon was the only one that didn't just ignore him and walk away, after the other three had left the room he just continued to stare down at Natsu before walking over and making a small incisions on the rope's that bound him.

"Wait until we are in the tower then snap them." Simon said quietly

"Glad to see you still have your mind intact." Natsu whispered with a smile.

Simon just nodded "Don't be too harsh with the other's, they have no reason to doubt what Jellal has told them, I believed him too…For a time."

Natsu just nodded before leaning his head back against the rough wood of the post.

"Hey Simon what took you?" Natsu heard Wally ask.

"Just checking his ropes, wouldn't want for him to escape." Simon answered.

"I made the ropes with my magic, have a little more faith." Millianna complained.

"Still as paranoid as ever I guess." Simon laughed.

"They've stopped," Erza announced flatly "Can't this thing go any faster?!"

Wendy moved to the back of the boat, she placed her hands into the water and focused the air around her hands making it spin, the boat lurched suddenly before shooting forward.

Raken placed his hand on Wendy's shoulder his face held a bit of concern "We are going to need to fight, are you sure you can spare the energy for this?"

She nodded "I can fuel this by eating the air around us easily, don't worry I won't be weakened when we arrive."

Raken nodded, he knew whether it weakened Wendy or not she wouldn't stop anyway.

'Just hold on Natsu were coming.' Erza thought desperately as she watched the horizon in front of them.

A/N: I know I am evil cutting it here, but I am struggling to stay upright so I am going to cut it and release a chapter, rather than not release and make you wait a week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to put in a little bit of everything so it may not have been as good. But eh, can't really do anything about it….Peace!


	25. Trinity Raven

Natsu continued to glare at the four people in front of him as they bounced his hand's above his head in the old cell they had attempted to escape from, Simon stood at the door with his back turned, Millianna spun on her heel and left the room, Wally followed after her. Sho smirked at Natsu apparent 'defeat'.

"You know everyone we talked to about you said you were a great hero and a strong fighter," Sho started "We captured you so easily, I guess you never got strong did you?" He taunted.

"What makes you think you I didn't let you capture me?" Natsu demanded as he gave the ropes around his wrists a hard tug, they snapped in half and he rushed the blonde before he could shout or make a single sound, He wrapped his arm around his neck and squeezed Sho gripped at Natsu's arm limply as his oxygen was cut off, He went slack and Natsu laid him down lightly "Sorry about this, but I need to have a chat with my big brother."

Simon appeared in the door-way "We have a small problem," Natsu looked up at him in confusion "Seems like your friend's caught up to us."

Natsu gritted his teeth "Then I will have to deal with Jellal quickly."

"Are you going to kill him?" Simon asked.

Natsu stared at the large man blankly for almost a minute "I promised someone I would bring him back," Natsu smiled "Someone important."

Simon nodded at the explanation and moved out of the way, Natsu bolted past him before turning around "Go explain this too them, they know about my past, but I doubt Jellal is just going to let us waltz in and stop him."

Simon nodded, before fading into the black behind him Natsu paid whatever magic he used aside as he ran down the corridor, he never let himself forget the layout of this accursed place and he had a gut feeling Jellal would still be at the top, like the self proclaimed king of the world he thought he was.

The wall's seem to pulse with magic and Natsu slid to a stop, expecting a trap when his brother's voice came through, he listened as he moved quickly.

"I welcome you all to my tower, I hope you find your stay here enjoyable," Jellal announced it much like a tourist attraction, it annoyed Natsu to no end "To congratulate you on arriving here so quickly, we are going to play a little game."

"Jellal! If you can hear me this end's here!" Natsu shouted defiantly

"My, my Natsu, you remain as feisty as ever. You have never been able to beat me before…What makes you think you can win now?" Jellal taunted.

Natsu's eyes narrowed angrily and he continued at an almost blur "There' s a first time for everything Jellal." He practically hissed.

The dark chuckle echoed around the wall's as answer "To make it to me, you will have to defeat my knight's I am afraid. I do hope you play nicely with them, after all they do cost quite a bit of money." It was like he was scolding children, it made Natsu want to make good on his original promise. He just growled and forced the thought out of his mind.

* * *

Although Raken, Wendy and Erza could hear Natsu it seemed like he could not hear them, Raken grit his teeth angrily and turned around "There is no point in me casting blame anymore, so here's what we are going to do."

The two girl's leaned in slightly "When Natsu told us about the tower, he said Jellal was changed in the top floor, it's likely he is still up there. The faster we can get up there the better help we will be to Natsu, so our first priority should be reaching the top of this tower as fast as possible."

Wendy and Erza nodded.

"Now, his 'Three knight's' might present a problem, if you encounter one they will likely be very strong mages for hire. If I knew what they needed Natsu for I might be able to come up with something more concrete but as it is now, this is what I have got." Raken finished.

"So how do we go about getting to the top of this tower, we have no idea where to go." Erza fumed as she looked around herself, the crossroad they stood in had three path's they could split up, but that would leave them more vulnerable to attack from jellal's men and they didn't have time to screw around exploring the whole tower.

Raken seemed to be following along the same lines as Erza as he looked around "I still think the best thing to do is split up, Erza go that way," He pointed to the right "Wendy you take the left," She nodded and set off, Erza was a moment behind her but she ran off to the right as fast as she could. Raken looked down the path in front of him and he bent down, his body glowed as he fired forward kicking up a large trail of dust behind him.

* * *

Natsu ran into an open room and looked around, it reminded him of some of the shrines he had visited when he was younger he reached out his hand and caught one of the many pale pink petal's that fell around him.

The soft feminine chuckle from ahead of him caused his head to snap up, he pulled a sword from the air and raised it up glaring over the blade at the woman, she wore a long white Kimono, it dipped rather seductively at the shoulder's exposing a large portion of her cleavage, she had a katana in her hand the weapon was still sheathed, the bright blood red of the weapon drew his eye for a moment, he widened his stance and continued to watch her.

"My, my a handsome one aren't you?" She almost purred out. He didn't move at all.

"Sorry I'm taken." He growled out, continuing to glare at her over his weapon.

She pouted and pressed her arm's together causing her breasts to seem larger for a moment "That's just too bad." She purred out. Natsu kept up his glare 'What is her game?' He thought as he watched her. She slowly readied herself into a battle stance, and gripped the hilt of her weapon.

Natsu felt her magic power surge, as she sent a quick succession of rapid strikes at him, he moved his weapon around him in a circle before spinning to the left and striking upwards, deflecting the last of the invisible attack 's with the clang of metal striking metal. Natsu continued to watch the woman in front of him, it barely appeared she moved at all.

"What's your name boy?" She asked suddenly.

"Natsu," He growled back "And you?"

She straightened and bowed "You may call me Ikaruga, it is a pleasure to make the acquaintance of someone as skilled as yourself."

He didn't answer, he just watched and waited.

She dropped back into her stance and he felt another surge, she swept the blade in an arc in front of her, the wide arc of flame swept out in front of her, Natsu's' eyes widened and he requipped, locking the blade against his forearm as his flame emperor armor fell into place around him, the spell slammed into him and he was sent airborne, he gritted his teeth and flipped backwards, landing with a heavy thud, His cheek stung and he left his hand to wipe at the gash that had opened under his left eye, he looked down at the dark crimson that was his blood and leaned on his sword heavily, the armor cracked and chattered around him.

"Hm, maybe you were not as skilled as I thought," Ikaruga taunted "No matter, I will kill you and then move on to the rest of your so called mages."

Natsu straightened out, he glowed again and when the light winked out he stood in a large black suit, the large black spikes on the shoulder looked like the horn's of a demon, the helmet was like the mouth of a dragon around his face, his eyes seemed to glow red in between the teeth of the thing covering his face, the armor was thing and heavy when he took a step the resounding thud caused Ikaruga to raised on eyebrow slightly, he spun the large mace in his hand and slammed it into the ground beside him.

A challenging smirk appeared on his face as he watched the woman in front of him "Let's soo what you got." He challenged.

She lowered herself and barely moved, Natsu raised his free hand in front of him, the wall of his own magic solidified in front of him, he walked forward slowly keeping his unoccupied hand in front of him, she flashed threw another set of strikes, they struck the barrier and seemed to chip away at it but the thing still held, she panicked slightly, she had never met a wall she couldn't cut through, she shook her head quickly and reset herself to attack again. Natsu reared his fist back and slammed it against the barrier. The wall of energy flew towards her at a blinding pace, she jumped high and it sailed under here, no sooner had she leapt into the air had she realized her mistake, Natsu jumped right after her, the two engaged in a quick battle in the air, The shear Strength and weight of Natsu's blow's overwhelmed her, her guarded broke and she brought the weapon down, slamming her into the ground like a missile, Natsu spun in the air and landed with a ground shaking crack. The woman in front of him let out her last breath as he walked by her.

* * *

Wendy ran into a large open room and let out a frustrated growl, two paths lay before her. She stepped forward then stopped, a sound was steadily reaching her ear's, she brought up her guard and watched the two path's in front of her. The sudden surge of magic power coupled with a blisteringly deafening sound hit her ear's, and she staggered and fell to her knee's, pressing her hands over her ear's against the torrent of sound. It abruptly cut off and she looked up, the long haired man in front of her, flashed her a grin that made her skin crawl.

He flipped the guitar around and leaned on it lightly "Well, how you doin baby?" He asked, she glared at him.

"Oh, been a long time since big boy Valdaldus got the cold shoulder." He announced loudly "I like a girl who knows how to press my buttons!" He practically yelled, flipping the guitar back around, he pounded away at the string's, Wendy could see the waves of sound rushing towards her. She raised her hand's in front of her and slammed them together, it was like thunder just rumbled the room, the waves split around her and slammed into the wall behind her showering her back with dust and bit's of concrete.

Valdaldus cocked his head to the left and rubbed at his ear's, the sickening smile reappeared on his face "I like it when my girl's get loud!" He shouted.

Wendy grit her teeth and anger rose within her, her eyes changed to slits, and the iris was now a deep blue, they seemed to glow under her hair as she glared down the man in front of her. She slammed her fist into her palm as her power flared around her, whipping her hair up and causing dust to swirl around her feet. The smile never left the man's face as he stared back at her, making an obvious point to look her over. Wendy shot forward, the blue glow around her fist's seemed to crackle with electricity as she moved forward, Valdaldus spun out of the way of the blow and hit the string's on his guitar again, Wendy merely stomped her foot into the ground, the same boom of thunder broke the waves around her and they slammed uselessly into the wall behind her. She glared at him out of the corner of her eye, as she shot towards him again, his back hit the wall as he moved away from the intimidating stare, she raised her fist as she flew towards him, seeing no other option he brought the instrument up in front of himself, her fist connected with it and it splintered and shattered, Valdaldus appearance reverted back into the robed man that had been speaking with Jellal, Wendy planted her feet and spun around, slamming her foot into his chin, he flew into the wall and back into the next set of kick's to his chest and stomach, he was hunched over and barely conscious when she reared her fist back and punched him through the stone wall behind him. She spun and looked between the two path's she had, she chose right and ran down the long tunnel.

* * *

Erza ran into long cylindrical room, large cages hung from chains at varying heights, she looked around before leaping up to the nearest cage she ran to the edge and jumped again, her ears and nose caught something she couldn't quite place, it was like the sound of an insect buzzing about your ear, her nose detected an animal and a man they seemed to be the same thing and it confused her greatly, until the soft buzz became and almost ear shattering roar as a heavy fist impacted in her side, sending skidding along the ground of the roof of the cage, which swung around wildly at the impact of the newcomer, She rose shakily on her arms and glared at the owl-headed man?

"What the hell are you?" She growled.

"Hah, My name is Fukuro, I have been hired to bring you and the pathetic rabble of hooligans you have brought with to Justice!" He exclaimed proudly.

"Justice huh? That's a pretty word." She growled threateningly.

"You mock a member of Trinity Raven?! You will suffer the sweet pain of Justice!" The man? Shouted enthusiastically.

"Let's see what you can do bird brain," Erza taunted as her fists flared alight, and the air around her quivered with heat "I Don't have all day here so how about we make it quick?"

Fukuro didn't retort, instead he hovered slightly off the ground the large pack on his back emitting a steady flame underneath his feet, He turned slightly and seemed to disappear in front of Her, she watched every direction, sound flared in her ears and she dropped low, the blow nipping at the end of her hair, she rolled forward and whirled around Fukuro was gone again, she grit her teeth in annoyance, she knew a delay strategy when she saw one. Jellal wanted Natsu alone for as long as possible. She closed her eyes and focused, the smell the sound of the enemy currently circling her, the buzz roared to life again and her eyes snapped open, she spun around and extending her hand, there was a sudden lurch and the sound stopped, Erza glared at the man she currently ha by the throat as she tightened her grip, he clawed desperately at her hand as his eyes grew heavy, She released him as he collapsed, his chest heaved heavily as his body struggled to return oxygen to his system. He raised his head slowly "Why?"

"I am not a murderer like you, I do fight for Justice and killing you here would not be in the name of anything but a personal hatred." Erza spat.

She spun on her heel and moved to leave him behind, his voice caught her attention "F-foolish girl." He croaked, the roar of the pack drew her attention and she all but folded her spine back as it flew over her head, the thing spun and turned speeding back towards her. She narrowed her eyes on it and waited, she flipped over the thing at the last second and it slammed into the downed man, the resulting explosion snapped the chain of the cage and Erza jumped and grabbed hold of another cage barely, her hand began to slip and she panicked as clawed at the other bars, her finger's barely rasping along the metal as she slipped off the bar, it was so sudden she nearly didn't catch the hand that caught her. The large man that had dragged Natsu away stared at her impassively, the second she was safe she sucked in air greedily, not sure why it was gone.

"Natsu sent me, I am glad I made it in time." Simon explained in as little words as possible.

She nodded her head in understanding and got to her feet slowly "We don't have a lot of time to waste then."

Simon nodded as the two continued ascending the tower.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the Trinity Raven fight's done, I know a pulled a Spiderman with Fukuro's jetpack but I didn't think it was too bad, Valdaldus's change back to his original clothing when his guitar broke was kind of a spur of the moment thing, but tell me what you thought of it! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the reason I am not releasing the whole arc in once piece as I usually do is for a simple reason, I haven't' actually planned the Jellal fight out yet, I have a few idea's (None of them on cannon) that I am working on, but get excited cause I think you guy's will like em :P.**


	26. The Family Reunion

Natsu stared at the large cast iron door in front of him, it had surprisingly intricate brass work curving around the outside, he watched it for a few more minutes leaning his weight to his back leg and slamming into the door, the thing snapped off its hinges and embedded into the wall on the far side of the room, Natsu entered the large circular room, the Lacrima in the centre pulsed and bathed the room in an ominous blue light.

"Welcome back, Little brother." Jellal announced darkly from the chair he occupied in the back of the room, the black of that area seemed to envelope him only a small portion of his chin and mouth visible beneath the hood.

Natsu dropped low and gritted his teeth "JELLAL!" He roared as he flew forward, Jellal rolled out of his chair sending a small chest board scattering along the floor as Natsu's hand entered the wall up to his elbow, Natsu ripped his arm free pulling a large chunk of concrete with him, he spun around and launched the large chunk of stone at Jellal, who rolled out of the way.

"You've never been able to beat me before, little brother," Jellal almost laugh "Why do you think it will change today?"

Natsu kept his glare fixed on Jellal "There's a first time for everything." He growled, the pair engaged in a series of kicks and punches, Natsu caught a kick aimed at his ribs and held the leg in a vice-like grip, moving his other hand around Jellal's neck he threw him across the room, Jellal flipped around cloak flying off his shoulder's as his feet hit the wall, his knees bent slightly before he flew back towards Natsu, Natsu crossed his arm's in front of him, Jellal slammed into him driving Natsu back a few meters, Natsu flipped his hand's locking Jellal's arm's before slamming his knee into the older man's stomach, Jellal took the blow in stride sliding his foot behind Natsu's leg and flipping Natsu's guard over his head slamming an open palm into Natsu's chest sending him over his legs and sliding along the ground as his balance was lost.

"I taught you everything you know little brother," Jellal taunted "You will never be strong enough to beat me."

Natsu's armor disappeared leaving him in his black cloak as he got to his feet "Not everything." He growled back flying forward, Jellal raised his hand's preparing for Natsu's barrage of punches. Natsu focused and lifted a small paper thin platform under Jellal's feet, as his feet began sliding forward Jellal leaned back in attempt to balance himself out lowering his hand's, Natsu fists collided with his jaw sending him into the adjacent wall.

"You have finally decided to make it interesting!" Jellal chuckled as he pulled himself falling onto the ground with a soft thud, Jellal's eyes widened manically as gold light enveloped him, the ground shook slightly at the magic power he was exerting.

Natsu watched his brother carefully.

"This is the power of a god!" Jellal roared disappearing in a bright blur. Natsu closed his eyes and whipped around bringing his arm up as a kick embedded into his wrist, Jellal disappeared as fast as he appeared, Natsu focused intensely on the magic power surging off of Jellal's body, it was almost like he couldn't control it, He gritted his teeth as another strike landed on his arm.

* * *

The tower shook and Erza placed her hand on the wall to steady herself, she turned to Simon "I think you should get your friends and get out of here."

Simon stood stoically watching her with his uncovered eye "What about the four of you?"

Erza smiled "Have a little faith, we are the strongest mages in fairy tail."

Simon nodded "Okay, I will collect the others."

Erza nodded and took off up the stairs. Simon placed his hand on his head and focused on the link he shared with the remnants of his childhood group 'We are getting out of here, meet at the boats.' He commanded.

* * *

Natsu jumped back as Jellal slammed the hell of his foot into the ground, before setting upon the airborne Natsu in the blink of an eye, Natsu blocked a few, before taking a hard hit to the stomach, he coughed as the air was forced out of him, he took another set to the chest before being slammed into the ground. He started to get shakily to his feet.

"Just stay down, little brother," Jellal commanded landing in front of him deftly "No use killing you now."

"You seem to think I am beaten," Natsu wheezed "I'm just getting started."

Jellal scoffed, he said nothing as he raised threw another punch at Natsu who was still barely on his feet, Natsu closed his eyes and braced for a blow that never arrived.

"Was I late?" Raken asked a little cockily as he pulled Natsu to his feet.

Natsu smirked "Well, you did take your time getting here."

"The Family reunion," Jellal growled from the corner as he got to his feet "Forgive me if I don't cry."

"You never got over the fact that I am faster than you." Raken taunted

"I am stronger than I was back then," Jellal growled "I have discovered true power."

Natsu and Raken slammed their fists into the palms as their magic power flared, whipping the cloak's out from behind them.

"I think our big brother has gotten a little power hungry Natsu," Raken announced coking his head to the left "What are we going to do with him now?"

A few pop's sounded as Natsu rolled his neck around "I guess we are going to have to pull him down a notch."

Raken nodded enthusiastically "Mm, that's the right thing to do."

"I'd love to see you try!" Jellal yelled angrily charging forward. Natsu spun out of the way of the punch and raised a pillar of energy into Jellal's chin, the man lurched back as Raken lead with a powerful roundhouse as Natsu dissolved the bar, Raken's foot slammed into the still airborne Jellal. Raken right himself and dropped low, rifling forward at Jellal, he gripped him by the collar and flipped throwing him into the air, Natsu went high slamming into Jellal with his fists, before rotating in the air and embedding his heel into Jellal sending him hurtling to the ground. Natsu landed toward Jellal's feet Raken stood a few meters from his head, both watched him carefully and waited. Jellal's eyes open and he laughed loudly, it echoed around the room. Natsu and Raken glared at him, Jellal raised his palms to the sky before closing his fists. Natsu felt something wrap around his arms and legs before constricting painfully, He gritted his teeth and forced his body to remain upright, he stared at Raken and noticed the same predicament.

"Ah, you two have always been predictable." Jellal announced loudly, as if to solidify his point the spell tightened again, Natsu groaned in pain and Raken openly shouted as he fell to his knees.

Jellal strode over to Raken "You never should have come here."

Raken lifted his head and glared at him defiantly "And you should never have become this weak." Jellal recoiled slightly as the words hit with venom.

Raken forced his way to his feet despite the protests of his body and glared at Jellal "It was always the three of us, we were as unstoppable as an Avalanche. Then you and Natsu disappeared, I knew you two would be alright because I had a feeling you were still together…then you become this," He spat "You've disgraced our entire family by succumbing to a demon…I expected more from you."

"Quiet!" Jellal snarled forcing the spell to tighten more on the two mages.

Raken remained on his feet and didn't remove the glare "And you forgot something very important." He said threateningly

"And what's that?" Jellal sneered in amusement.

"Them." Raken indicated with his head. Jellal barely had time to register there were more people in the room before he was met with a fiery fist to his face, sending him deep into the wall. Wendy flew past Natsu barely touching the red rope with her palm the thing cracked and Natsu snapped his arm's free, she did the same with Raken.

"What would you do without me?" Erza smirked as Natsu panted

"Lots of things," Natsu responded breathlessly "but none of them would be half as fun."

"The Dragon Slayer's," Jellal growled, his voice had changed it held a deeper darker edge, the new sound caused the hair on the four to stand on end "I will eliminate my only enemies today."

Jellal spun to face them, his canines seemed larger, a large blood red side-ways Z symbol twisted his left eye and he smiled wide and manically "I am going to destroy each and every one of you painfully and slowly…I will revel in your screams of agony."

The air heated and swirled, the sound of static filled the air as the pair of dragon slayer's glared at Jellal, the air erupted in red flame around Erza and the soft blue glow enveloped Wendy, Raken rolled his shoulder's as he stood to Wendy's left and Natsu glared as he stood beside Erza.

"You really were weak enough to get possessed." Raken growled

The eye changed and flickered momentarily, Raken let out a chuckle "Look's like your host isn't too happy about not being in control."

Natsu raised a questioning eyebrow and shot Raken a look Rake responded with a knowing smile "I did a little research."

Natsu turned as the three looked at him "Don't kill him."

The three nodded as the inner struggle ceased, leaving the eviler Jellal staring at them "Jellal, I know you can hear me! You keep fighting in there, we can hold him off for as long as you need."

"Really?" Jellal chuckled a deep and rumbling sound from the chest "As we speak the one who put me in this poor excuse for a host is currently convincing the council to turn the Etherion cannon on this building."

Natsu growled.

"Can you really hold out long enough? You believe yourself to be immortal boy?!" He spat.

"I'm not immortal," Raken fired back "But I have faith in my older brother."

"Since you are the last remnant's my host has to take his body back," Jellal growled "I shall merely destroy you."

With that Jellal charged, Erza ducked under the blow and slammed her fist into Jellal's rib's, Jellal grunted but showed no other sigh's the blow had even landed, He slammed his palm into the ground forcing Erza and Wendy to dodge, he whipped his hand around into the stomach's of the two airborne girls sending them into Raken and Natsu who rolled around them sliding along the floor, Jellal had two on either side of him and he glared at each pair in turn.

The roof started to shake and Jellal looked up, the manic grin returned, the group turned their head's to the roof, a blinding white flash broke through and Natsu pulled Erza's head to his chest before crouching over her and squeezing his eyes shut. And then the light was gone and Natsu was suddenly off the ground, Erza flew across the room sliding to a stop next to Wendy and Raken, who got groggily to their feet, Natsu clawed at the firm hold around his neck, glaring down the arm at Jellal. Jellal raised his free arm and a small pulsation red sphere appeared around the group across from them, Raken slammed his fist against it and it barely reacted at all, Erza got to her feet and ignited her hands slamming them into the wall over and over again, Wendy's hand less than a millisecond behind as the three pounded against the barrier that contained them. Natsu bared his teeth as air got scarce in his lung's forcing him to focus on sucking as much as he could in over trying to free himself, he rotated his head and looked at the group stuck in the sphere.

"You are going to make the world anew, you will rip apart the old and usher in the new age," Jellal recited in that same evil dark tone, a large section of the now Lacrima formed tower rose behind him, His face twisted into the manic grin again "You will be ripped apart over and over again….It will be painful for you."

Natsu glued his eyes on Erza's, her hand's beat against the sphere slower and she looked at him tear's welling up in her eyes, he smiled a there reassuringly 'I love you, Erza Scarlet. I always have and I always will.' He thought strongly, he doubted she knew what he was thinking, but he thought it regardless.

He turned his head back to Jellal and glared at him, The man pushed him into the Lacrima slowly, Natsu lat out a pained scream as the magic energy inside cut at his skin like he was being lit on fire, He gritted his teeth against it.

Jellal's eyes narrowed "Trying to hide your pain, admirable in your last moment's…Why not beg for your life?"

"Jellal, I know you are in there…You protect Raken, you protect Erza…I mean it," Natsu wheezed out "I will personally come back from the dead to rip your head off if they get hurt."

Jellal's eyes flickered and the Demon shook's it's head as its eyes stayed the same.

"I'm leaving it to you….B-big brother." Natsu managed to get out before blackness took his vision.

Jellal watched as the pink haired boy fell limp against the Lacrima that he was steadily being absorbed by, he turned his eyes to the red head, and when he attempted to move his leg he found it oddly glued to the ground, and his left arm held Natsu by the collar no longer around the throat keeping him from being completely taken by the Lacrima. Inside the his mind, Jellal let out a guttural growl from the large Sarcophagus that kept him from controlling his own body 'This is my body! She shouted loudly into the recesses of his mind he clenched his fist and let out a surge of energy the wall's of the prison shattered and he rushed to the forefront of his consciousness as the spell he was under was lifted, broken by the power of his own will.

He used the last movement's he had to pull Natsu from the Lacrima his body felt like he hadn't slept in year's and he was struggling to make anything work, Natsu hit the ground with a thud and Sphere contained the other's evaporated and Erza shot to Natsu side lifting his arm and slinging it over her shoulder, his head still hung limply. The tower shook.

"What now?!" Raken growled.

Jellal looked around himself "The tower can't contain the Etherion…This Lacrima is going to explode."

Raken through his hand's into the air in defeat and anger "Death is being a stubborn fucker today."

"Raken, how many times have I told you to watch your language," Jellal chuckled out leaning on his knee's "Besides…You four are not dying today."

"I don't think I like your tone." Raken said suddenly very serious

"If I go into the Lacrima I should be able to direct the magic power saving you four and countless others." Jellal retorted.

Raken stared at him angrily "We just got you back…Now you are going to do this?"

Jellal smiled warmly at him "Let me be a big brother…Just this once….I have failed for so many year's."

A loud cough brought their attention to the weak form of Natsu "You didn't fail," He cut off as he coughed again "It may have been me in your shoes," another fit of coughing "If you hadn't gotten me out of here."

Jellal stared at the ground "It doesn't matter. I am going to be the one to do this."

Natsu managed a weak smile, lifting his head slightly "Don't use that as an excuse…How about you just want to save us."

Jellal chuckled "Always over the specifics."

"He's out again," Erza said worriedly as his head fell limply down "Natsu Dragneel, I swear to every god under the sun if you die before you use your voice to tell me you love me I am going to drag you back out of hell myself."

Jellal chuckled "Take care of my brother's….Both of you." Erza gave him a firm nod and Wendy followed suit.

Jellal rammed his arm through the Lacrima gritted his teeth against the urge to scream, Raken watched as he moved into the Lacrima more before he was completely enclosed "We will see you when our clocks time out…Big brother." He moved over to the small huddled group and used what was left of his magic power to create a large lightly blue circle above them, the group glowed brightly before winking out of the room and landing with a soft thud on a beach, the sand crunched under them Raken just stared off over the ocean. Wendy having used all over her power to try and get out of the prison, walked over to him slowly, he turned his head and gave her a sad smile, lacing his finger's in between hers, a loud boom echoed out over the ocean and the waves grew as a powerful gust of wind hit them, before a brilliant blue beam of light split the sky.

Natsu's eyes cracked open slightly, his throat burned and breathing hurt, he noticed the red hair of Erza Scarlet above him

"E-Erza," He strained out gritting his teeth against the burning pain in his throat "I love you." He got out, before pain forced him back into unconsciousness.

Erza smiled down at the unconscious face of Natsu Dragneel, she leaned down and pressed her forehead against his "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: What did ya think? The second time Natsu has told Erza he loves her (I'm pretty sure) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and just a little explanation, the spell that took over Jellal's mind will be explained in the next chapter, gotta keep some intrigue in this :P**


	27. An Unexpected Turn

**A/N: I am going to put a lemon in this chapter, you have been warned.**

* * *

_"Take care of my brothers…both of you." Erza gave him firm nod and Wendy followed_

Jellal's eyes opened and he groaned everything still hurt, but he had a feeling like he had succeeded in protecting his family, Everything was white almost blindingly so as he looked around he had the feeling he was floating on his back in a pool of water. 'So this is hell? Or did I get into Heaven? He thought wryly 'I expected a little more than this.'

His stomach rolled as he felt like he was falling, his hair whipped around him and he closed his eyes again the feeling suddenly stopped and his eyes cracked open, he was looking at an intricate white stone carving, he frowned and looked at his hand's 'Why am I wearing white gloves?' He questioned 'Why am I alive?' followed that question in his mind quickly.

The ground shook and he looked around, he spotted a woman dressed in a short white kimono a gold sash tided around the waist, he hands raised in the air and a dim white light enveloping them, he growled as he vaulted the ledge he currently stood on, Enveloping himself in gold light as he slammed his shoulder into her side, sending her across the room, she raised her head slowly and was apparently very surprised to see him.

"You certainly area disobedient pet." She taunted

Jellal's eyes narrowed and he shot at her, grabbing her around the neck and lifting her into the air "It was you! The whole time! I am going to kill you for this!"

She smiled cockily at him, before melting away in his hand, he closed his fist and flared at the spot where she had been standing, his knuckled whitened underneath his gloves as he clenched his fists.

"Siegrain! I think it's time you explain yourself!" The voice made him raise his head.

'Siegrain?' He thought with a frown.

* * *

Natsu gritted his teeth and splintered another tree in the centre of the East forest of Magnolia, He was angry, no that's was an understatement he was lived, he wanted to rip anything apart and that is why he was currently annihilating half a forest, it had been almost three weeks since they had gotten back from the tower and what do the piss-poor excuse for a council do? Ban Erza himself Raken and Wendy from missions for the next three months, he didn't have time to grieve he would let Raken and shoulder it, the same way he shouldered everything on his own.

"Natsu." Erza voice was almost too quiet to get his attention as she approached him, he hadn't realized she was there.

"How long have you been there?" Natsu said a little more harshly than he intended.

Erza sighed "Long enough to see you are hurting."

"I'm fine." Natsu replied flatly.

"Yeah, that's what I tell everyone else too," Erza fired at him, placing a hand on his shoulder "You don't have to do _everything_ alone."

The dam broke, Natsu fell to his knees and just stared at the ground his shoulders shook slightly "I couldn't do anything! Just like when you got taken by Lullaby I tried to do it alone and I nearly died! I couldn't get us out of the tower when we were children! I told Raken we would save him, what kind of savior let's the person he is trying to save die?" He gritted his teeth and hit the ground with a closed fist.

Erza lowered herself down beside him "You know you aren't helping anybody by pretending to be fine, We know you better then you think we do…And beside the point I don't think the forest has enough tree's for you."

Despite everything, Natsu chuckled, just a slightly faster exhale but it was better than nothing "I don't know what to do."

Erza half smiled "I don't think there is a right or wrong answer." She leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Glad to see you tow are as mushy as ever," Natsu stayed still, the voice was so familiar he thought he had imagined it, he glanced at Erza, the color of her cheek's suggested she didn't really like getting called out and that also meant. Natsu whirled around and jumped to his feet, in front of him stood Jellal, only dressed in white like Siegrain did.

"Natsu." The blue haired man nodded.

Natsu stomped towards him and hit him, really hard in the face, he flew across the small clearing and slid along the ground, getting up a little slowly and holding onto his jaw "I think I deserved that."

"You think?!" Erza snapped standing beside Natsu "You are supposed to be dead!"

"Surprise?" Jellal held his hands out to the sides.

Natsu just glared at him "What happened? There better be a good reason you didn't try and talk to us at all."

"I am a civilian know, I don't have access to any message systems faster than myself," Jellal answered "So I walked here."

"Why are you alive?" Natsu demanded.

"Truthfully, I don't know…I was dead, or at least I think I was and then I was just in the magic council building all I remember is it felt like I was falling." Jellal explained what he knew.

"So the council wasn't happy with your trickery?" Erza asked

"Obviously," Jellal replied "But it was determined that I was under some kind of ancient spell or something so my actions were not my own."

"So you were demoted and removed from the council." Natsu finished

Jellal nodded "But I do come bearing gifts." Jellal smiled as he tossed a small letter to the pair in front of him.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at it before breaking the seal and opening it.

_Natsu Dragneel,_

_It has been decided, you and your four man team for going above and beyond the regular Mage in both power reaction and for saving countless lives with the Tower of Heaven Incident, That you all we named as members of the wizard saints in recognition for your accomplishments. You are also cleared for missions._

_The Magic Council._

Natsu just looked at the note in his hand and then back to Jellal "All four of us?"

Jellal nodded.

"This better not be a joke," Natsu glared at him "I swear to god if this is I am going to kill you for real this time."

Jellal raised his hands outwards "It's not a joke, I promise it is 100% authentic, look here." He flicked a pair of small cross medallions to them signifying their new rank "See?"

Natsu turned the thin over in his hand before fixing it to his collar, the three walked back towards Magnolia in relative silence only the sound of footsteps resounding in the tree's.

Jellal broke the silence "Forgiven?"

"Nope, I am still mad as hell." Natsu responded flatly.

"I'm sure Raken will forgive you though, he is a lot nicer than Natsu." Erza couldn't resist.

"Jellal you should find Raken at the guild hall, I would like to speak with Erza alone." Jellal looked at him with a frown before jut nodded.

"I will likely talk to you two later." Jellal nodded and took his leave, disappearing down the street.

Natsu turned his attention to Erza, she cocked her head to the left and raised an eyebrow in question, he smiled almost evilly and she frowned as he closed the distance between them leaning forward slightly so his mouth was close to her ear "I can be nice too," He purred into her ear seductively, his hands closed around her waist and pulled her closer to him, she let out a startled yelp before he pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss, which she promptly succumbed to, after a few seconds he pulled back, Erza placed her hands on his chest to allow herself to breath.

"That's," she paused to breathe "Not fair."

Natsu just smiled "And sniping me is? I think this is fair revenge."

Erza opened her mouth to retort, but ended up in another more aggressive kiss, she didn't mind exactly, in fact she thoroughly enjoyed the kisses, Natsu was surprisingly good at it. She pulled back when oxygen became a problem.

"You know, the house is not far from here." She winked suggestively.

"I do recall a promise made in a hotel I never made good on." Natsu replied tapping his finger against his chin as if in thought before raising a suggestive eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist before practically dragging him their house, he kept her pace easy enough as the pair ran though the steadily darkening streets of Magnolia.

* * *

"Why did they ban us from missions?" Raken complained, his face on the wooden table and his hands laced underneath his nose, his voice was slightly muffled, Wendy sat beside him equally as irritated at their mission ban.

"They probably have some high and mighty 'We are the magic council and this is what happens to troublemakers' reason." Wendy replied.

"Didn't was save heaps of people and we didn't even break anything this time!" Raken's head shot up.

"I know, I know," Wendy responded "Not like we can do anything about it anyway."

Raken put his head back down "I wonder what Natsu and Erza are doing."

"Getting steamy I am sure." The pair's heads snapped to the newcomer and familiar voice.

* * *

No sooner had the door closed in Natsu's bedroom had the jacket's been discarded and Erza crashed her lips against his, he ran his hands up and down her sides as her lips gave his tongue access to her mouth, she moaned as he squeezed her breath lightly through her shirt before th pair pulled back for air, Erza's shirt came off her head in a flash and Erza being impatient just tore Natsu's shirt in half as they clashed together in another passionate lip lock engaging in fight for control in ht others mouth. Natsu pressed her backwards until her knee's hit the bed and her knees bent allowing her to lay back on the silken sheets hair sprawled out behind her as Natsu left a trail of kisses along her collar bone before going to the spot where her shoulder met her neck and nibbling on it slightly eliciting a loud moan from the dragon slayer.

Natsu's hand came to her chest and he squeezed and massaged them in a small circle in the palm of his hand, Erza's moan increased slightly in volume before he captured her mouth in another kiss, he pulled back and ghosted along her jaw line and down her neck, placing a kiss on her collarbone before taking an erect nipple in his mouth and flicking it with his tongue, she let out a surprised gasp at the feeling before another moan followed using one hand to prop himself above her, the other snaked down her upper body resting dangerously close to the hem of her pants, before snaking into her panties and moving the small bundle of nerves at the top of her womanhood in a circle with his forefinger, she moaned loudly and rocked her hips against his hand and he slipped a single finger into her core and pumped into her slowly continuing to swap from breast to breast with his mouth, she felt the coil tighten in her stomach and she moaned louder as the pressure built in her more and more before the coil snapped and her body went tight with her first orgasm of the night, she breathed heavily and her nails dug into Natsu's back slightly, Natsu didn't move for a few seconds before his hand left her still dripping womanhood and pulled the pants and panties off completely, Erza finally regained control of her mind, as Natsu leaned forward to place another kiss she used his weight to flip him over, straddling him with her hip's and placing them both fully on the bed, she deepened the kiss before leaving a trail of kisses down his body before stopped and pulling his pants off leaving them both completely naked.

She rocked her hips against his member and he let out a loud moan at the contact, she clashed against his lips again before sliding down his body, stopping slightly above his member, Natsu raised his head in surprise "E-Erza you don't have-" She silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Think of it as revenge." She taunted vaguely as she moved her mouth above him, giving the tip and experimental swirl with her tongue, before closing her lips over the tip of his piece, Natsu used every ounce of his control to keep from driving his hips forward, she placed her hands on his waist and moved her head up and down slowly swirling her tongue around his shaft, he let out a moan and she inwardly smiled at her apparent knack for this, she didn't hate the taste of him, in fact he was oddly sweet to her and she couldn't explain why, she increased her speed and put more of him inside her mouth, Natsu's hand coiled around a clump of her hair the other gripped the sheets tightly still trying to reign in every urge to thrust his hips forward, She took him as far as she felt comfortable and hummed, the vibration causing another pleasured moan from the boy, before her name tumbled from his lips as he held her in place and released a loud down her throat, she swallowed it quickly and raised her head wiping the side of her mouth.

"Sorry." He managed to get out "I should have said something."

"It's alright," Erza reassured, swallowing once more just in case before capturing his lips in hers again, He rolled them over and positioned himself above her, before pushing into her folds in one quick movement, Erza moaned as the sensation of being filled hit here, her legs locked around his waist and her hands around his neck as he pumped into her at a moderate pace, filling the room with her moans as he slowly increased his pace, hitting into her harder and deeper her arms went limp and fell on the bed beside her as she struggled to keep her volume as indoor level only. He gripped her thighs tightly as he pushed into her, the coil began to tighten in her stomach once more and she moaned even louder as he found that spot that made her see stars, Natsu moved slightly and rammed into the same spot over and over again, Erza couldn't contain her wails of ecstasy as he did.

"N-Natsu…I'm going to-" She cut off as the coil snapped and she tightened around him tightly, causing him to let out a grunt as his release hit him, The pair laid completely still as they fell into blissful oblivion. Natsu was the first to move, slipping out of her and rolling over pulling the blankets around the two as Erza managed to rotate and fit snugly into his arms with a contented sigh, He left a lingering kiss on the back of her neck.

"I love you." He said warmly, she smiled but fell asleep before she could respond, Natsu following quickly after.

**A/N: There it is, did you enjoy it? I hope you did and were are soon to begin the Edolas arc so get excited, I have a little more planning to do with the OC replacing the prince of Edolas (AKA Mystogan/Jellal) that should be completed by next week so peace!**


	28. Anima

Natsu sat on a bride towards the western half of Magnolia city, staring down at the crystal water underneath him, the water reflected the twinkling stars in the night sky perfectly it was like staring at a blanket of diamonds, he flicked a small stone in his hand and stared up at the sky with a sigh 'I wonder what you'd be doing if you were still here Lisanna, I found my brother's, I think you'd like em, even if they are foolish at times.' He thought sadly as he sat up, tossing the stone in the air as he got to his feet he caught the small rounded object before tossing it along the surface of the water, rippling the reflection of the stars as he skimmed the rock four times before it finally sank, he jumped from the stone railing of the bride and landed with a light thud, placing his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the guild hall.

As Natsu walked along the empty streets of the city he got a gradually increasing feeling that he was being followed, he whipped his head around and saw nothing he chalked it off as his imagination and shook his head, the longer he walked along the eerily quiet streets the more uneasy he got, a single drop of moisture hit his cheek and he looked up, the stars he had been staring at only minutes before were obscured by angry looking black clouds, a loud crack rang out around the city as lighting split the sky in a brilliant blue light, a footfall caught Natsu's ear and he whirled around in time to catch a falling cloaked man, the man coughed and sprayed the white of Natsu's undershirt with blood, Natsu laid him down slowly and pulled the hood back, the black haired boy that stared back at him could not have been older than him, the boy's blue eyes were lighter than the sky on a clear day and he stared up at Natsu almost sadly, the boys mouth moved but Natsu caught nothing, leaning a little closer to the child, Natsu caught the last of his sentence.

"I'm sorry." Was all that he said, before his head lulled to the side, his chest moved up and down rhythmically, so he was still alive 'Exhaustion?' Natsu questioned in thought 'Why did he apologize?'

"Natsu!" His name brought his head up to the three members of his team as they ran over to him.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Erza asked as they neared him.

"No, what happened?" Natsu asked quickly.

"The whole city is empty, we went to the guild first when no one was there we thought they might have just gone home early, but on our way back through the city I couldn't sense anybody at all, so I walked into a few houses, no one it was like everyone just suddenly vanished." Raken explained quickly.

"Who's this guy?" Wendy asked curiously as she leaned down.

"I don't know, he collapsed a moment ago and only told me he was sorry." Natsu replied.

"Could that mean he was the one that took everybody?" Erza asked a little angrily.

"I doubt it," Wendy cut in. the group looked at the blue-haired dragon slayer and waited for an elaboration "His bodies different to ours, everyone from our world has a network of magic energy within their bodies, that is what allows us to cast spells, his magic energy is external, in fact it's all contained in this."

She held up a small crystalline bottle full of small round red pills, popping the lid she placed one in the boys mouth and leaned his head back, a few minutes passed by before the boy's eyes finally opened again. He stared at the four people in front of him in surprise.

"How are you still here?" He asked confusedly.

Erza growled and gripped the boy by the collar of his black cloak "What do you mean how are we still in our hometown you little shit!?" she demanded angrily.

"Erza, calm down," Natsu said flatly placing a hand on her shoulder she tensed for a moment before letting go of the newcomer "Who are you? What do you mean how are we still here? And what's going on?"

The boy stared at Erza then back to Natsu then towards Raken and Wendy "My name is Koran **(A/N: Pronounced Cor-ran)** I came here to try and stop the what has happened to your town."

Another crack of lightning lit the street around them with blinding white light and the four had to close their eyes for a moment, when Natsu opened his eyes again his feet sank a few inches into soft mud, he looked at the ground in surprise before lifting his head and staring at the empty area around him, it was like Magnolia just vanished along with the rest of the people, leaving only a wide clearing that was gradually becoming a muddy swamp.

Koran looked at the sky and Natsu swore he saw anger cross the boys eyes "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop the Anima from absorbing your village, I didn't have the strength."

"Anima? What do you mean? Where the hell did you take Magnolia and everyone in it?!" Erza demanded shoving Natsu to the side as she grabbed Koran by the collar again this time lifting him off the ground slightly, her anger shown by the small licks of flame that enveloped her hair and lifted it from the ground slightly as she glared at him.

"Y-your Dragon slayers?!" Koran choked out, Erza loosened her grip slightly.

"Yeah, what of it?!" She demanded angrily.

"Y-you might be able t-to save y-your friends," the boy choked out as he tried to free himself from Erza's grip, she dropped him and he fell with a heavy thud on his back, he sat up a little slowly "You will have to get through that." He pointed to the sky, a large swirling hole had opened in the clouds lightning crackled in the clouds ominously.

"Why should we believe you?" Raken asked flatly.

Koran stared at them for a moment "Because you don't have any other choice if you want to see your friends again."

"Why do you need those pills for magic energy?" Wendy asked

Koran pulled the bottle up and looked at it for a second "Where I come from Magic is not something everyone is born with the power to use like in your world, we have to channel it through things externally, these pills give me a small portion of the limitless supply your world has and allows me to use it as you would." Koran explained "You will each need to take one of these if you want to use your magic in my home."

"And what's your home?" Natsu asked.

"We call it Edolas," Koran answered flatly "It is similar to a mirror of your world."

"Why is your world taking people from ours?" Erza demanded, she seemed to have calmed down a little.

"Because we are going to run out of magic energy," Koran answered "My father is taking it from your world."

"I doubt your people know that you are killing others for this energy?" Natsu asked

Koran nodded "I tried to persuade my father to see reason, yo cancel the project but he is more obsessed with magic than I thought, so I did the only thing I thought I could, I came here to try and stop the Anima from absorbing your people, to save people."

Raken sighed "Well, we don't really have a choice, Fiore's Number One guild never backs down from a challenge right?"

Natsu nodded "Looks like it."

Koran stared at the pair before nodding "You will each need one of these." He tossed a red ball to each of them "I hope you can succeed where I have failed."

"Okay guys, come closer to me." Natsu said flatly, the other three obliged crowding around him, he closed his eyes and focused on the ground beneath them raising a small platform before launching it into the sky, lighting cracked around them as they flew into the large swirling vortex in the sky, another blinding crack made Natsu lose his focus and he felt the sensation of falling, he blinked his eyes a few times before everything came back into a view, the sky was clear no more than a few white puffy clouds dotted the expanse around them, they were falling straight towards a thick over-growth of tree's.

'Requip.' Natsu thought quickly, his body glowed gold as his shifted into his black wing set, spinning around and leveling himself out he moved towards Erza, catching her arm and pulling her against him as he looked around for Raken and Wendy.

"Oi Natsu! Down here!" Raken shouted from the top of the tree's.

Natsu could make out the faint outline of gold around his younger brother 'He used meteor to get them both to the ground.' He realized as he angled himself forward and landed on the ground lightly.

Erza finally opened her eyes "So this is Edolas, huh? It's kind of nice, I could build a summer home here."

"We aren't here on Vacation," Natsu scolded dropping the red head on the ground with a soft thud "Saving the guild remember."

Erza wiped the dust off her clothes as she stood up "I know, I was just saying, I mean the people here can't even use magic it will be easy."

"They may not use magic like us, but everyone had method's of fighting we should be careful." Raken said simply.

"If this place is a mirror to our world, that means we have landed somewhere in the east forest from the looks of things," Wendy noted looking around at the expanse of tree's around them "Whatever passes as Magnolia will probably be around here too."

Natsu nodded "Maybe we can get some information."

**A/N: I know this is a weird place to cut the chapter and technically it's 6 minutes too late to be Tuesday but I was sitting here writing it and I have no idea how I am going to go on from here, so this is basically the set-up/filler for the Edolas arc and I will have most of the arc fleshed out by the next chapter (Which is in two weeks now, New update schedule in case you don't read my other fictions ****)**


	29. Natsu Nightsbane

The four member's of Earth lands Fairy Tail had been walking for what seemed like hours before they stumbled across a tree, the gnarled massive expanse of wood was an odd shade of green, but what drew their attention was the symbol suspended by a set of ropes on a curtain above the door, the Fairy Tail Guild mark sat proudly as it rippled with the wind, the four walked to the doors slowly, eager to see if they really had carbon copies of themselves in this alternate world. Natsu pushed the door open slowly, the door opening drew the attention of the people inside, many stared at him in open disbelief before a familiar blonde dropped in front of him, he watched the movement of her landing carefully before raising his arm to block the fist she sent flying at his head.

"Is that how you greet newcomers?" Natsu growled, flipping his grip onto her arm pivoting on his foot and flipping the Edolas Lucy over his shoulder.

"Newcomer?!" Lucy spat "We all know who you are, _Fairy killer_." She practically hissed the name.

Lucy locked her leg against the ground and kicked up, Forcing Natsu to dodge back and release her.

"You've got me mistaken for someone else," Natsu explained holding his hands out "We are not even from your world."

Raken, Erza and Wendy filtered into the room and looked around, they spotted a few familiar faces in the crowd, but with it came a sense of unfamiliarity, they could instinctively tell these were not the people they had grown up with.

"Hey, Erza's back!" Edolas Wendy shouted excitedly, before looking at the frowning red head.

"I am not the Erza you think I am," Erza said calmly "It kind of difficult to explain, We come from another world, kind of like a mirror to yours we aren't the people you think we are."

"Yeah, Nice try Erza, next thing you know you will try to convince us your world has infinite magic energy or something." Jet joked.

Erza lit her fist on fire and stared at him "It does."

"In short, we are only here because someone from your world opened a whole in ours, they took our entire city and all of our friends with it." Natsu said quickly, the looks of anger he was getting were starting to worry him, he didn't want to have to hurt his friends, even if they were not his actual friends.

"Look at Edolas me," Wendy snickered lifting her Edolas counterpart to her eye level "Why are you so small?"

"Put me down!" Edolas Wendy squirmed in protest.

"Wendy you were as short as her once too," Raken said from the door as he scanned the Edolas guild members "Whatever government you have in place probably made some announcement that they have a way to renew the magic energy in this place."

"You mean the Giant Lacrima the King announced a few days ago?" Lucy looked at him and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Sounds like it," Raken nodded "Where?"

"The Royal City, it will take days to reach it on foot, you people have some form of transportation?" Lucy asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No," Natsu answered "But if you tell us where we can get some we would be grateful."

"We got trouble!" The people inside the guild towards he door as Droy burst through the door "The Fairy Killer is on his way!" He puffed out as he breathed heavily, before looking up and recoiling in shock "No way, there's no way you got here before me!"

"Wrong Natsu," Natsu responded before turning to Lucy "What's going on?"

The guild began to panic and a tick mark appeared on Edolas Lucy's forehead "Enough! Levy, we need to move."

"I'm working on it!" Levy shouted from behind a large machine on the wall "This isn't as easy as it looks you know!"

Natsu cracked his knuckles "I can buy you some time."

"Levy how much time you need?" Lucy demanded.

"Ten minutes would be just peachy!" Levy shouted back in annoyance.

Natsu nodded as he exited the guild, looking over the tree-tops they came from, he noticed the irregular pattern of the wind in the tree, he lowered himself and jumped landing atop the tree's closest to the guild he scanned the sky, a small black blot was steadily growing larger, the glimmer of armor caught his eye as he stared at what could simply be described at himself, the black armor Edolas Natsu wore, had a large silver crest on the left shoulder, the right was left bare and a he gripped a long spear in his left hand, the reins of the beast he rode in the other, the chest plate was the same black as the rest of the armor, Natsu growled at his Edolas counterpart, focusing a small spear of energy in his hand he launched it towards the approaching him before launching himself into the air.

Edolas Natsu noticed the glimmer of energy flying towards him and pulled the spear across, slicing the clear spear of energy in half a shadow fell over him and he looked up as another him fell from the sky and slammed into his legion, the beast let out a pain cry as it plummeted to the ground, Natsu leapt back as the beast crashed into the ground.

"Identify yourself!" Edolas Natsu demanded as he landed with a heavy thud.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu shouted

"You are not from around here are you?" Edolas Natsu pointed out flatly.

"No, unfortunately for you," Natsu growled as he lowered towards the ground, he sword materializing on his back as he glared at his Edolas counterpart "So, what do they call you here?"

"Hm, Natsu Nightsbane is what they call me here, but the rats of that so called 'guild' behind you know me by another name," He growled with a wicked smile "The Fairy Killer, I believe is what they call me, I have lost count of how many of those sorry scraps I have ended."

"You would do well to study your opponents a little better," Natsu growled before disappearing, Edolas Natsu pulled his spear above his head a hair's breath before Natsu slammed into him, the ground crunched underneath the force of the blow and sent the wind ripping around them, Edolas Natsu's eyes fell on the mark displayed proudly on Natsu's shoulder guard "I can't believe someone who shares my name is part of that retched guild!"

"Don't worry, I will relieve you of the burden soon enough!" Natsu shouted as he rolled forward slamming his elbow into the nose of his Edolas counterpart, the an audible snap the cartilage broke, Edolas Natsu stumbled back and wiped the blood from his lip before darting forward, Natsu stomped his foot on the ground, a wall of energy raising in between them, Edolas Natsu slammed into it and gritted his teeth, Natsu smirked at his counterpart before slamming his fist into the wall of energy, sending it and his counterpart hurtling away, He turned away and ran back to Edolas's Fairy Tail, running through the door and giving Lucy a simple nod.

"Levy time to go!" Lucy shouted

"Done! We are getting out of here!" Levy shouted in response.

Natsu leaned against the wall and breathed heavily 'I might have over done it a little.' He thought with a smirk.

"So, what is your counterpart like in strength?" Raken asked raising his eyebrow slightly.

"If I didn't catch him by surprise we would be a lot closer, I think he was shocked to see me afterwards." Natsu answered

"Well, they will be prepared for us now, we can't expect to remain undetected anymore." Raken noted as the guild shifted.

"Who said anything about stealth?" Natsu smirked

"Let's face it Raken, Stealth is not Fairy Tails strong suit." Erza agreed

"So, right through the front door?" Raken asked with a smirk

Natsu nodded "Same as always little brother."

* * *

**A/N: Another short chapter, but this has a bit of action, I am sort of getting back into the swing of things and idea's aren't flowing as well as usual so I Apologize, hope you enjoy regardless and I will see you in the next one! Peace!**


	30. Assault on the Royal City

**A/N: So, I realized something kind of important as I recently went back through the first part of Fairy Tail, I have accidently skipped the Oracion Seis arc in this fiction, for some reason I had it in my head that it went Edolas Arc into Oracion Seis, but it's the other way around, I apologize if this caused anybody confusion and I am just going to switch them around.**

* * *

The sun was barely tipping the horizon in The Royal city, the expansive mass of concrete spread out for miles, it seemed divided into four segments, each face a direction outward with a central road leading towards the large castle in the centre, it would have been a peaceful morning, if the Royal Army hadn't managed to anger the strongest four mages of Earthlands Fairy Tail.

Natsu pulled on the cloak he wore uncomfortably, the large brown tattered piece of cloth reminded him of Raken wore when he was Mystogan, he pulled the thing around his head and made it sit a little more normally, the whole point of it was to disguise him on the way to The Royal City, he groaned in annoyance as the wind blew it out of place again, it covered more of his eyes than he wanted and flickered around the edge of his vision.

"You there, What's your business in the city." By the sound of armored footsteps closing on him, Natsu assumed they were talking to him, he flicked his head moving the cloak out of the way of his eyes, he looked around himself quickly, he counted 5 guards, he took a deep breath as he extended magic power from the soles of his feet, covering the ground in a thin sheet of power, the guard progressively made their way onto it. He smiled as the last one finally planted his foot on his little trap.

"Well, That depends, you mind telling me whose in that Giant Lacrima you are showing off?" Natsu asked calmly.

The soldier staggered over the question "That mean's your-" His announcement was cut off as Natsu flared his power outwards, the sheet flew into the air sending the guards with it. He spun the cloak around himself and tossed it to the side, revealing his standard cuirass, he continued to expel power from around him, it shook the ground as he walked into the city, after all it was his job to make Raken's travel easier, Alarm bells sounded and soldiers began pouring into the streets in front of him, one of them charged him, Natsu pivoted and sent a punch straight to his jaw, the man groaned as he was sent flying backwards, he slammed into a few of his comrades leaving one of the buildings ahead of him, Natsu tightened his fist as he stepped forward before lowering his weight and launching himself into the steadily growing number of soldiers.

* * *

Erza clenched her fists as she strode down the centre of the eastern road, most of the soldiers were distracted by the substantial amount o noise being made by Natsu already and hadn't noticed her presence as of yet. She tapped one of the guards on the shoulder and her turned to her in surprise.

"Excuse me, Would you mind directing me to the Four General's your army so highly praises? I would absolutely love to _crush_ them." She growled crush menacingly as she lifted her fist and it engulfed in flame to emphasize her point.

"You-." He cut off as Erza slammed her fist into him, sending him hurtling into the wall opposite her with a loud crash.

That gained her the attention she wanted as battalions of soldiers streamed towards her 'Either they have underestimated Natsu or they have a massive force to spare.' She thought to herself as she widened her stance and flexed inwardly, embers crackled around her slowly as he hair lifted into the air and seemed to glow with a hues of fire, she flashed a toothy grin as a pillar of fire erupted around her and into the sky.

She stepped forward slowly planting her foot forcibly, the cobblestone road underneath her feet shattered as she launched herself forward and slammed through the lines of soldiers, using the man she had grabbed in the front row she swung him around herself and launched him into his comrades.

Her eyes darted to her left as set of men aimed funny looking spears towards her, small golden orbs of light shot towards her as she dragged her fire across like a cloak the bullets reflected of uselessly, she locked her stance and placed a hand against her mouth.

"Karyu no Hoko." (**Fire Dragon's Roar.)**

A large arc of fire spread from her mouth, the men who didn't dive out of the way fast enough disintegrated.

* * *

Raken and Wendy stood on a cliff overlooking the southeastern side of the city, a small maintenance gate in the wall would be their entrance as a large pillar of fire erupted from the eastern road, he could feel the small tremors from Natsu expenditure of Magic energy from where he was, he nodded to Wendy and the two darted down the road and flattened themselves against the wall, they moved along slowly Raken opened the gate quickly and moved inside, Wendy followed close behind him.

"Why are you being so careful?!" Wendy whispered angrily

"If anyone in the army is smart they will recognize a diversionary tactic like this in a second, then it's a just a matter of finding the least guarded entry point, basically, where we are now and waiting." Raken explained back normally

"Ah, I see." Wendy nodded her head in understanding

A slow ringing clap rang through the storage room they occupied, a shuffle of a cloak and then a loud thud was heard as someone landed opposite them, the person seemed to be about Raken's height his slow sarcastic clapping made Raken grit his teeth.

"You are not as stupid as you look I see, Good I would hate for this to end too quickly." The voice was eerily familiar, Wendy cocked her head to the side slightly at the sound.

Raken hit his fist against his hand as a grin enveloped his features "I was praying one of you would be smart enough to find me, I'd hate to let my Big brother have all the fun."

"Oh?" The figure hummed in question

"I may be able to appear calm in all situations, But don't be mislead at all," Raken practically growled savagely "You've pissed me off."

Raken glowed a soft golden light and Wendy saw his mouth whisper a incantation before he charged forward in nothing less than a gold flash, he grabbed his opponent by the neck and slammed through the adjacent door into the street, wood clattered against stone as the door exploded in every direction, Raken's cloaked opponent slammed into a concrete wall and groaned slightly in pain, Raken stayed lowered in the centre of the street, watching his opponent carefully.

The sound of armored boots met his ears as soldiers rushed around the corner.

"Did you really think I would come alone?!" The cloaked boy spoke cockily "I smart man uses every advantage at his disposal and I am, a smart man."

Raken straightened his back and cracked his neck with a sigh "It would seem, You are not smart enough." He taunted flatly.

"Tenryu no Hoko!" (**Sky Dragon's Roar.)**

A wide circling gust of wind ripped through the approaching soldiers, it tore their weapons to ribbons and sent many of them flying into the air, Wendy landed gracefully lowering her body and taking up her stance, her eyes darted around the battalion of soldiers as some of them regained their footing and drew short swords or other weaponry.

"I'll leave them to you Wendy," Raken announced simply "I have to be sure to keep my appointments."

"Be sure to leave at least one of the Generals for me," Wendy cooed playfully "I can't let Erza down you know."

"Of course." Raken refocused on the cloaked boy opposite him, the same soft glow enveloped his skin as he shot forward, His opponent waited carefully before drawing a long quarterstaff like weapon, each end was bladed in an odd shape Raken had never seen before, the blade was at least the length of his head, it was a wide arch ended in a bladed tip, the blunt edge had a hook protruding from it. It was the same at either end except the blade was inverted. The boy swung it around his head and brought it down, Raken rolled to the side and used the wall behind his opponent as a stepping stone, launching a powerful kick into the back of the boys head, the boy planted against the ground heavily and his cloak fell away from him. Raken flipped away and landed lightly.

The boy got to his feet slowly and shook his head, he shot a powerful glare at Raken.

Raken blinked a few times in shock 'Ah, I don't think I will ever get used to looking at myself like this.'

The Edolas Raken spat a small amount of blood and wiped the corner of his mouth.

* * *

A large portion of the castle wall exploded in fire as Erza stalked through it, Natsu had drawn way more soldiers to him than she had so she had made it too the castle first.

"Ah, The Imposters little wench." A voice that was almost sickeningly familiar if it weren't for the sadistic undertone it held addressed her.

"What's wrong Nightsbane? Did someone hurt your feelings?" She cooed as if talking to a child.

"Ah, I can see why Dragneel is so taken with you," The man jumped from the second floor balcony and landed with a heavy thud, He wore a tight black sleeveless shirt, black gloves covered his hands and small amount of silver lined the edge of the gauntlets covering his wrists "I wonder what he would do, If I took you from him?"

Erza's eyes narrowed on the man in front of her dangerously as fire enveloped her entire form and rolled away from her in waves.

A sickeningly pleases grin remained on Nightsbane's face the entire team, his large spear glowed gold and it's form changed shape, the handle and blade turned red with a gold carving wrapping around his obscuring his hands slightly.

Erza charged him, the force of her leap leaving a crater in the ground as her fist met the spears handle with a large explosion of energy, Erza's eyes widened as her fire evaporated around her, being in the air like she was she had no way to reposition she closed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her as a powerful roundhouse kick sent her flying into a corner of the castle grounds, she coughed and blood sprayed from her mouth, she got to her feet shakily.

"You honestly believed you could win?!" Nightsbane openly laughed as he planted his foot and lifted the spear behind his head slightly.

Erza stumbled against the wall as her arms and legs felt like they had been snapped in half, she clawed her way to her feet and gritted her teeth, nothing happened, she lifted her hand to her face and attempted to ignite it with no success, she looked up at her attacker slowly as he rifled the spear towards her.

* * *

A second explosion shook the ground as Natsu's head snapped to the castle a feeling of pain stabbed through his chest and his eyes widened slightly, he gritted his teeth and raised his hands in front of him, throwing them to the side as two large portions of his power slammed the soldiers in front of him against the walls, leaving no room for error he continued to press them against the walls until their bodies stopped twitching.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, jumping into the air he barreled down against the wall, shattering a large section of it and rolling to his feet taking in the courtyard in a single glance, he darted towards Erza, she was limp against the wall a large spear he recognized protruding from the right side of her chest.

His hand hovered a few inches from her face.

"Ah, He broke," A familiar voice noted flatly "You were right, Ni-chan."

Natsu glowed gold slightly, a dark trench coat, black pants and black combat boots appeared around him, he clenched his fists as his shoulders shook slightly and he turned to face the pair of voices, he was vaguely aware of other footsteps moving to join the two generals in the courtyard.

One was a tall blonde, with long sideburns down either side of his face, he wore pale pink armor and had a sword strapped to his waist, he practically wafted overconfidence.

"Ah, Your plan has been executed perfectly, Nightsbane sir." The blonde bowed his head slightly

"Still, These guys sure were pushovers." The final man spoke up as he entered the courtyard, the boy had thick long purple hair with a stripe of white down the front right side, he had strange arrow like eyebrows that almost looked like clock hands, he wore a long white trench coat with golden trim and gold shoulder guards, matching pants and a black undershirt with an olive green crisscross pattern on it.

Natsu shook visibly as he squared himself against the four generals of the royal army, his hair hooded his eyes and his fists tightened until his knuckles cracked 'dead,' The word rang clearly in his mind 'Erza's dead, I promised to protect her and she's dead.' He shot a glare towards the four in front of him that would kill a charging rhino.

Nightsbane was the only one who took it without flinching "You know Dragneel, It really was too easy, You are…well me," He gloated "All I had to think about was what would I do in your shoes and you did exactly what I thought you would."

"Hey," Natsu called in a dead tone his eyes devoid of any light as he stepped forward with a dangerous sway his face splitting into a wide sadistic grin "I don't think the dead should speak." He continued darkly

Nightsbane gripped his spare weapon slightly tighter as the pinkette advanced towards him.

Natsu shot forward with a rush of air, his face inches from his Edolas doppelganger "Die." He ordered flatly as he grabbed the man's head and slammed it into the ground.

The other generals staggered back slightly just from the force of Natsu's killer intent, but they regained their senses quickly enough, Edolas Raken moved to attack him first launching a kick towards Natsu's head, the pinkette caught it and twisted harshly, Edolas Raken let out a pained shout before he felt the sensation of leaving the ground, his vision cleared in time to see a fist slam into his face and send him hurtling into a wall at the opposite of the courtyard.

The one in the pink armor moved towards Natsu a moment later, drawing the sword and bringing it down towards Natsu's head, Natsu launched a punch forward, it connected with the blade and it snapped in two, Natsu pivoted forward grabbed the blonde around the neck and slamming him into the other general he didn't know as he stomped down on Nightsbane's chest harshly, causing blood to fly from his doppelgangers mouth.

"Make peace with your demons, I'm sending you all to hell." Natsu growled darkly.

* * *

Raken could feel murderous intent from where he was 'They have something to do with this, I know it.' He thought worriedly

"Wendy! We need to get to the castle right now!" He shouted

"Thank you captain obvious! Just how do you propose we do that?!" Wendy shouted back as he swept wind around her to gain a little bit of space.

"Hold your arms out to your sides!" Raken ordered with a shout as he pushed his meteor to its limits, Wendy did as he said and he grabbed her before taking off into the sky, rolling himself around and angling it correctly, he hit the ground of the courtyard with a heavy thud and winced as his ankle rolled, he tested it once and concluded he could still move.

"Erza!" Wendy shouted in worry, she darted towards the red head lifting her head slightly and opening her eye, it was small and definitely fading, but she was still barely clinging to life, Wendy pulled the large spear free from her chest and placed her hands over the wound, slowing stitching the skin together while uttering small prayers to whatever deity was listening.

Raken stared towards the centre of the courtyard in open mouth shock, Wendy glanced at him before following his gaze, she felt her blood run cold staring at the face that should have belonged to Natsu Dragneel, He lifted his doppelganger into the air by the throat, Wendy could see from where he was the boy was barely climbing to consciousness as it was, he scratched at Natsu's wrist weakly and his leg twitched as oxygen was forced from his body.

"Raken! Stop him! Erza isn't dead!" Wendy shouted at the top of her lungs.

Raken lowered slightly and launched at his older brother slamming into him with his hip and shoulder, Wendy turned back towards the terminal red head and focused, she need Erza to have enough energy to speak to Natsu, the glow around her hands grew a slightly more violent blue.

* * *

Nightsbane tumbled to the ground towards his younger brother, who was currently unconscious by the wall, Sugarboy and Hughes were also out of the fight 'Who?" Nightsbane though hazily as he coughed more blood against the pavement, his eyes settled on a tattooed youth that looked like the spitting image of his younger brother, the boy watched the pinkette carefully.

Raken placed himself in between Natsu and the Edolas version "Big Brother, You need to calm down." Raken commanded flatly

"Move." Natsu growled

"I won't let you do this." Raken responded defiantly

"You can't beat me Raken, Nobody can, get out of my way." Natsu growled darkly

"Looks like I am going to have to beat some sense into you then, Just like we did for Jellal." Raken straightened slightly

"I don't want to kill you Raken, Get out of my way or you will end up hurt." Natsu warned flatly

Wendy had long since tuned out of the conversation, sweat beaded on her brow as he worked to repair the damage done by the spear "Erza, If there was ever a time to be stubborn now would be it, Your mate might actually kill somebody if this goes on."

Wendy had managed to stop the external bleeding, she gritted her teeth as her concentration slipped and she shook her head violently and refocused.

"Nat-su." Erza breathed out

Raken winced as he blocked another rage fueled blow from his older brother, dropped low he attempted to sweep Natsu's legs out from under him, the pinkette jumped and brought his fist down, attempting to catch Raken as he repositioned, Raken jerked his head back in time to avoid the blow and sent a powerful kick into his brother chest, the pinkette rolled along the ground and Raken re-centered himself.

"Wake up Natsu! Erza's not dead! Why are you fighting me when you should be over there?!" Raken shouted, attempting to ge through to the man opposite him.

"How many times have a told you lying is bad Raken?" Natsu stated darkly

Raken gritted his teeth as he lifted his fists again.

* * *

"ERZA!"

Her eyes fluttered slightly, 'it's too early for shouting,' She thought irritably.

"ERZA! Please Wake up, Its Natsu!" The voice sounded so far away.

'Natsu? We were…' Slowly the memories of Edolas slowly began filling her mind, Her eyes snapped open and Wendy let out a relieved shout and wrapped her arms around the red head tightly.

Erza winced in pain and ran her hand over where the spear had been lightly, she pushed the bluette away from her and looked into her eyes seriously "Where's Natsu?!" She demanded

Wendy motioned her head in the pinkette's direction, Erza's blood ran cold as she watched him toss Raken across the courtyard, Wendy jumped to her feet and ran over to the other bluette, Raken pushed himself slowly, a defiant scowl painted his face as he glared at his older brother, his arms gave out and fell against the concrete with a pained groan.

Erza clawed to her feet and staggered forward, Natsu didn't seem to take notice of her, he turned towards his doppelganger and glared down at the boy menacingly, a hard lump in her throat prevented her from calling out, she staggered forward as fast as her body would go, she slipped as she neared the pinkette and wrapped her arms around his head tentatively, doing the only thing that came to her mind as she used the last of her strength to press her lips to his as hard as she could, praying her message reached him.

Erza lost consciousness from the shear amount of pain she was in, Natsu's eyes widened in surprise and he reached out instantly catching the redhead before she could hit the ground, he blinked at her, he looked to where the spear was in her chest to find perfectly healed skin, he leaned his head down and pressed his ear to her chest, the steady thud of her heart met his ears, he felt his whole body turn to liquid and he fell back heavily as he cradled the redhead in his arms, a wide relieved smile eventually formed on his face as uncontrollable sobs racked his shoulders.

Nightsbane slid his back against the wall as he watched his doppelganger silently, he cursed a single man for what had happened that day and it wasn't any of Earthlands denizens, he glared at the gate that led into the Royal chambers and got to his feet slowly.

"Where are you going?" Natsu questioned now that he was in control of his own mind.

"The King is going to return your friends to you and send you all back to where you came from, If we cannot find a way to live without magic we will simply survive any way we can." Nightsbane growled as he retrieved his spear

Natsu laid Erza down carefully and got to his feet "I'll help you.

Nightsbane smirked at his doppelganger "That'd be….Appreciated."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's been awhile since I updated this, I couldn't for the life of me figure out how I wanted to have the General fight go down and then this idea just kind of popped into my head and I really liked it so I hope you all do too and I will see you guys in the next one, Peace!**

.


	31. Dorma Anim

**A/N: Yo, Been away for a few days, basically just been playing a shitload of a few of my favorite games, Namely being the Resident Evil series and just haven't really been writing, In other news tomorrow if the Anniversary of my very first Fan Fiction, some of you may remember it, some off you may not have read it, In my own opinion for a first attempt it wasn't that bad, but I have an idea for an new fiction and that will likely be put up tomorrow as an Anniversary fiction! But for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The massive doors of the palace grated open slowly, the sound was almost as terrible as nails on a chalk board, the pair walked in slowly checking for any ambush the king may have set in wait for them.

"So, You've decided to betray me _again_ Nightsbane," A dark chuckle emanated from somewhere in the massive room "Well to say this wasn't expected would be a lie, all because of that damned redhead."

Nightsbane clicked his tongue angrily "Get out here _your majesty_," He spat with a venom "With all of the generals incapacitated you have no gold over me, Time to pay you back for fifteen years of suffering!"

The king laughed, the sound echoing around the room "You might be right about that, but I am not such a weak man that you will be able to defeat me, I will make Edolas invincible!"

"I've had more than my fill of your insane ramblings old man," Nightsbane growled "GET OUT HERE NOW!"

"As you wish, I guess I can grant you this as your last request." As he finished speaking, the ground shook violently, the large pillars that lined the throne room shuddered and broke apart showering the room in dust.

Natsu lost vision of his doppelganger as a rush of air blew the dust around them, his eyes darted through the cloud carefully waiting for any kind of attack. He could make out the sound of a metallic clank somewhere around them 'Armor?' He thought as his head darted around, trying to zero in on the noise effectively.

"Enough of your games old man," Nightsbane growled, whipping his spear around himself and launching the cloud into the air, giving them clear vision.

The large metallic suit resembled more of a dragon, Natsu lowered himself carefully as he watched the armor begin to prowl around them, slightly lowered as If waiting to pounce, for a horriblely strained second none of them made a move. Natsu gritted his teeth and brought his hand into the air before bringing his fist down hard, the ground split apart towards the suit, Nightsbane darted forward using the shifting ground as a platform to launch himself into the air as Natsu rushed forward, the ground split under the suit and it swayed only a moment before writing itself and turning its attention to the pinkette. It let out a thunderous roar and Natsu brought his hands up in front of himself, a slightly transparent wall materialized in front of him he cut into the magic infused sound wave and pulled his arms apart, the wave split around him and created a few new large craters on either side of him, rearing his hand back he slammed into the side of the large suit as Nightsbane brought a strike across the top of its head, the spear clanked against the metal without having an effect, Nightsbane flipped back and landed deftly there was a moment's pause and then the area Nightsbane struck erupted in a powerful explosion, the suit was driven back a few steps as Natsu slammed his fist into, the suit rolled backwards and righted itself quickly. It let out another roar towards the pair.

"Those pitiful excuses for attacks won't even scratch Dorma Anim, what do you think Dragneel? We took the design from you Earth Lands very own dragons." The king taunted with a long laugh.

Natsu wiped the edge of his mouth of the back of his hand "You call that sorry excuse for scrap metal a dragon?"

"What was that?!" The king demanded

"Dragons would never be so easily destroyed," Natsu growled as he lowered his body "Shall I teach you a little about, my world?"

"Let's see what you can do _boy_!" The king growled

"Requip," Natsu let out in a barely heard whisper, a golden light enveloped his body and as soon as it had appeared it disappeared along with Natsu "Lesson one." He announced as he hovered in the air momentarily. Large black spikes protruded from his shoulder, his head was covered by what seemed to be the head of a beast, it's curved pointed teeth making up the face guard his eyes seemed to glow a dark red through the eyes.

The large club like sword in his hands held a similar demonic appearance "The first blow is always a single tenth of your strength!" He shouted as he spun his body around and brought the weapon down across the suits back, a large metallic crack was heard as the armor split and cracked, the tail of the suit wrapped around and attempted to swat at Natsu, he flipped over it pushing over his hand and rolling in the air before bringing the weapon across quickly the tail snapped off and slammed into a wall across the room.

"Impossible!" The king shouted "Our strongest weapon, Won't fall to the likes of some _brat!"_

"Lesson two," Natsu growled as he darted up the suits back "Never underestimate your opponent, You'd think this would be easy to remember."

He dragged the sword along its back before leaping into the air and slamming down on the back of its head, He dived out of the way of a clawed hand swiping at him and landed on the ground with a soft thud "Lesson three." He lowered his stance and brought the weapon above his head as he watched the suit.

"Don't get cocky brat!" The king growled as the suit charged forward.

"**Never piss off Fairy Tail!**" He growled in an almost demonic tone as he sliced upwards, the blow connected and the suit toppled over the top of him and slammed through a few more pillars.

"Nightsbane," Natsu called sharply "It seems you have something else to worry about, so leave this one to me." He pointed at the suit as it slowly got to its feet.

Nightsbane shook himself out of his stupor "I'm counting on you!" He shouted as he darted down a side corridor and out of sight.

"Never underestimate your opponent was it?" The king let out a guttural growl as the suit raised itself slightly, a dark purple glow emanated off of it the metal shifted its color turned a dark black the tail shook itself free from the wall and rifled back into its position, the armor repaired the cracks Natsu had made, the sound of metal sliding over metal could be heard and the tail suddenly turned into a spiked club like appendage, the claws on each hand sharpened and turned black, it let out a swing towards Natsu, his eyes widened as he noticed the magic energy in the air, he brought his sword around and locked against it, the blow struck him and sparks flew from his weapon as cuts opened up on his arms cheeks and legs, blood began dripping from the immediately and he gritted his teeth.

"Looks like you forgot the most important rule boy!" The king launched as the dragon raised its head and let out a roar the blow sent Natsu flying back through the door of the Palace, he rolled to his feet and embedded his weapon in the ground dragging up the ground as he finally slid to a stop he launched off the small mound that he had created back into the throne room.

Rotating his body around he brought the weapon across, a clawed hand raised and the weapon slammed into it uselessly the jarring clang reverberated up his arms and he found himself floating in the air for a moment before a clawed hand slammed into his side sending him rolling across the ground as deep furrows opened up on his sides, he spat and blood spewed from his mouth. He rose to his feet slowly and clutched his side, he could see the suit from where he was standing and he sent it a menacing glare.

"You will not win," The king growled "You will die, Your friends will die, I will absorb every living thing in Earth Land to fuel Edolas's rise to power. You will fail!"

Natsu's eyes narrowed as he glowed gold, his eyes shifted seeming the color seemed to move, sway and ripple as if it was the surface of water he was standing in his coat a deep red glow could be seen emanating from the mark on his shoulder through his clothing, he teeth bared as he ignored the pain in his sides to raise his arms, he felt a light pressure on his shoulder and he didn't even need to glance to know who it was.

'I'll hold him still, Finish him.' Natsu thought aggressively, a small platform appeared horizontal to the ground in front of him, a rush of red hair appeared in front of him and planted her feet against the surface as he reared back and slammed the thing forward, fire bellowed around the thing as Erza rifled forward, Natsu focused on the large armored suit that was the king. Placing his hands in front of himself only slightly apart magic encroached against the large metal suit before it locked around it, Natsu intertwined his fingers and then paused.

"Sending a girl to fight your battles?" The king taunted seemingly unconcerned.

"** Metsuryu Ogi: Guren Bakuenjin!" (Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade.)**

Erza growled as she rotated her body and slammed herself covering in flame into the target, explosions rocked the palace and Natsu slammed his palms together. A sudden surge of energy hit him, his hands felt like they had been electrocuted and he lost focus on his magic and winced, Erza back flipped out of the cloud of dust and landed with a light thud.

"Just how tough is this thing?!" She demanded angrily, she glanced towards Natsu outwardly his appearance had calmed and his wounds had healed, his hair had a light fire like effect pulsing through it and the mark on his shoulder shone a bright brilliant red.

"It's using the remaining magic energy for the whole kingdom," Hughes groaned from his position against the wall "It will repair itself for as long as we have even a shred of magic energy left."

"So, A battle of endurance then?" Raken rolled his neck calmly

"This sounds like fun." Wendy smirked

"Erza, Wendy would you do the honors?" Natsu asked bowing his head slightly

The two girls nodded before darting forward, each jumped and rotated slightly

"**Karyu no Hoko!" (Roar of the Fire Dragon.)**

**"Tenryu no Hoko!" (Roar of the Sky Dragon.)**

The dragon slayers shouted in unison, the torrent of flame and wind magic mixed together and rocketed towards the large metal dragon. Natsu nodded to Raken and the pair lowered their bodies and darted along under the massive wave of energy, Natsu pulled a pair of swords seemingly from the air and dropped into a slide, slicing the blade along the knee of the large chunk of metal, it staggered and Raken slammed into the opposite leg forcing it to the ground as the wave slammed into it, Natsu rolled to his feet and slid to a stop. Raken slid to a stop on the opposite side of the Dorma Anim, Wendy and Erza landed with soft thuds in the doorway of the throne room.

"Is that all you brats have?!" The king taunted

"Tear this asshole apart!" Natsu roared angrily

Erza flashed her large canine as she slammed her fists together a fire erupted all around her, she hopped once before launching towards the metal dragon, a massive clawed hand moved into the air to slam down on her and Natsu slammed into it, driving it back towards the ground. The tail whipped around and Raken brought his leg down in a powerful kick.

"**Tenryu no Yokugeki." (Wing attack of the Sky Dragon.)**

The wave of magic slammed into the exposed side of the Dorma Anim and it was forced backwards.

**"Karyu no Kenkaku." (Fire Dragon's Sword Horn.)**

Erza slammed headfirst into the massive expanse of metal and skewered a hole in the neck, her eyes darted to the left as she passed through and she realized exactly where she had to hit, a wicked smirk enveloped her face as she rotated and planted her feet on the roof above the smoldering piece of metal.

Natsu could recognize the look on Erza's face from miles away, it was her token 'I figured it out, But you probably not going to like how I go about exploiting it' face, he rolled his eyes as he drew the kings attention to himself.

"Let's see the power of your fake dragon!" He taunted loudly

"Damned brat!" The head reared back, as the large maw opened a torrent of dark purple and black flame spewed towards him, Natsu bolted forward, drawing the swords around him he flourished them in a figure eight pattern around himself and fell into a slide, he fell into a crater that had been opened up by one of their attacks earlier and pressed himself to the ground as the massive attack flew straight over the top of him.

"**Tenryu no Tekken!" (Sky Dragon's Iron Fist.)**

Wendy slammed her fist atop the fake dragons mouth, slamming the jaw closed harshly, Natsu rushed out of the crater and leapt into the air.

**"Grand Chariot!" **Raken shouted as he drew his arms across himself, large bolts of gold energy battered into the side of the Dorma Anim as Natsu flipped over and slammed his blades into the top of its head with enough for his swords shattered Natsu clicked his tongue in annoyance as he flipped backwards.

"**Metsuryu Ogi: Guren Karyu Ken." (Crimson Lotus fire Dragon's Fist.)**

Erza growled as she slammed her fists into the part of the dragon that joined the head to the rest of the body, her arms only seemed to increase in speed as violent explosions began appearing at the impact points of her hits, she gritted her teeth and let out a long cry as she finished, the head snapped completely off and rolled to the ground.

Raken darted forward and grabbed a hold of the leg of the king inside and pulled harshly the man was yanked free of the suits head and was sailing through the air a moment before Natsu leapt up, rotated his body around and slammed his heel down, sending the king hurtling into the ground. Natsu landed in a low crouch as a large crater opened up behind him.

"Just so you know, The most important rule is never piss of Fairy Tail." Natsu glared down at the old man as the man fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Will everything end in happily ever after?! Will I ever update my other stories?! Why is my sandwich delicious?! Find out next time!**

**I was sort of in the mood for that, but hope you all enjoyed my take on the Dorma Anim fight and I will see you guys in the next one, peace!**


	32. Quick Update

**A/N: Hello all, Since I have been getting a few people asking me about why my FT fictions aren't being updated I just wanted to give a quick update to let you all know they haven't been abandoned or anything like that. Some of you will be aware that I am co writing a fiction with Maya, she's been kind enough to begin (beta-ing?) I guess, for the stories I write she's interested in, namely my Fairy Tail ones but recently has fallen ill and has barely been able to keep water in or move, I have been taking care of her to the best of my abilities and she's getting better but it's been kind of slow, so that's why the only stories I have been updating are my solo works (Ones that I edit and write myself.) So, while I know the wait for more chapter's sucks I'm afraid I'll have to ask for your patience while my Beta recovers.**

**She also asked me to tell you all not to worry, because her fever-addled brain had plenty of idea's, so I guess you could try and take some relief in the fact that she's still crazy? I mean, generally speaking she is the crazy on in the relationship so, if at any point she's calm I worry XD. Well, I hope the wait doesn't suck too much and I will see you guys as soon as I possibly can, peace!**


	33. Good-bye (Update)

**Hey guys, not really sure how to go about this one, but I have decided to quit writing fan fiction, there are a number of reasons and I will do my best to explain them, so I ask for a little understanding.**

**First and foremost would be my wife and I are expecting a child, I am incredibly happy and excited about it, but with the developments in my life recently I haven't had the time to update at all, but more than that I do not even have the motivation to do so anymore. Writing these stories has always been a hobby, I wanted to write chapter's so I did so, now I feel like I have to write them and I no longer want to as much as it sucks to leave so many of these stories unfinished there is a small silver lining for a few of my stories.**

**A close friend of mine has offered to pick up three of my stories, I know it's not many but at least a few will be continued, originally I had planned to drop all my stories completely as I didn't want to lose my own touch, even though it's a hobby I put quite a bit of effort into my stories, I really wanted them to be liked even if it was just for fun and I am satisfied with all of them. But as I said before, I no longer find it fun, it feels more like a chore and I don't like the chapters I am coming up with, but that's life, I never expected to be where I am today at all but I wouldn't ask for it to be any other way, I had a lot of fun writing these stories, talking with followers, I was flamed quite a bit when I started out, but I think I wrote a few stories that people really enjoyed and that makes me very happy.**

**I would like to thank each and every one of you for following, favouriting (This isn't really a word so I'm going with this spelling.), reviewing, messaging me when I disappeared for a month and even those people who just read the stories, I hope you enjoyed them as much as I enjoyed writing them.**

**Now, with that I can tell you the stories that will continue.**

**The three fictions my friend asked to pick are:**

**A Wolf Among Hunters**

**The Legend of the Dragonkin**

**A New Vongola**

**His Pen-Name is Grandtheftfandom (Personally I think this is great.) He was actually the person that first got me to upload my fictions here, so if it wasn't for him I would never have written what I have, ironically he never uploaded his own stories even though I think they are quite good, hell maybe you guys can convince him to get one up. But as far as I am concerned no one would be able to continue my stories as close to my own writing style as him and I think he will do these three stories justice.**

**Again, I'd like to thank everyone for reading and enjoying my work, I appreciate it immensely and I doubt the stories would have evolved like they did without the input of some of you on here. But unfortunately this is it for me, I also would like to wish everyone a Happy Holidays.**

**So, I guess that's it, this is the last time I will be seeing you guys here, but it was fun.**

**Goodbye**

**Delta**


End file.
